Persona 4 SP The Twin's Fate
by Lacie968
Summary: Yu and Yui Narukami the twins who moving to Inaba because they parents's job. Persona 4 would be golden and add the personality on Persona's I hope this one you all enjoy it. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to preview it.(Read at, P4G: The Fate of Fool Arcana)
1. Ch1 The Twins Arrived at Inaba

**Hello Everyone! I created new stories from the start again! (third fanfiction I created it) this stories still I add persona's personality why? Because I like add some personality on it (same like always but still thinking) I hope everyone who read this not boring!**

 **The MC and OC is Yu Narukami and Yui Narukami, for OC's persona I'll told you later, for pairing I guess still same YuxYukiko and OCxYosuke.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

A Midnight black limousine drove down a fog-covered street, humming quietly as disturbed the air around it as moved. Inside the car, the woman with almost pale-blond hair sat in spacious blue room holding a book, head bowed and eyes closed. An older man with pointed ears and white hair sat adjacent to her, hands folded over his mouth under a long nose, eyes also closed. The room contained like the bar and in front of them was mini table

"Welcome to Velvet Room" the old man greeting

"Ah… It seems we have two guest with intriguing destiny… _*chuckle_ "

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make sure you two acquaintance" Igor said

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…It is room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in near future. Now then…Why don't you two introduce yourself…?

"Yu Narukami"

"Yui Narukami"

"Hm… I see" Igor said

"Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor said and something bright on the table

"Do you two believe in fortune telling?" Igor showed the cards on the table

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different… *chuckle Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" Igor open the card and showed the drawing like tower

"Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" Igor take the one card again and showed the drawing like crescent moon

"The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"… Very interesting indeed. It seems you two will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you"

"In the coming days, you two will enter into contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guest to ensure that does not happen" Igor's hand swing on the card at table was disappears

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant on you"

"This is Margaret. She is resident of this place, like myself" Igor introduce the woman side him

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through you journey" Margaret said

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then farewell…" Igor said his farewell to them

* * *

They stood out waiting for the train arrived, and they're hear commercial from big television from their behind

" _I'm tired of diets, enough with going to the gym! Good thing there's something even I can handle!"_

After the commercial had end, they change into the news

Both are like twins, they had brilliant sliver hair, from right side the young girl's face is beautiful and cute, her hair almost similar like the boy on left side but she had long sliver hair she tied her hair on bottom, her height look shorter than him, she wearing black turtleneck on her new uniform and high black sock, and the boy on left side is face handsome, his hair is short sliver hair, his height is taller, and wearing his new uniform. After they're waiting the train, suddenly the train has arrived and they're go inside the train, and go to Inaba where they uncle lived there

In the train to Inaba, the boy sit and looking on the window, the girl sit and hearing the music from her earphone on the phone. They're close their eyes and saw someone on they're dream, after they're get ready their bag and arrived already arrive to the Yasoinaba Station, they're go to outside the train and walked to outside an station and waiting someone

* * *

(Afternoon YasoInaba Station 04/11/2011)

"Hey! Over here!" the man called them and they're walked to the man who had calling

"Well, you two more handsome and beautiful in person than in your photo" the man said

"Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother…and about sums it up." Dojima introduce himself

"Nice too meet you my name is Yu Narukami" Yu introduce himself too

"My name is Yui Narukami, I Yu's twins, this is pleasure to meet you uncle" Yui introduce herself kind a nervous

"Heh. You two probably don't remember, but we've met. I changed your diapers before, you know" Dojima said

"Hah…" Yu cannot said anything but light blush

"I-Is that so…" Yui said blushed

"This here my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousins" Dojima introduce his daughter to them

"…'lo" Nanako said hello "Hello" Yui said hello too with soft smile, and Nanako walked to his father's back embarrassed

" _*chuckle_ What're you so shy for?" Dojima said tease to her

"Ow, hahaha" Dojima said laugh after Nanako punch his back annoyed

"Hmhm…" Yu and Yui smirked them with low voice

"Well then… Let's get going, my car's over there" Dojima said to them

"Yes, sure" Yu said, Yu and Yui follow Dojima to his car

"…Hey" the girl look unfriendly saw the paper drop from Yu's pocket and she take it to him

"You dropped this" the girl said give him back the paper

"Yes, thank you" Yu said thanks on her

"Whatever. All I did was pick it up" the girl told him

"Thanks again" Yu said to her again, the girl walked back and leave him be

"Nii-sama, what's wrong?" Yui walked back to him and asked on Yu

"No, that's nothing" Yu said to her and walked to Dojima's car

* * *

(Central Shopping District)

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" attendant greeting an

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asked to Nanako "Uh-Huh" Nanako said

"It's in back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in" attendant said

"I know… Geez…" Nanako said annoyed and they're go to outside

"Are you taking a trip?" attendant asked

"No, we just went to pick them up. He just moved here from the big city" Dojima said to him

"The city, huh…?" attendant said curios

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine" Dojima said

"Right away, Sir!" attendant said

"Good a time as any for a smoke…" Dojima said and walked away from gas station for smoking

"Are you two in high school?" Attendant asked to Yu and Yui

"Yes, we're high school" Yui said

"Does it surprise a city people to see, how little there is out here?" Attendant asked them

"No, we're interesting by in this place than the city's" Yu said to him

"Air in this place was clearly than in the city, either" Yui said

"Oh is that so, but there's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-timer help right now" Attendant said curios

"Oh I see" Yu said

"Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you two are a student" Attendant said and give his handshake to Yu and changed his handshake to Yui, suddenly Nanako came back from bathroom

"Oh, I should get back to work" the attendant said and leave them for the work, and Nanako look on them

 _*Dung_

" _Gih!" "Gah!"_ Yu and Yui suddenly feel headache

"Are you two okay?" Nanako asked them

"Yeah…" Yu said "We're fine not worries, Nanako-Chan" Yui told her with soft smile

"Did you get carsick? You don't look too good" Nanako asked worried

"N-No, we're just tired from the long trip, that's all" Yui told her

"What's wrong? You two okay?" Dojima ask them

"We're okay… just tired Yu answer him

"That's understandable. It must have been a long trip for you two" Dojima said understand

"Why not take a little walk, get some fresh air? Just let me know when you two are ready to go" Dojima said, Yu and Yui nodded him

After Yu and Yui get some refreshing, they're get back to the car and drive straight to Dojima's house, after they're arrived at Dojima's house, they're go to inside the house. They're take their bag so their room, Yu's room at stair and Yui's sleep at Nanako's room because Nanako's room is large

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's house)

They're eating together and take their drinks

"All right, let's have a toast" Dojima said and they are had drink their

"So… your mom and dad are busy as always… They're working overseas, was it?" Dojima asked

"Yes" Yui said "That's why we're moving here" Yu said

"I know, it's only for a year, but getting stuck in place like this because of your parents… It's rough being a kid. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home" Dojima said

"Thank you, sir" Yui said thanks

"Thank you for your kindness" Yu said thanks to him formal

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal. Look, you two are making Nanako all tense" Dojima said to them, Nanako suddenly nervous

"Well, anyway… Let's eat" Dojima said

 _*ring *ring_

"Ugh… Who's calling at this hour?" Dojima said annoyed after hearing his phone and he hang up his phone

"…Dojima speaking…." Dojima said on the phone

"Yeah? I see… So where is it? …. All right, I'm on my way"

"Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze…" Dojima said depression and hand off his phone

"Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me" Dojima said and Nanako stand up

"I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help them out, okay?" Dojima said to Nanako

"…Okay" Nanako said depression

"Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!?" Dojima asked Nanako from outside

"I already brought it in" Nanako told him

"… All right. Well, I'm off" Dojima said walked out from house and drive the car, Nanako turn on the television

" _-For this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect throughout the day tomorrow in most areas"_ Weather reported said

"…Let's eat" Nanako said

"Thanks for the food" Yui said and they're begin to eat

"Nanako, what does your dad do?" Yu ask Nanako

"He… Investigates stuff. Like crime scenes, my dad's detective"" Nanako said

"Wow, that was cool" Yui said excite and suddenly the television change into local news

" _And now for the local news. City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with female reporter, his wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In reponse, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances, until allegations of affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of public eye"_

"…This is boring" Nanako said boring

"Yeah, the news still talking about that stuff…" Yui said agreed to Nanako, Nanako changed channel

" _At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see fot yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_ commercial said

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sing, Yu and Yui suddenly surprised after hearing Nanako's sing

"… Aren't you two going to eat" Nanako ask them

"Oh yeah" Yu said nervous

"Well, let's eat" Yui said and they're begin to eat

After they're finished they dinner, Yu and Yui back to their room and go to sleep for tomorrow, they're going to school

* * *

(?)

"…Hm…" Yu suddenly wake up

"Where I am?" Yu asked himself confuse after saw thick fog in here

"I remember I was already sleep at my room…This must be a dream…" Yu ask confuse

"Ah? Yui?" Yu said shock after he saw his twin sister already his side

"…Hm? Nii-sama?" Yui suddenly asked after she wake up

"Where are we?" Yui asked him

"I don't know, but why are you here?" Yu answer her and asking her

"I don't know either" Yui said confuse

"Let's us follow this path" Yu said, Yui agreed on him and they're begin walked for follow this red path

"Where this is place… this is kind a creepy…" Yui said on fear

"Yeah, I agreed" Yu said agreed

" _Do you seek the truth?"_ someone had ask them

"Who's that?" Yu asked someone's call and no one answer it

"Let's us continue walk" Yui said

" _If it's truth you desire, come and find me…._ " someone said

"I hear it again" Yui said

"That voice come from up ahead, let's keep move" Yu said to Yui and she's agreed

They're arrived at box thing like the door

"I'll open it" Yu said and he open the door and they're go inside

"… Where is this? I don't see anything…" Yui asked confuse after looking around her

"Because the fog so thick in here" Yu told her

"Nii-sama… Why are you holding katana?" Yui asked him after she saw his brother holding katana on his hand

"You're right… and you're holding Naginata" Yu said to her calm, he saw she holding naginata

"E-Eh!? Where's this weapon come from!?" Yui ask confuse

"So… You are the one pursuing me…" Yu and Yui shock after someone calling them

"Who is that?" Yu ask someone with cold voice

"Hmhmhm… Try all you like…" someone said, Yu and Yui unable to see because the fog

"What do you mean by that?" Yui asked someone in the fog

"Hmhm… It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…"

"Depsite the fog?" Yu ask confuse

"I see… Indeed… That's very interesting information…"

"Information?" Yui said confuse

"But… you will not catch me so easily… If what you seek is "truth", then your search will be even harder…" someone said to them

"Truth…" Yu said to himself, and suddenly the fog into so thick

"Hah? The fog suddenly thick!?" Yui said shock

"Everyone sees what they want to…And the fog only deepens"

"The fog only deepens? What it is mean by that?" Yui ask confuse

"I don't know" Yu said

"…Will we meet again…? At a place other than here, hmhmhm… I look forward to it…"

"Wait!" Yu try to stop someone on the fog, but suddenly Yu and Yui lost their conscious

* * *

 **TA-DA new stories from the start! I hope this ONE everyone will be like it**


	2. Ch2 First Day at Yasogami High School

**Hello Everyone! New chapter has update! This stories I created from the start! And I already decide it! I repeat! I will add personality on their Persona same goes like 2 my fanfiction! The pair would be YuxYukiko and YosukexOC! I hope everyone who read this enjoy!**

* * *

(Early Morning 04/12/2011, Dojima's House)

(Yu's room)

 _*knock *knock_

"Breakfast ready" Nanako said to Yu's room for breakfast after she knocked the door

"Y-Yeah, I'll be there" Yu said to her quick, Nanako waiting him at living room

"… _Looks like I have nightmare"_ Yu thought himself depression, after he wearing his uniform he go to living room for dinner. Yu saw Yui already take her sit, she looks like depression like Yu's, Nanako prepare their dinner

"Good Morning" Nanako greeting "Good Morning Nii-sama" Yui greeting him too

"Come here, take the sit" Yui said to Yu, and Yu taking his sit at her side

"Okay. Let's eat" Nanako said,

"Do you do the cooking this?" Yu ask Nanako

"I can toast bread… and cook sunny-side up eggs in the can't cook, so I buy dinner." Nanako told him

"You two are starting school today, right?" Nanako asked

"Yeah" Yui said

"My school's on the way, so… let's go together" Nanako said to them

"Sure" Yu said agreed, they're decide to go head to school together

* * *

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

"You two keep going straight from here" Nanako said point her finger straight road

"My school's this way. Bye" Nanako said and walked to other direction

"She'll be fine go to school by herself?" Yui ask Yu worried

"I think she'll be okay" Yu told her "Let's us go to school now"

"Yes, Nii-sama" Yui said agreend and begin walked straight go to school

* * *

(Road School Zone)

"W-Whooaaa…!" * _BRUK_ "Ngh…. Urghh…" some student who ride the bicycle lost his balance. Yu and Yui look on that student already get hit on the pillar

"Should we help him? He look like in pain" Yui whisper Yu

"We should leave him be now" Yu whisper on her and begin walk back to school

They're already arrived at school Yasogami High School, they're go inside school and go to teacher's room for where they'll attend in class

* * *

(Classroom)

"Talk about bad luck… The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" male student said

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright… We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for whole year…" the male student's friends said annoyed

"Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class" female student said to them

"Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?" the male student ask excite

"A transfer student from the city… Just like you huh, Yosuke?" short haired girl asked him

"…Huh? You look dead today" she ask him again

"Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about it…" the student wear headphone said lying on the table in pain

"What's with him?" short haired ask her friends in front of her "Who knows?" black haired girl said

Suddenly the teacher with creepy face along Yu and Yui inside the classroom, all students hurry take their sit

"Awright, shut your traps!" the teacher told them to silent and everyone suddenly silent

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" Morooka introduce himself annoyed

"First things first! Just cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to pure as the driven snow!" Morooka said to them nothing make sense

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer students. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage, and they just as much of a loser here as they was there, so you girls and boys better not get any ideas about hitting on them!" Morooka lectured them

"Tell'em your name kids, and make it quick" Morooka order them

"My name is Yui Narukami, this is pleasure to meet you all" Yui introduce herself to students first

"My name is Yu Narukami...Sir did you just calling us loser?" After Yu introduce himself, he ask to his teacher, everyone surprised and Morooka look on Yu annoyed

" _Nii-sama…"_ Yui thought herself worried after her brother ask on him

"Hrnh… That's it, you're my shit list, effective immediately." Morooka said to Yu annoyed

"Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journal and your my-places…"

"… _He keep bad talking about Nii-sama….I should keep my cool down not anger"_ Yui thought herself annoyed and try control herself for not anger, Morooka keep talking

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer students sits here and my behind?" short haired suddenly said and raise her right hand

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya hear that? You two seat's over there. So hurry up and siddown already!" Morooka other them to sit to empty sit. Yu sit side on short hair, and Yui sit behind on her

"He's the worst, huh?" short hair whisper to Yu

"Yes" Yu whisper back to her

"Rotten luck for you two to get stuck in this class… Well, we just have to hang in there for a year" short hair girl said

Everyone talking about them in the classroom

"Sucks to be the transfer students, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here" Male student said

"Yeah, they won't think twice about suspending you if you get on their bad side. Then again, we're all in the same boat" whiny student said

"Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you respond in an orderly manner!" Morooka said to them for silents, Yui looking on her side who lying on table, she try to ask him

"Hm… Are you okay?" Yui whisper him

"… Please don't told to…me…" Yosuke unable to said after his head was raise up and saw her face

"Hm? Something wrong?" Yui whisper asking on him

"N-No! I fine! Don't worried!" Yosuke suddenly said to her nervous and freakly on blush with loud voice making all student looking on him

"OI! Hanamura! Shut the hell up! This's middle in class!" Morooka yelled annoyed on him

"S-Sorry sir!" he said quick apologize and now classroom begin for study

* * *

(After School)

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow" Morooka ending his lecture to them

" _Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice"_ School intercom announcement to all students

"Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise" Morooka told them and he walked to outside class

"He's seriously getting on my nerves" Brown haired girl said

Yui go to Yu for talking each other

"Nii-sama, your make me worried, when we're should introduce ourself to everyone" Yui said to Yu with low voice

"Sorry about that Yui, I just said to him the truth" Yu told her with soft smile

"I know that" Yui said agreed

 _*RIINNG *RIING_

Everyone hear the sirens really close at their school, the three male students run to window for looking

"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close? Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin fog" excited student said annoyed because unable to see in the fog

"Yeah, like every time it rains lately it gets all foggy" Rumor-loving student said

"Hey, did you hear? I hear that paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer" Knowledgeable student said

"Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotted her at shopping district" Rumor-Loving student said

"Actually, I heard that…" he said and whispering on him

"Are you serious!?" Rumor-Loving student said shock and walked to black haired girl

"H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?" he asking her

"I can't discuss such things" she said "Y-Yeah, I guess not" he said and run back to his friends

"sigh… Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?" shorted hair girl said annoyed

"There's not telling" black haired girl said

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on…" shorted hair said depression

"By the way, did try what I told you the other day?" shorted hair girl ask

"You know… That thing about rainy nights"

"Oh… No, not yet. Sorry" black haired girl said apologize

"Ahhh, that's okay. It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like" My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!"" shorted haired said

"I wonder, what's happened at outside" Yui said curios

"Yeah, I wondering about that too." Yu said agreed to her

" _Attetion, all students"_ School intercom announcement to all students

" _There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…"_

"Incident!?" Excited student said curios

"What, something actually happened?" girl's friends said

"C'mon, let's go take a look!" brown haired girl said and leave the class

.

.

"Let's us go home now" Yu said to Yui

"Yeah, I kind a worried about Nanako-chan either" Yui said agreed and want walked to leave the class but suddenly someone go to near them

"Hey, are you two going home?" shorted hair ask them

"Yeah, we're going to home now" Yui said

"Why don't you two come with us?" shorted hair ask them

"Sure, Hmm…" Yu said agreed but he don't know her name

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?" Chie said to him

"Of course" Yu said remember "And you're…" Chie try remember Yui's name

"My name is Yui Narukami, I Yu's twin little sister. Nice too meet you Satonaka-san" Yui introduce herself

"Well, nice to meet you two!" Chie said to Yu and Yui

"Oh, this is Yukiko Amagi" Chie introduce her friends to them

"Oh, nice to meet you two… I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" Yukiko said apologize

"C'mon, don't apologize like that it makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all" Chie said, they want walked to outside class suddenly the student with headphone go to near them

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka…?" he said to Chie

"This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see" he said making Chie is confuse

"And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next payhcheck!" he gave her DVD with bow apologize

"See ya! Thanks!" he said and walked back hurry

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" Chie ask him and catch him

 _*BRUK_

"Argh!" he scream in pain, they're walked near Chie

"What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked…OH! My "Trial of the Dragon"…!" Chie said sad after she saw her disk had cracked

"I think mine's cracked too… C-Critical hit to the nads" he said in pain

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko ask him

"Oh, Yukiko-san… Are you worried about me…?" he ask Yukiko

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie said, and they're walked to outside school and leave him be

* * *

(Outside School)

They're walked each other then suddenly strange student waiting them and ask Yukiko

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" strange student ask Yukiko

"What…? Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko ask back confuse, and they're get attention from all students

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" male student said

"Never mind that he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move" his friends said

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out" male student said

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" his friend said

"Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" strange student ask Yukiko again

"I-I'm not going…" Yukiko said reject him

"…Fine!" he said annoyed an run away from them

"Wh-What did he want from me?" Yukiko ask confuse

"Maybe he want hangout with you?" Yui said

"Yeah. Obviously, he was asking you out on a date" Chie said to Yukiko

"Huh? Really…?" Yukiko said surprised

"You really had no clue? Sheesh…" Chie said

"But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of the sudden" Chie said

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" the boy who wear headphone holding his bicycle

"Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year"

"I don't recall doing that" Yukiko said to him

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?" he said excite

"… I'd rather not" Yukiko said reject on him

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up… Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer students too much" he told to them, he ride his cycling and leave them be

"We're just curios, is all!" Chie told him annoyed

"What's up on him?" Yui ask Yu " _*sigh_ Who knows" Yu told her sighing

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you two into this…" Yukiko said apologize to Yu and Yui

"This is okay, don't worried" Yu said to Yukiko

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring" Chie said after look around all students looking to them. They're hurry leave the school

* * *

"Ah… so you two came because of your parent's job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious" Chie said curios

"There really is nothing, huh?" Chie said

"Not at all, it's nice" Yui said

"That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kind a famous" Chie said

"Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Chie said

"Really? That was awesome, Amagi-san" Yui said excite

"Huh? It's… just an old inn" Yukiko said to Yui

"No way, it's been I all sorts a magazines as hidden treasure" Chie told to Yukiko

"It's a great inn! It's been going for generations and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going" Chie said to Yu and Yui

"… I don't think that's entirely true" Yukiko said

"So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?" Chie ask to Yu

"Well… It's hard to say" Yu said kind a nervous

"Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot right in front of her" Chie said to him apologize

"This is fine" Yu said

"Come on… Don't start this again…" Yukiko said annoyed

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie said

"C-Come on, stop it" Yukiko said embarrassed

"Y-You two shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" Yukiko said nervous

" _She's very nervous now"_ Yu thought himself

"Wait, n-no! What I meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend! Geez… Chie" Yukiko said annoyed

"Hahaha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!" Chie said excite

"Hm? What's that?" Yui suddenly said and they're walked to for looking

* * *

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street…" shopping housewife said

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" Spectating housewife said

"I wanted to see it too" shopping housewife said excite

"Uh, you got here too late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago" Spectating housewife said

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here" Shopping housewife said

"Wait… What she just said!?" Chie suddenly shock after she hearing about that

"A dead body?" Yui said shock, Dojima walked around, suddenly he get notice Yu and Yui, and go to near them

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Dojima ask them

"We're just passing by" Yu told to Dojima

"Huh… I should have figured that'd happen, that damn principal. We told him not to let them through here" Dojima said annoyed

"… You two know this guy?" Chie asked

"Yes, he's our uncle" Yu told to them and Yui nodded it yes

"I'm Detective Dojima, they guardian. Uhh... Well, how should I say this … I hope you get along with them" Dojima said

"But you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home" Dojima told them and when walked back suddenly the young detective passing them hurry

"Ngh… Uuurrghh" young detective felt sick and throw up

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima ask him annoyed

"I-I'm sorry… Nngh…" he said apologize to Dojima

" _*sigh_ Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" Dojima said and the young detective follow him up

"Was this, what that announcement was about?" Chie ask herself

"I guess" Yu said

"What do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko ask confuse

"I don't know, this is really strange…" Yui said confuse

"Hey, Yukiko…? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie ask to Yukiko uneasy

"Good idea…" Yukiko said agreed

"Alright then, we're taking off starting tomorrow neighbor, let's do our best!" Chie said to them

"Ok" Yui said

"See you tomorrow" Yu told them, Chie and Yukiko leave them be

"Well,Let's us go home too, Nii-sama" Yui said to Yu

"Yeah, Let's us use another route" Yu told her and go back home

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's House)

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight…" Nanako said sad, Yu and Yui looking to Nanako

" _Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quite suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba."_ Announcer said

"That's was road we're pass by earlier" Yui said shock after saw on the television picture was School Zone

"Yeah, could this be, that incident we're heard about?" Yu said figure

" _The deceased has been identified as Ms Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local the television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed"_ the announcer said and show the picture on television that was Ms Mayumi Yamano

"Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!" Nanako said surprised and suddenly Nanako silent

"Don't worried about uncle, Nanako-Chan" Yui said calming her

"Yeah, it'll be all right" Yu told her calming on her

"… I know. That's his job, so this stuff happends" Nanako said sad

" _The body was found hanging from large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or homicide, a thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow"_ the announcer has finished his report and changed into commercial

"This is really bizarre murder, right Nii-sama?" Yui ask Yu

"Yeah, I agreed about. She had already at news on other day" Yu said to Yui

"Oh… Nii-sama mean about Ms Yamano has affair with local councilman's secretary?" Yui asked Yu and he's nodded it

"They found her on the roof? That's scary…" Nanako said scare and suddenly commercial about Junes appear on Television

"Oh! It's Junes" Nanako said

" _At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_ after Junes's commercial finished and song ending about Junes

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sing Junes's song

"Nanako your voice is good" Yu told her with soft smile

"Yeah, you're good singer" Yui said to her with soft smile

"Hee-Hee, I'm the best one in my class!" Nanako said happy

"That's awesome, Nanako-chan" Yui told her happy after Nanako saw her expression happy too, Nanako begin to song again

" _At least, Nanako already forget about scaring stuff"_ Yu thought himself relief

* * *

 **Ta-da! I hope everyone who read this like XD**


	3. Ch3 The Midnight Channel

(Early Morning 04/13/2011, School Zone)

Yu and Yui walked to school but suddenly someone ride bicycle passing them and slide down

 _*DUARK_

"S-Someone…" he said help, because he already inside trash can

"Nii-sama, we should help him" Yui suggestion to Yu

"Yeah, you're right" Yu said agreed and they're help him out from trash can

"Whem, you two are saved me. Thanks! Umm…" he said thanks and try to remember

"Oh yeah, that's right. You two are that transfer students, Yu Narukami and Yui Narukami" he said remember

"Hm, you're remember about us, I thought you're lying down on the table yesterday" Yui told him

"Hahaha, Oh yeah. I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet ya" Yosuke laugh to Yui's said and introduce himself to them

"Nice to meet you too and are you okay?" Yu ask him after he greeting on him

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Yosuke told him

"I glad to hear that" Yui said relief

"O-Oh yeah, thanks" Yosuke suddenly in blush to Yui but Yui don't have idea why he was blushed about

"By the way, did you two hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna! You think it was some kind a warning? There're now way something that weird could've been an accident" Yosuke said to them

"You might be right" Yu said agreed

"Yeah, that's scary thought for someone had been died like that…" Yui said sad

"Yeah, Dangling a dead body over a roof like that… That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place" Yosuke said, Yui looking the clock on her phone

"Nii-sama, we're late!" Yui said

"Oh yeah, you're right. You two wanna ride?" Yosuke asked them

"N-No, we're walked now" Yu said, they're go to school hurry

* * *

(After School)

They're had finished they study who teaching them was Morooka. After School Yui waiting Yu for finished him pack his bag. Yosuke go to near them

"So, you two getting used to this place?" Yosuke asked them

"Yeah" Yu and Yui told them

"Wow, that was fast and compact for you two answer it" Yosuke said

"There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain… something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great… Oh, you know about the local delicacy?" Yosuke said

"Local Delicacy?" Yui ask

"Yeah! It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh?" Yosuke said excite

"I know a place where you two can get it cheap. Wanna come? You two helped me out this morning, so it's on me" Yosuke said

"Hah? That's fine for you, Hanamura-san?" Yui suddenly asked confuse

"That's fine, don't worried Yui-san" Yosuke told her with wink

"What about me, huh? No apologies? My "Trial of the Dragon"" Chie walked to them and tell to Yosuke

"Urgh… You always come around when I'm talking about food" Yosuke said annoyed

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie said to Yukiko

"I'll pass… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway" Yukiko said

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke ask Yukiko impressive

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way" Yukiko answer him and walked back home

"Oh well. We should get going too" Chie said

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat three people?" Yosuke said worried

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't have grilled steak here" Chie ask him annoyed after Yosuke brought some soda to everyone then he go to sit

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans" Yosuke said to Chie

"Still, that's no reason to take to your place" Chie said

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything" Yosuke told her

"Your place?" Yu asked them

"Oh, right. I haven't told you two yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back" Yosuke said to Yu

"So you already moved here before us" Yu said

"Yeah, this location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it, so our entire family came out here" Yosuke said

"Here, this is to welcome you two to town" Yosuke said and take his soda, Yu and Yui take their soda too

"Satonaka-san, yours is on me too" Yosuke said to Chie

"Yeah, I know" Chie said take her soda too

After they're already drink their soda, they're talking each other about animated over small talk

"It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing and… Oh,uh…" Chie said and remember about what she said at last part nervous

"… You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke said understand and suddenly depression

"What is that about?" Yui whisper to Chie

"That was-" "Hey… It's Saki-senpai!" Yosuke said after someone take sit before Chie whisper back to Yui

"Sorry, be right back" Yosuke said to them

"Hm? Who's she? Yosuke's girlfriend?" Yu ask

"Haha, he wishes" Chie said and Yosuke walk to her who sit there

"That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I think she's working here part-time though" Chie said

"Hey, how's it going? You look beat" Yosuke begin ask her

"Heeey! I'm finally on break" Saki Konishi said to him

"What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?" Saki said

"Oh, Madam, you wound me!" Yosuke said

"Kidding aside… You look down. Did something happen?" Yosuke ask Saki

"… It's nothing. I'm just a little tired." Saki told him

"Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I…" Yosuke suggestion to her

" _*chuckle_ I'm okay. Thanks though" Saki said

" _*sigh_ why'd I leave school early yesterday?" Saki suddenly depression and Yosuke confuse about what she said

"Hey… is those two people are who transferred here?" Saki ask after she saw Yu and Yui, she walked go to them

"Are you two the transfer student? Oh, did you two hear about me already?" Sake asked them

"Yeah, we're already hear about you, Saki-Senpai" Yu said

"It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-Chan hanging out with the other guys much" Saki said

"Uh- Not necessarily…" Yosuke said nervous

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you three get along good" Saki said to them

"Yeah, sure" Yu said

"Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You two gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." Saki said

"Hanamura's a great guy, Konishi-senpai" Yui said to her

"Ahaha, I know… I'm just kidding" Saki said joke

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that" Yosuke said

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go…Laters" Saki said to them and back to work

"Oh, uh, Senpai…!" Yosuke call her but she not hear his call

"Hahah, Saki-Senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me" Yosuke said after he sit back

"She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way…" Yosuke said

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Hahaha, I get it… So that's how it is…The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain… Hoho, the flame of forbidden love!" Chie said to him

"Ooh, that was so romantic, does it?" Yui said excite and Chie nodded her agreed

"Wha-!? Dude, it's not like that" Yosuke told to Yui and Chie with light blush

"Oh reaaaallly… Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?" Chie said

"Midnight Channel?" Yu ask

"Yeah, that was the urban legend stuff about Midnight Channel. You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on rainy night, while you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen and they say that person's your soulmate" Chie explain

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful. How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" Yosuke said to Chie

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?" Chie ask him annoyed

"Of course I don't!" Yosuke told her

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out- then you'll see!" Chie said

"Try it out? Wait, you haven't even tired it yourself!?" Yosuke ask her confuse

"Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid" Yosuke said kind a disappointed

"All that a side… you know that "Incident" yesterday? You guys thinks it was murder?" Yosuke asked

"I guess" Yu said

"Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around…? Heehee…" Yosuke said joke

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one?" Chie said annoyed to Yosuke

"All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight" Chie said

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's house)

They're eat their dinner like always. Nanako look sad and depression

"Did you father call?" Yu asking Nanako

"No. He always says he will" Nanako answer him sad and hear someone open the door

"Oh! He's home!" Nanako said happy

"What a day" Dojima said sighing

"Welcome home uncle" Yui greeting him

"Yeah. Did anything happen while I was out?" Dojima ask them

"No. You're late again…" Nanako yelled to Dojima

"I'm sorry… been busy at work" Dojima told her and sit on the sofa

"Can you put the news on for me?" Dojima asking to Nanako and she changed the channel

" _Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba"_ The announcer said report on television

" _Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiragi"_

"That report from yesterday, right Nii-sama?" Yui said to Yu

"Yeah, they're just follow-up their report about the incident yesterday" Yu told her

" _The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them"_ Announcer continue his report

" _In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with local student who found Ms Yamano's body"_

" _*sigh_ an interview with the kid? _*yawn_ where the hell did they find her?" Dojima said annoyed

" _What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"_ Reported ask her

" _U-Umm…"_ female student said uneasy. The female student's face and voice are indistinct

"I feel… I meet her somewhere…" Yui ask herself like knowing her

"So you too, huh…" Yu said agreed on Yui

" _Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"_ Reported asking on her

" _Huh? She was killed?"_ female student said

" _Oh, errr… So did you see anyone suspicion around here?"_ the reported ask her

" _No, not really…"_ female student answer

" _We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"_ Reporter asking her

" _Huh? That's…"_ female student unable to answer it

"… _She look like Konishi-senpai, Hanamura's senpai"_ Yui thought remind her

" _-a tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district, many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result"_ Announcer reporting

"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it…" Dojima comment the announcer

" _It really is a bizarre case isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down on an antenna… I'd have to say it's warning or a sign from the culprit"_ Commentator said his comment

" _Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime"_ Announcer said

" _*yawn_ Loads of prank calls, though…" Dojima said

" _So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?"_ Commentator ask

" _We'll be right back after these messages"_ Announcer said and Junes's commercial appear

" _At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_ Junes's commercial ending with song

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sing

"Hey Dad… Can we go to Junes together sometime" Nanako asked Dojima

"..."

"…No?" Nanako asked and looking him already asleep

"Uncle already a sleep" Yu said

" _*sigh_ Geez…." Nanako sighing

* * *

(Yu's room)

Yu already on his room and waiting the midnight channel like Chie said before

 _*knock *knock_

"Nii-sama, are you still up?" Yui ask him afte she knocked the door

"Yeah, I still up" Yu told her

"Can you let me in, Nii-sama?" Yui ask him and Yu opening the door for Yui

"Yui, I thought you're already sleep with Nanako" Yu said

"Yeah… But somehow I unable to sleep… I think, I still thinking about Satonaka-san said before about that rumor and… actually making me curios" Yui told him

"Well, let's us waiting Midnight Channel" Yu said and Yui agreed. They're waiting the rumor at midnight

(Later)

"…."

"This's already Midnight" Yui said after she had looking wall clock

"Yeah" Yu said and stand up in front of TV

"I think about Midnight Channel just an rumor" Yu said to Yui

"Yeah, I agree about that" Yui said agreed

"Well… Let's us go to sle-" _*CRIINGG_

Before Yu said something suddenly someone had appear on television. The woman who look pain at screen

"It cannot be… that rumor was…. True?" Yui asked confuse after saw on television has appear

"Yeah- Gah!" Yu suddenly felt in pain at his head

"N-Nii-sama! Gih!" Yui suddenly felt in pain at her head too

" _I am Thou… Thou are I…You're the one who can open this door…"_ Yu hear the male voice and similar like Yu's voice from his head

" _I am Thou… Thou are I… You're the one who can open this door…"_ Yui hear the female voice and similar like Yui's voice from her head

 _*DUARK_ The big lighting has strike on pillar

" _*gasp *gasp_ W-What is that…?" Yui ask herself confuse after her pain has vanish from her head

" _*gasp_ I-I don't know…" Yu answer her, he looking on the screen

"W-What're you doing, Nii-sama?" Yui ask him worried, Yu try touch the screen

 _*cling_

"W-What?" Yu suddenly confuse after he hand can in on the screen

"How can you…" Yui suddenly shock unable to said anything

"Guaah!" Yu suddenly merged on the screen

"N-Nii-sama!" Yui said in panic and help me for outing him from the screen

 _*DUK_

"Ouch…" Yui able pull him out but Yu get hit by small table at behind

"Nii-sama? Are you okay?" Yui ask him quick

"Yeah… I fine, not worried" Yu answer her

"Hey, are you two okay?" Nanako ask them from outside room

"Did we're wake you up?" Yui said to Nanako

"I hear loud noise voice from my room…" Nanako said worried

"Well Good night" Nanako said and back to her room

"W-What's just happened?" Yui ask confuse

"I don't, but let's us talking about this to the others" Yu said to Yui and she's agreed

* * *

(After School 04/14/2011, Classroom)

Everyone at class had talking about the incident from yesterday, Yu and Yui hear what's they're talking

"What's up with the body being hung upside-down? That's freaky!" short girl said

"Is it supposed to be like, mimicking an execution? It's messed up" sitting girl said

"My senpai told me it was a third-year named Saki who found the body" Short girl said, they're still continue on their gossip

"Y-Yo. Um…" Yosuke cannot said anything

"What it is?" Yu ask him

"It's, uh, it's not really that important, but…Well, yesterday on TV, I…" Yosuke suddenly don't know what he want to said

"Hm?" Yui ask him

"Oh, uhh… Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha…" Yosuke told them

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body" Chie said to Yosuke

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either" Yosuke said worried

"Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at inn today too?" Chie asked her

"Things are really out of hand right now… I'm sorry" Yukiko said depression

"Is it just me or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke ask Chie

"I guess they're running her ragged" Chie said

"And she look depressed too" Yu said

"By the way, did you see…it…last night?" Chie asked them

"Huh? Uh, well… what about you?" Yosuke ask back to her

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie said surprised

"But… my soulmate's girl? What's that supposed to mean?" Chie ask confuse

"You could tell who it was?" Yui ask Chie

"I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure… Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She wearing our school uniform, and…"

"Hey… I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out detail, though, the image I saw was much blurrier" Before Chie finished her word suddenly Yosuke figure it

"Wait, so you saw it too!? And we saw the same girl? Does that mean… we have the same soulmate?" Chie ask shock

"How should I know?" Yosuke said confuse

"How about you two? Did you see it?" Yosuke ask Yu and Yui

"Yeah, and actually…." Yu said and explain to them about what happen yesterday

"It sounds like we all saw the same person…But weird voice, what was that about getting sucked into your TV?" Yosuke said confuse from Yu's story

"That was true" Yu said

"Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV" Yosuke said to Yu

"That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you got stuck' cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. If it had been bigger-Oh, that's reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV" Chie said excite and suddenly reminder

"Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check' em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month" Yosuke said

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronic, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaa" Chie said excite and looking on her kungfu style

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe" Yosuke said excite

"Nii-sama, they're don't believe on us" Yui said to him with low voice

"Yeah, I already figure it up" Yu answer her

* * *

(Junes Electronic Department)

"Wow, this is huge! And… Holy Crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?" Chie shock after she saw huge TV

"I dunno… Rich folks? Honestly, not many people shop for TV's here. That's why we don't have clerks around" Yosuke said

"Huh…Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free" Chie said look on Yu and Yui and Yosuke. Chie and Yosuke move forward and try to touch the screen but nothing happens

"… Nope, can't get in. Figures" Yosuke said

"Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream" Chie said agreed

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side… Argh, what am I saying!?" Yosuke said

"So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?" Yosuke ask her

"They said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?" Chie ask him, they walked away for looking another TV, Yu and Yui begin look to on the screen

"Looks like they're not believe us" Yui said

"Yeah… By the way let's try touch this screen. I don't think the yesterday was dreaming" Yu said

"Let me try" Yui said and she touch her finger to the screen

 _*cling_

"Hah? I actually… can do it?" Yui said confuse

"I think we're have same power…." Yu told her

"I try looking inside" "W-Wait!" Yui try stop him but Yu's hand already go in on the screen

"Oh yeah, Yu, what kind of TV do you-" Yosuke want to ask Yu but suddenly he saw Yu's hand has already inside TV and shock

"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?" Chie ask

"I-Is his arm… In the TV…?" Yosuke said confuse

"Whoa…Uhhh… Is that some kind a… new model? L-Like with a new function?" Chie ask excite

"Hell no!" Yosuke yelled on her and running into Yu and Yui

"You gotta be kidding me… Did you really stick your hand through the screen?" Chie asked curios

"Just like you see" Yui told her

"Oh man… This is for real… That's some magic trick, man! So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret" Yosuke ask worried

"That's not magic trick, Hanamura-san" Yui said and Yu suddenly he let his head entered on screen

"N-Nii-sama!?" Yui suddenly shock worried

"H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?" Yosuke said worried

"Oh my God!" Chie yell worried

"Nii-sama, you saw something inside there?" Yui suddenly ask Yu try to calm herself

"Yeah, there's empty space inside here" Yu told her calm

"Wh-What do you mean, "Inside"!?" Yosuke ask him worried

"Wh-What do you mean, "empty space"!?" Chie ask worried

"And?" Yui ask him "It seems very spacious in here" Yu said

"Wh-What do you mean "spacious"!?" Yosuke ask him back

"I mean, what's going on!?" Chie ask worried

"Holy crap… I-I think is all too much for my bladder…" Yosuke said extreme worried and cannot hold it

"Huh?" Yui suddenly worried

"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!?" Chie ask

"I've been holding it in all day! I haven't had a chance to go…Aaargh! Can't…hold it… anymore…!" Yosuke said, he hurry go to toilet but suddenly Yosuke back

"Shit! Customers! They're coming!" Yosuke said

"What!? But we've got a guy half stuck in the TV here! Wh-What're we gonna do!?" Chie said worried and they're walked around

"Calm down, you two!"

"Huh? Wait!"

 _*BRUK_

Yui try to calming them, but the accident they're hit to Yui and Yu's back and go inside the screen

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked this storieds after the event finished, I'll writer the important part, and this persona 4 fanfiction on Persona 4 Golden XD, and I already decide it! the persona still add personality but kind a different (I guess) I hope you're enjoy it XD**


	4. Ch4 TV World

**New chapter has update, after they have their persona. I'll wrote the event and social link(But not all social link I should wrote it) I hope everyone liked my Stories! Don't forget for preview**

* * *

(?)

 _*BRUK_

"Ouch… that was hurt…Hah?" Yosuke said feel pain and notice something

Yu,Yui,Yosuke and Chie has landed but they're looking around them was surrender by thick fog and unable to see around. Yosuke and Chie look confuse, Yu and Yui look calm about this

"So… Uh… We're still alive right?" Chie ask worried "Yeah, we're still alive" Yui told her

"Are you guys okay?" Yu ask them

"I think my butt's cracked now…" Yosuke said in pain

"Of course it is!" Chie answer him annoyed

"Whoa!" Yosuke suddenly surprised after he looking around him

"Wh-What now!? Did you wet you pants!?" Chie ask shock

"No, stupid! Look around!" Yosuke told her annoyed. They are look around

"Is this…." Chie said confuse "a studio?" Yu said confuse

"Look on this fog… this is so thick" Yui said

"Yeah, there's no place like this in Inaba is there?" Chie ask confuse

"Hell no… This place is huge…" Yosuke said confuse

"Let's us looking around here" Yu suddenly said and suggestion for looking around

"Huh? B-But…Look, we need to get home and-!" Chie said worried and looking around for the exit

"Huh?" Chie suddenly confuse after no see the exit

"Wait a minute… Which way did we come in from, I don't see a way in… or out!" everyone shock after Chie said

"What? That can't be right! H-How could that be!?" Yosuke ask worried

"I don't know! Don't ask me! I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!" Chie yelled to him

"Okay… so how!?" Yosuke ask her yell

"Calm down Hanamura-san, Satonaka-san. That's not time for fighting" Yui told them

"O-Oh yeah, you're right" Yosuke said agreed to Yui

"Let's us check around here for way to get out" Yu said to them

"Y-Yeah, an exit! We need to find one!" Yosuke said agreed to Yu

"Yes, we don't have the choice but looking around in this place" Yui agreed to Yu

"Is there really a way outta here?" Chie ask worried

"We got in… so we must be able to get out somehow" Yosuke said

"That's true, but…" Chie said worried

"Don't worried Satonaka-san, we'll find the exit for sure" Yui told her for not worried

"Y-Yeah, you're right, I glad you're here Yui" Chie said granted to her

"Let's us moving" Yu said and everyone begin walk to find out the exit

* * *

They're walked around and arrived somewhere look like building

"What is this place? It feels different from where we were before…" Chie ask worried

"It looks like we're in some kind a building, but… Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see" Yosuke said complain

"Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?" Chie ask worried

"I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust instinct a little" Yosuke said

"I know, but…" "Look" before Chie said something Yui said first

"I saw the door over there" Yui said point her finger forward

"Let's keep move forward" Yu said and everyone go walk forward

* * *

They're go inside look like bedroom Yu and Yosuke go inside first

"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?" Yosuke said

"Yeah, this is fog different when we were still outside" Yu said agreed and Yosuke hang up his phone

"No service. What a surprise" Yosuke said

"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going…" Chie said to them with Yui, after Yu and Yosuke looking back

"Hm? What's wrong?" Chie ask them and Yui look back surprised

"Satonaka-san, look back" Yui told her and Chie looking back and shock

"Huh? What the…!?" Chie said shock after the posters with faceless

"It's dead end! There's no exit!" Chie said

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go…" Yosuke said worried

"Argh! I can't hold it any longer… My bladder's gonna explode!" Yosuke said cannot hold it and running into walls

"Yosuke!? What're you doing!?" Chie ask him and Yui hurry look away

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!" Yosuke said

"You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding" Chie said complain

"T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!" Yosuke yell to them

"Aargh! I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!" Yosuke yelled annoyed to them

"Like I care" Chie said "Anyways… what's with this room?"

"Yeah, look at this posters, their faces are all cut out…" Yui said after she look around

"Yeah, like someone really hate this person" Chie said agreed, Yosuke walked to the chair and up was rope

"Dude… this chair and rope… That kind of arrangement is never good…" Yosuke said worried

"That tied in noose… was a scarf?" Yui ask and figure it

"Yeah, that was it" Yu answer Yui

"Let's us go back and find on another place for out" Yu suggestion to them calm

"Yes, I agreed" Yui said agreed. They are want go back from start suddenly Yosuke stop and looking the picture

"Hey… I think I've seen that poster before" Yosuke said try to remember

"Who CARES!? Let's go! I am sick of this place!" Chie told him

"Why suddenly I not feeling well" Yui said depression

"Now you mention it, me too" Yosuke said same thing

"Me either" Chie said agreed

"Yeah, I don't feel so well" Yu said depression

" _Could this be due to this places or oppressive atmosphere is?"_ Yu thought himself

"Let's go back" Yosuke said, they're go back from start place

* * *

They're already arrived from the start place where they're landing

"Whew… We finally made It back… Wait what's that?" Chie said because she saw something

"Th-There's something over there!" Yosuke said shock

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear?" Chie asked confuse

"Maybe this is the bear?" Yui said unsure about her answer

"What in the world?" Yosuke asked confuse

"T-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys?" Mysterious bear said

" _*gasp_ It talked! W-What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?" Chie said shock and challenge that bear fight

"D-Don't yell at me like that…" the bear said scare

"Satonaka-san, that's not answer for use violence to that bear" Yui told her and changed her look to the bear

"I'm sorry about that Mr Bear, we didn't doing to scaring on you or hurting on you" Yui said to the bear nicely for make the bear for not scare

"R-Really?" the bear answer her, Yui nodded it

"She's right, we need asking you something" Yu said to that bear and begin for question

"What is this place?" Yu ask that bear

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name, it's where I live" the bear said

"You… lived here?" Yosuke said

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache" the bear said

" _Throwing people in?"_ Yu thought himself

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke asked confuse

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!" Teddie said angry

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!? What ARE you!? Where are we!?" Chie yell that bear back and scaring again

"Calm down, Satonaka-san, that bear would be scare if you yelling like that" Yui said calming her

"Yeah Yui I know but… What the heck's going on here!?" Chie yelled annoyed, that bear run and hid behind Yu and Yui

"Eh?" Yu suddenly confuse

"I already told you… A-Anyways, you should hurry back" that bear said

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!" Yosuke yell to bear

"Uurgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" the bear said angry to Yosuke

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit- Wait what?" Yosuke suddenly stop yell and shock after hearing that bear said. The bear stomp on the floor and suddenly appear the pillar small television

"What the hell!?" Yosuke said shock and confuse after saw it

"W-Where did those TVs come from!?" Chie ask confuse, and everyone walked to in front of small television

"Don't tell me this TVs was-" "Okay, now go,go outta here! I'm busy bear!" Before Yu said something the bear said

"What's going on now!? Whoa! Hey, what're you doing!?" Chie ask confuse and the bear pushed them to small television

"S-Stop pushing!" Yosuke yelled

The bear pushed them and they're already inside screen and they're appear they already notice

* * *

"Huh? Is this?" Chie asked

"We're back at Junes" Yu said calm, they're stand up and hear store announcement

" _Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you dish for the dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain"_ Store announcement to all shopper

"Crap, it's already that late!?" Yosuke said

"Looks like we were in there for quite a while" Chie said

"That's right, now I remember where I saw that poster before" Yosuke said remember

"Look over there! That's the poster we saw" Yosuke said and point his finger to the poster and everyone look where Yosuke's point it

"That was Misuzu Hiiragi the enka singer" Yui said

"Yeah and she's been all over the news lately" Chie said

"Something about… her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day"

"Hey, so does that mean?" Yosuke ask

"That weird room we saw… Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death? Now that I think about it… there was that creepy hanging from the ceiling" Yosuke said confuse

"Yargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore" Yosuke said

"I'm feeling chill too…" Chie said uneasy

"Let's go home… I wanna lie down and rest"

Everyone decide go home and get the rest

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's house)

"We're home" Yu greeting

"Oh welcome home you two" Dojima said, Yu and Yui take a sit and the both are not feel well

"Uh-Hmm… Well, I doubt you'd know…But have you two heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?" Dojima suddenly ask to them

"She is the one who discovered the body, right?" Yu said

"Yeah, it's true" Dojima said agreed

"To be honest… We got a call from her family. She's disappeared" Dojima said make Yu and Yui surprised

"What uncle mean by, she's disappeared?" Yui ask confuse

"Yeah, her family said that when we get call. We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet" Dojima said. Yu and Yui suddenly shock after Dojima said

" _*sigh_ Work just keeps pilling up…" Dojima said sighing

" _What's going on here…"_ Yu thought himself confuse

" _And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town"_ the announcer said and show Yamano's picture

" _Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown, but the police investigation had found that she had staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn"_

" _Amagi Inn? That was Yukiko's family runs, right?"_ Yu thought himself figure

" _She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal?"_ announcer said

" _Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manager's teenager daughter also works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!"_ Commentator said excited

" _Hm? That must be Yukiko"_ Yu thought himself figure commentator who's talking

" _Uhh… I-I see… Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain has begun to subside from now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area…"_ announcer still continue reporting

"Is the ramen ready now?" Nanako ask

"Give it some more time" Dojima said

"Ha-chi! _*sneez_ " Yu sneezed

"Nii-sama, are you o- Ha-chi! _*sneez_ " Yui sneezed too

"Are you two sick?" Dojima ask them

"Kind a" Yu said

"You two are probally still adjusting to the new environment" Dojima said

"I guess…" Yui said

"Nanako, could you get him some cold medicine?" Dojima asking Nanako, Nanako nodded it for brought the medicine

"You two should get bed after you take it" Dojima said

"Yeah, Thanks…" Yu said thanks to him

After Nanako gave them the medicine, Yu and Yui go to their room and sleep

* * *

 **I hope everyone like my fanfiction! Don't forget for preview it**


	5. Ch5 The Victim and Meet Teddie

**For next chapter, chapter would be awaking personas. After this I would thinking about next chapter. The persona would be add personality same like always(sorry for repeat again)**

* * *

(Early Morning 04/15/2011, Dojima's house)

Yu down stair and look on Dojima in hurry

"Ah, you're up. Well, I'm off" after Dojima said he left house

"Why uncle left the house earlier?" Yu ask

"… Dad has to go something. He got a call, so he left" Nanako told him, suddenly she looks worried

After they're finished their breakfast. Yu and Yui take their umbrella girl then left house and go to school

* * *

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

Yu and Yui walked the usual road and, they're hear the girls who gossiping something

"When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming by" Red umbrella girl said

"You live by the police station, don't you? Did you hear anything?" white umbrella ask

"I heard some yelling but, nothing more. Total disappointment." Red umbrella said

"Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. How else are we supposed to get juicy stories?" white umbrella said

 _*RIING *RING_

"I hear police car's sirens, there must been incident" Yui suddenly said after she hear the sirens

"Yeah, let's us keep moving before we're late" Yu said to her and continue they walked to school

* * *

(Afternoon, School)

"Hey… Did you see it yesterday?" Rumor-loving girl said

"Of course not… What, is that rumor for real?" long- haired girl ask

"I dunno, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it" rumor-loving girl said unsure

"Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch" Chie said

"I see" Yu said

"I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden" Chie ask

"I don't know" Yu said

"Hm? Hanamura-san what's wrong?" Yui ask Yosuke because she notice he was silent all the times

"Oh, it's nothing…" Yosuke told to her, Yui cannot said anything, she notice he must been thinking something

"Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the principal has something to say" Ms Sofue said and changed her position to principal

"I… regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms Saki Konishi of class 3….has passed away" Everyone shock after principal said about Saki Konishi has passed away

"Passed away!?" Chie shock after hearing it

Yu and Yui shock too but cannot said anything. Yui change her look to Yosuke, he looks so shock and he bite his lips

"Ms Konishi was found deceased early this morning…The reason behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school to provide only the facts" principal said, all students suspired and talking to each other

"All right, please quite down… I have assured by faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks…"

"Found dead? How could this happened?" Chie shock, Chie look back on Yosuke, the principal's address continues

After principal finished all students back to their class

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there soon" Yosuke said to Yu, Yui and Chie.

"Hanamura-san…" Yui said worried

"Don't worried about me…. I just need some time…" Yosuke told her depression

"But-" "Please…" Yosuke told her, Yui nodded it and everyone leave him be

* * *

Yu, Yui and Chie go back to their class but suddenly they're someone talking about Saki Konishi

"She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy" Rumor-loving girl said

"Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case" girl's friend said

"Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison" Rumor-loving girl said

"Unknown? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama. Oh by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie. They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?" Girl's friend said

"Haha, sound like someone had a nightmare. The media's been broadcasting their interview with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain" Rumor-loving said, and the girls are leaving

"Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved it…" Chie said annoyed

"Hey…" Yosuke said hi to them and walked to them

"Hanamura-san, are you okay, now?" Yui ask him

"Yeah… by the way, did you guys check out the TV last night?" Yosuke ask them

"Yosuke! Not you too!" Chie said annoyed to Yosuke

"Just listen for sec! Something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again, and…I think the girl on the screen was Saki-Senpai" Yosuke said figure

"There's no mistaking it… Senpai looked like… she was writhing in pain…And then she disappeared from the screen" Yosuke said

"What?" Chie ask confuse

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's right…? Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe… just maybe, but…" Yosuke said

"You mean, people has appear on Midnight Channel would be died?" Yu said figure what Yosuke's said

"What? Are you serious?" Chie ask shock and Yui hear that either shock

"I can't say for sure, but something tells me… I just can't dismiss it as coincidence" Yosuke said

"Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears?" Yosuke said

"Yeah, that bear said "someone's been throwing people in here"" Yui said remember what mysterious bear said

"Yeah, and that room with the posters on the wall… It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean… don't you think there's some kind of connection" Yosuke said

"I think so" Yui said thinking

"Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!?" Yosuke asked

"You might be right, Yosuke" Yu said agreed to him

"So it's not just me, huh?" Yosuke said nodded

"If there's connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world that would explain the posters in that room. Which means… if we look around, we find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too" Yosuke explain

"Yosuke don't tell me…" Chie ask figure

"Yeah… I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself" Yosuke said

"Don't do this…You should just let the police handle this and-"

"You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case, beside the police wouldn't believe on us if we're talking about TV World Stuff" Yosuke yell to Chie before she said something

"It's just… I need to know why Senpai had die like this" Yosuke said depression himself

"Hanamura-san…." Yui said sad and worried

"And there's no way I ignored it now…" Yosuke said depression

"Sorry… but Yu… you're the only person can help me. I'm gonna got get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes" Yosuke said look on Yu and run to Junes

"Let's us hurry to Junes now" Yu said and everyone nodded it

* * *

(After School, Junes Electronic Section)

Yosuke already waiting them at big TV from yesterday

"You guys came!" Yosuke said relief

"We came to stop you, idiot! You shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous" Chie yelled to him

"I know… But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again" Yosuke said

""Maybe" isn't good enough!" Chie said yell

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me" Yosuke said

"It's true, but…" Chie said agreed and worried

"There's no telling what may happen over there had waiting on us" Yu said

"Are you sure you'll do this? This may be dangerous" Yui ask worried

"Yeah, it'll be just you and me" Yosuke said

"Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie,I'm leaving you in charge of this" Yosuke said and gave the rope to her

"A rope…?" Chie ask and take the rope

"We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on this and wait here" Yosuke told her

"This is a lifeline? C'mon wait a sec…" Chie said worried

"Here Yu the golf for you" Yosuke said and gave the golf club to him

"How about you?" Yu ask him

"I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed" Yosuke said

"Yui you should wait here-" "…No, I'm going to" Before Yu said to her, Yui suddenly said to come too

"What the-!? Yui!?" Chie shock after Yui said

"Yui, that was too dangerous for you, you should wait us here with Chie!" Yosuke told her

"No, I'll keep going with you guys" Yui said and look on Yu, her eyes full determination, Yu understand by looking on her eyes

"I understand, but remember don't leave our side" Yu said

"Yes, Nii-sama" Yui said and changed her look to Chie

"I'll be fine, so don't worried" Yui told her "Yui…" Chie said worried

"Let's go, we can't wasting any times. Chie don't let go the rope" "Wait!" After Yosuke said Yu and Yui nodded it, Chie try stop them but they're already inside the TV

* * *

(TV World)

 _*BRUK_

"Owww!" Yosuke felt hurt after landing it, they're get up after landing it

"Is this…" Yosuke said

"The same place, when we're come to here last time" Yu said

"So they are connected from place to place" Yosuke said relief

"Y-You guys… Why'd come back?" mysterious bear said shock after saw them back

"I get it! You're the ones behind this!"that bear go to near them and suspicious to them

"Hm? You're bear from last time" Yui suddenly said and remember

"Wait, what the hell did you just say!?" Yosuke ask figure about that bear said

"Lately, I can tell someone's here throwing people in here, it's making this world more and more messed up…"that bear said look back again to them

"This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That's means you're the most suspicious" that bear said

"You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaaawr!" that bear said and pointed to them

"Hell no" Yu said to that bear

"We never do something like that" Yui told that bear

"What're you talking about "throwing people in"!? If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a-" Yosuke ask annoyed and pause his said

"Wait a sec…" Yosuke suddenly figure

"All this talk about someone throwing people in here… Does he mean Senpai and the announcer?" Yosuke ask

"That must be and "someone" has throwing Konishi-senpai and Ms Mayumi into this world" Yu said

"Yeah… I agree" Yosuke said agreed

"If someone has throwing those two people into this world… the culprit must have intending to kill them? If that's case…" Yui said figure

"What're you guys mumbling about? Why'd you come here, anyways!?" that bear ask annoyed

"It's a one way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?" that bear said

"Yeah, Whatever! We don't need your help this time! See this time we have a lifeline!" Yosuke said

"Yosuke…" Yu said point his finger to rope and Yosuke look it and surprised

"Whaaat!?" Yosuke said shock

* * *

(Junes)

"I told you… That wasn't work!" Chie said worried and almost cry because the rope already slice

* * *

(Back to TV World)

"H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!" Yosuke yell to that bear

"Grrr! I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time. But never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!" that bear answer him yell

"Proof?" Yu ask confuse

"See! So it's you guys!" that bear said

"For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you! Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious!" Yosuke told that bear annoyed

"He's right, Mr Bear. At our world every times the fog appears, a dead body shows up, it has to be related to this place, if you know something could you tell us?" Yui ask that bear calm

"Dead body? Whenever the fog appears?" that bear ask to Yui

"Yes" Yui said

"Miss, I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violet" that bear said

"Shadow?" Yu ask confuse

"Aahh… I get it" that bear said

"Huh…? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit!" Yosuke said annoyed to that bear

"If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here? Shadow get violet?" Yosuke ask confuse

"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happends! Okay, no more question. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!" that bear told to them

"But we're not doing this" Yu told to that bear

"Yeah! We're not do anything! Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!?" Yosuke said angry

"I-I'm just saying… You might be the culprit, just making sure" that bear said unsure

"Man, this bear's driving me nuts…"Yosuke said annoyed

"By the way, this place looks like the studio" Yui said after she looking around

"Yeah, like someone filmed it- Wait, Hey don't tell me… Is that weird show being filmed here!?" Yosuke suddenly ask that bear

"Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?" that bear ask confuse

"Looks like this bear don't know about that either" Yu said

"Hanamura-san want to said is, someone's been filming the people that get thrown in this place" Yui said to that bear for understand that bear

"Y-Yes, just like she said" Yosuke said agreed

"….? I don't get it. This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here"

"Always been like this?" Yui said confuse

"You mean just you and Shadow things?" Yu ask that bear

"Yup! Only me and Shadows are here!" that bear answer Yu's question

"Ugh… We don't know what these shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter! You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe you're the culprit! What's with that stupid costume!? I'd say it's time you showed your face!" _*Boof_ Yosuke said and take off that bear's costume, after Yosuke open it that costume actually empty everyone has suspired

"Woah!" Yosuke said shock

"Inside that costume was…" Yui said shock

"Empty" Yu said shock calm

"W-What the hell are you!?" Yosuke ask confuse and shock

Yui walk to near that bear and take back his head

 _*Boof_

"Puwah… Thank you miss" that bear said thanks to her

"Y-Yui you're too kind, you know that?" Yosuke ask her annoyed

"I just feel sorry to that bear" Yui said

"Me…? The culprit? I wouldn't do such a thing" that bear said depression

"If you wouldn't do such thing like that, please don't said something slander like that on us" Yui said to that bear

"She's right, If we're the real culprit I could be smacked your head with this golf club now" Yu said

"I sorry… I just want to live here peacefully…" that bear said depression, everyone understand that bear's feeling

"Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me or else…" that bear said

"Or else?" Yu ask

"I'm not gonna let you guys outta here" that bear

"Y-You little…!" Yosuke yelled to that bear

"This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess! And then…. Then I… Waaaaahhh…" that bear suddenly cry

"Wh-What're you crying for all of a sudden?" Yosuke ask confuse

"I kind a understand about that" Yui said

"Geez, this thinng's really weirding me out…" Yosuke said annoyed

" _*sigh_ Hey, what should we do?" Yosuke ask Yu

"Let us help this bear" Yu said

"I agreed with Nii-sama, after all, we have the same purpose, right?" Yui said

"Yeah, I agreed about that" Yosuke said agreed

"You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me?" that bear suddenly said

"Sure, I promise" Yu said promise "T-Thank you!" that bear said relief

"Damn bear… Practically holding a gun to our heads" Yosuke said annoyed

"That's fine right? At least we can find the culprit and able for help this bear too" Yui said

"A-Ah? Yeah… but look for the culprit, huh? Bring It on! You got my word, too" Yosuke said

"Might as well introduce ourselves I'm Yosuke Hanamura and they're my friends" Yosuke introduce himself

"Yui Narukami, that's pleasure to meet you" Yui introduce herself

"Yu Narukami and you're?" Yu introduce himself and ask that bear's name

"Teddie" that bear said his name Teddie

" _*groan_ Figures" Yosuke said annoyed

"But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?" Yosuke ask

"I dunno. Oh but I know where the last person came in" Teddie said

"Last Person?" Yui suddenly susprised after Teddie said

"You mean Saki-Senpai!?" Yosuke ask shock

"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name, I'll take you there. You might find clues. Oh, one thing first. You two should put these on" Teddie said and gave them the glasses. Yu's glasses color is sliver, Yui's glasses color is white, Yosuke's glasses color is orange

"Glasses?" Yu said and they're put their glasses suddenly the vision instantly become much clearer

"Whoa!" Yosuke said suspired

"The fog around us suddenly disappears like… not exit" Yui said shock

"They'll help you walk through the fog…Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me!" Teddie said

"I see, thanks Teddie" Yu said thanks

"Uh… But I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have defend yourselves" Teddie said

"What happened to relying on you!? Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand!? We brought weapons, but I mean… they're more for show! If it's so dangerous why don't you do something instead of relying on us!?" Yosuke yell to him

"Uh uh. No way. I've got no muscles. Oh! I'll give you moral support from safe distance. How that's sound?" Teddie said

"No muscles? Are you serious!?"Yosuke ask yell

"Let me try" Yu said and try touching Teddie

 _*Boing *Bruk_

"N-Nooo" Teddie said need help

"Is this thing for real!? Ugh, this is so lame…" Yosuke said disappointed

"But he said, Teddie will give us moral support that's enough for help us" Yui said and help Teddie up

"Yui's right" Yu said agreed

"Let's us keep moving for now, Teddie could you guide us to that places?" Yu said

"Ok and follow me!" Teddie said, they're begin walk and follow Teddie

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked my fanfiction! Don't forget for preview it XD**


	6. Ch6 Awakening Their Persona

(TV World)

"What is this place…? It looks just like the shopping district…" Yosuke ask confuse

"What's going on here!?" Yosuke ask

Teddie guide them to last person's place for finding the clue, and they were arriving the place like Shopping District is

"Some weird places have arrived here recently. Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do" Teddie said

"By the way…" Yui said and everyone look behind "Why are you standing so far from us?" Yui ask

"You better not be planning to high- tail it if something does come up" Yosuke said annoying to Teddie

"Of course not!" Teddie said

"I mean. Uh. I can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way…" Teddie telling them with blush

"Hrmm…Man, they really all out on this" Yosuke said looking around him

"But out of all the places in town, why'd they replicate this one?" Yosuke ask

"How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here" Teddie said confuse

" _*sigh_ As usual, nothing you say makes any sense" Yosuke answering him

"But if this is our shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's…" Yosuke said then begin running

"Hanamura-san, wait!" Yui told him and they're begin run for following him

* * *

They're stop at Konishi's Shop

"I knew it! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run" Yosuke said

"Does this mean… Senpai disappeared here? What could've happened?" Yosuke ask worry

"Why don't we go inside? Maybe we can find the clue insides that shop" Yu suggestion

"You right, let's us go inside" Yosuke said and want go to inside shop

"W-Wait a second. Th-They're here!" Teddie suddenly warning

"What?" Yosuke ask

"…Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack!" Teddie told them

"What!?" Yosuke said worry

Suddenly the black slime appear from red door at Liquor Shop and transform into red ball with mouth

"T-That was the Shadows!" Teddie said

"W-What the hell-!?" Yosuke ask shock, and the shadows want attacking Yosuke

"Hanamura-san!" Yui yell worried

"Yosuke! Gih!" Yu suddenly feel pain at his headache

* * *

(Inside Yu's soul)

"…."

Yu open his eyes, he looking around was dark and he landing like water floor

"Where I am?" Yu asking himself

" _This is inside your soul"_

"Hah? Who is that?" Yu ask someone has calling him

" _You should know already…. Thou Art I…. I am Thou_ …."

"I remember…. You're voice I hear at last time, right?" Yu said reminder

" _Yes…"_

"And who're you?" Yu ask his name

" _I am you… you are me…."_

" _You should already know who I am, right?"_

" _And you already open those door… Now use my power, to protect your friends…"_

"I'll protect someone I cared…." Yu said with determination

"And…I already know, who you are…" Yu said and looking his back, the humanoid with black coat and white mask, he holding sword like naginata on his hand, he wear boots with blade like high heels

"You are…."

* * *

Yu suddenly open his eyes he's had holding tarot card and bright light on tarot card

"What is that?" Yui ask him but Yu ignore Yui's question

"Per…so…na!" Yu said persona and the tarot card suddenly change into flame light blue

 _*CRUSH_

"Guuwaah…!"

After Yu crashing the tarot card with his palm hand. The flame light blue appear on Yu's behind, Yu had summoning his Persona

"Whoa!" Teddie said excite "W-What was that!?" Yosuke ask confuse

"T-That was awesome…." Yui said looking to his brother curios

The shadow changing their target to Yu now, and going to attack

"I'll finish this quick, Izanagi!" Yu command his persona

"Yes! **Mazio!** " _*Bzzttzzzz_ Izanagi said accept his order then using lighting magic to those shadows and fell down

"Now! This is your chance!" Teddie caution to Yu

"Izanagi!" Yu order

" **Cleave!"** * _SLICE_ Izanagi slashing the one from shadows and vanish

"Oh no! Watch out! That one want to attack on him!" Teddie caution

 _*dodge_

Yu able to dodging shadow's attack

"Now this is our chance" Izanagi said "Yeah! Here we goes" Yu said, they're running near to last shadow

"Gaah!" **"Cleave!"**

 _*SLICE_

Yu and Izanagi slashing (hitting) the shadow with combination from Persona and Persona-user

"The battle is over…" Izanagi said

"Thanks for your help" Yu said thanks, Izanagi nodded it and return to Yu's soul

"That things… has vanish…" Yui said shock and excite

"That was… awesome" Yosuke said curios and suspired

"…"

"This is… my persona?" Yu ask to himself

"Yes" Yu hear someone's voice, he looking back, that was Izanagi in human form

"Izanagi? You change your form into human form?" Yu ask suspired calm, after see Izanagi's form same like him but he wearing same like Persona's form without steels around him and mask

"Yes, after the battle was finished I return back to your soul, I'd change my form into human form and I cannot leave your side either, for changing my form into the Persona form, you should calling me again and I'll able change again into my original form" Izanagi explain

"I see, how about everyone else? They're able to see you?" Yu ask

"No, just persona-user able to see and hear me" Izanagi said

"Oi!" Yosuke calling him, everyone walk to near him

"Nii-sama!? Are you okay!?" Yui asking him first

"Yes, I fine" Yu answer her

"That was your little sister?" Izanagi ask

" _Yes me and her are twins"_ Yu thought himself for answering him

"I see, she must be respect on you so much … and she even calling you "Nii-sama"" Izanagi said

" _Yes"_ Yu thought himself for answering him

"By the way! Wh-What was that!?" Yosuke ask curios

"Did I hear you say "Persona"!? What was it-I mean, what did you do!?" Yosuke asking him curios

"Calm down, Yosuke" Yu told him for calm down

"Yeah, Yosuke. You're troubling Sensei and his "friend"" Teddie said

"S-Sensei?" Yosuke ask confuse

"His friend?" Yui ask confuse

"… Looks like this bear in costume can see me, interesting" Izanagi said interesting

" _I think so"_ Yu thought himself and answer him agreed

"Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear!" Teddie said impressive to Yu

"I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you!"

" _*gasp_ Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?" Teddie ask Yu, Yu nodded him

"Hah! That's what I thought! This is really something!" Teddie said shock

"Don't you think so, Yosuke?" Teddie said and looking to Yosuke

"Dude, you call him Sensei and then don't show me any respect!?" Yosuke yell on Teddie and pushing him

"Sorry…" Teddie said sad

"Don't be sad Teddie" Yui telling Teddie for not sad

"W-Well, your support wasn't bad, through" Yosuke tell him

"I gotta give you some credit for that"

"Huh? R-Really…? Heehee" Teddie said embarrassed

"All right, you two keep it up, and I think we'll be fine from here on out." Yosuke said

"Now let's get back to the investigation!" Yosuke said, everyone nodded it and go to near Liquor shop

"Man… I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here" Yosuke said curios

Everyone suddenly surprise after hearing the voice had talking from somewhere

"I hear… the voice somewhere… they're talking" Yui said

" _I wish Junes would go under"_ Unknown voice said

" _It's all because of that store…"_

"Wh-What the…?" Yosuke said confuse

" _Oh I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there"_

" _Oh my… How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is?"_

" _I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes"_

"S-Stop it…" Yosuke suddenly worry

"Hanamura-san, please calm down" Yui telling to him for calm down

" _That poor father… to have his own daughter working for the enemy…"_

" _What a troublesome child…"_

"Hey… Hey, Ted!" Yosuke calling Teddie

"You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right!?" Yosuke asking on him

"So… does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here?"

"I… only know about what's over here" Teddie answer to him not sure

"Fine… Whatever's going on here…We'll find out ourselves!" Yosuke said

"Yu-san, be careful. I having bad feeling about this" Izanagi tell to Yu, and he's nodded it.

They're go inside the shop

* * *

(Liquor Shop)

"This is… inside the liquor shop?" Yui ask

"Yes" Yu answer her and suddenly the voice's appear again

"Dammit, not again…" Yosuke said curse to the voice had appear

" _Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?"_ the man's voice yelling to Saki Konishi

"I-Is this… Senpai's dad?" Yosuke said figure the voice was appeared right now

" _You know what the neighbors say about you, right!?"_

" _Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations!"_

" _Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell why you have to work THERE, of all places!"_

"I… I can't believe this…" Yosuke said not believe

"She seemed like she had fun at work… She never said anything like this to me…"

"You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!?" Yosuke yelling to the voice

"Hanamura-san…" Yui suddenly worry to him and suddenly Yosuke running to the table

"These photos… Hey is this?" Yosuke said and take the one photo on the table

"It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes…W-Why's it cut up like this?" Yosuke said after looking the scrap of photo shows Saki Konishi smiling and Yosuke is standing next to her

" _I… never had the chance to say it…"_ the familiar voice said from somewhere

"That voice…" Yu said recognize that voice

"Senpai's voice!?" Yosuke said

" _I always wanted to tell Hana-chan…"_ Saki Konishi's voice

"Huh…? Me?" Yosuke ask confuse

"… _that he was a real pain in the ass"_ Saki's voice said making Yosuke shock

" _I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all…"_

" _But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic… What a dip…"_

"P-Pain in ass…?" Yosuke said depression and confuse

" _Who cares about Junes, anyway?"_

" _Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back…"_

" _I wish everything would just disappear…"_

"I-It's a lie… This can't be…" Yosuke said cannot believe

"Senpai's not like that!" Yosuke yelling to the sky

"Hanamura-san…" Yui said worried

"Hm, someone is here" Izanagi suddenly said

" _ **It's *sniff so sad… I feel so sorry for myself… Boo hoo"**_

Everyone hear someone say and the voice is like Yosuke's, they're looking to him and suspired, someone has appearing like Yosuke's expert his eyes color's light gold

" _ **Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha…"**_

"H-Huh!? Two Yosukes?" Teddie say confuse

"Yosuke! Wait!" Yu trying to stop him because he run into other Yosuke

"Who are you!? I-I wouldn't think that…" Yosuke say to him

" _ **Hahaha… Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself?"**_ the other Yosuke said

" _ **Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!"**_

"What're you saying? That's not true, I-" Yosuke try defense himself

" _ **You put on a good show of being carefree and happy- go- lucky' cause you're so terrified of being alone"**_

" _ **The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation"**_

" _ **And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping…"**_

"S-Stop it!" Yosuke tell him in panicked

"Hanamura-san, please calm down!" Yui said to him for calm down

" _ **Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe… I DO know everything you're thinking!"**_

" _ **Why's that? Because… I AM you!"**_

" _ **You just came because you thought it sounded like good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole?"**_

" _ **A world inside the TV- now that's exciting! You didn't have single other reason for coming here, did you!?"**_

"That's not true… Stop… Stop it" Yosuke said in panicked

" _ **You're just trying to act like a big shot… If all went well, hey maybe you could even be a hero!"**_

" _ **And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!"**_

"That's not true!" Yosuke yelling on him angry

"What are you!? Who are you!?"

" _ ***chuckle I already told ya… I'm you…Your Shadow… There's nothing I don't know about you!"**_

"Screw that! I don't know you!" Yosuke yelling to his shadow

"You can't be me, you son of a bitch!" Yosuke rejecting his shadow

" _ ***chuckle HaHaHa… said it! Said that again!"**_

"You cannot be me… You cannot be like me!" Yosuke said rejecting to his shadow again

" _ **Yeah, right I am me now. I not you see"**_ Yosuke's shadow said

Yosuke's shadow suddenly bright into dark aura around him and Yosuke suddenly unconscious now

"Hanamura-san!" Yui grab Yosuke before he fell on the floor

" _Get ready Izanagi"_ Yu thought himself for say to Izanagi

"Yes" Izanagi said and he is back to Yu's soul

Yosuke'shadow into giant frog and up that frog was main body like the hero figure

" _ **I am a shadow… The true self…"**_

" _ **I'll crush everything that bores me. Starting with you!"**_ Shadow Yosuke target on Yu

"Yui! Teddie! Take care Yosuke!" Yu order Yui and Teddie

"Yes, Sensei!" Teddie "Understoond, Nii-sama!" Yui said

"Izanagi!" _*crash_ Yu calling his persona

" _ **Out my way! Wind of Oblivion!"**_

 _*whush_ Shadow Yosuke using wind magic to Yu

"Gih!" Yu feel pain and kneel down

"Nii-sama!" Yui yelling worried on him

"Oh no! That is Sensei's weakness!" Teddie said worried

"My apologize Yu-san, my weakness againts wind magic" Izanagi said apologize

"This is fine" Yu said and stand up

" _ **How long can you survive this?"**_

"Izanagi! Use lighting magic to him!" Yu order him

" **Zio!"** _*Bzzztzzzz_ _ **"GAH!"**_

Izanagi use lighting magic on him and Shadow Yosuke fall down

"You find his weakness! That's you chance to attack, Sensei!" Teddie said

"Right! Izanagi!" Yu order him

" **Cleave!"** _*slice_ Izanagi slice on him

" _ **Don't underestimate me!"**_ Shadow Yosuke stand up again

" _ **Wind of Oblivion!"**_ _*Whush_ Shadow Yosuke using his wind magic to Yu and Izanagi, but they're able to defense it

 _*SMACK_ "Gah!" _*DUARK_

Suddenly Izanagi getting hit from Shadow Yosuke is frog's palm hand after he defense on himself and smacking him down on the floor

"Gih!" Yu suddenly feel same pain like Izanagi is

"Nii-sama!" Yui yell worry to him

" _I sorry Yu-san, you can felt your pain because of me… you're me after all"_ Izanagi thought for told to him

" _This is fine, Izanagi"_ Yu answer him with thought

"Now, I try attacking on him again" Izanagi said and float to Yosuke's shadow for attacking

" **Cleave!"** _*slice_ "What!? He's guard!" After Izanagi slice him but Shadow Yosuke guard on himself and just give himself small damage

" _ **Wind of Oblivion!"**_ Shadow Yosuke suddenly using wind magic again making Yu and Izanagi not have chance to guard it

 _*WHUSH_

"Gih!"

"Agh!"

Yu and Izanagi take damage because their weakness

"Oh No!" Teddie said panicked

" _I… I really powerless… I have to protect Nii-sama and my friends… If I have same power like Nii-sama I'll…."_ Yui thought herself worry and powerless, she can do now just watch his brother still fighting for Yosuke's sake

" _How should I do…!? I want go to fight and protect them!"_ Yui thought herself almost cry

" _Don't worried… You have it"_

"Ah!" Yui suddenly felt headache

* * *

(Inside Yui's soul)

"…"

"Hah? Where I am?" Yui suddenly open her eyes and looking around her was white, Ice pillar everywhere, and she landing at water floor

" _This is inside your soul…"_ Yui hear someone said like her voice, Yui looking around but don't see someone here

"Who's that?" Yui asking

" _You're already know about me… Thou Art I….and I am Thou…remember?"_

"You're the voice I hear inside my head right?" Yui said remember

" _Yes, that's me… You can hearing me again because you're already open those door…"_

" _The Door to protect someone you caring about…."_

" _And you're was remember about "Who I am"…."_

"Yes I remember…. You're me…my Persona" Yui said looking down and see. The young woman has sleeping in inside the Ice Coffin

" _That's right…. Yui-san please use my power to protect your friends… and your dear brother…"_

" _Please…said my name…"_

"Yes… I will protect my friends and my dear brother…." Yui said nod

"And your name is…"

* * *

"….This is" Yui suddenly open her eyes and saw she holding the tarot card same like Yu's

"Whoa! Miss you have same card like Sensei's!" Teddie said shock

"…Teddie-san please take care, Hanamura-san" Yui said to Teddie

"Wh-! Miss that's too dangerous to over there!" Teddie trying to stop her

"It's fine… and please calling me Yui" Yui said with soft smile to Teddie

Yui walk to Yu and Shadow Yosuke when they're still fighting

* * *

"Gih!" Izanagi blocking Shadow Yosuke's attack

" _ **Hahaha! How long you must be survive! This is getting boring!"**_

"We'll defeat you no matter what!" Yu yelling to Shadow Yosuke

"Hm? Yu! Look over there" Izanagi said looking on Yui walk to near them

"Yui! Why are you here!? This is too dangerous" Yu yell to Yui

"This is fine Nii-sama… I can fight to…" Yui said and showing her tarot card had bright blue light

"That was…" Yu said shock "She already have the Persona?" Izanagi ask

" _ **Argh! What is that!? That's so bright!"**_ Shadow Yosuke yelling and cover those eyes

"I'll fight to protect my friends… my dear brother…with my power!" Yui said

"Kikuri-Hime!"

 _*CRUSH_

After Yui crashing her tarot card, suddenly the Ice Coffin has appear at Yui's behind

 _*crash *crash_

The Ice Coffin has broken and the young woman has free from Ice Coffin

Her appear is beautiful woman, with white long haired, wearing headband like big white jewel the size like mask is, her skin is pure white, she wearing skin black skin-tight bodysuit inside her white chest clothes mini skirt, the mini jewel on her hips and the small steel for hold it, she wearing long black glove at her hands and white jewel with medium size in wrist, wearing white boots with high heels.

"I am Kikuri-Hime… I will help you Izanagi-sama and Yu-sama" Kikuri said

"Yes, we'll defeat him now" Izanagi said nod

" _ **Argh! This is getting annoying! I will crushing you now!"**_

"Kikuri! Please healing Nii-sama and Izanagi" Yui order her Persona

"Understood, **Dia!** " Kikuri using her healing magic to Izanagi

"Thanks" Yu said thanks

"Let's go!" Izanagi said and they're float to near them

" _ **I cannot let you two go to nearing me! Wind of Oblivion!"**_ Shadow Yosuke using his wind magic

"SCATTER!" Yu and Yui scatter for dodging his attack, same goes like their Persona is

"Izanagi! Use Rakunda to him now!" Yu order his Persona

"Yes! **Rakunda!** " Izanagi cast his magic to Shadow Yosuke make him defense down

"Kikuri! Ice magic!" Yui order her persona

"Understood! **Mabufu!** "

" _ **Wind of Oblivion!"**_

 _*DUARK_

Shadow Yosuke and Kikuri casting their magic and explode in same time, Kikuri getting damage from his wind

"Gih!" Yui and Kikuri feel same pain

" _ **Hahaha! You think you able to defeat me using small Ice!?"**_

"Hmhm" Kikuri point her finger to sky

" _ **Wh-!?"**_ **"Mazio!"**

 _*Bzzzztzzzzz_

Izanagi suddenly casting his lighting magic from sky making Shadow Yosuke don't have chance using his skill

" _ **GAAHHH!"**_ Shadow Yosuke felt pain and knock down

"Sensei! That's your chance! For defeat him!" Teddie told him

"Izanagi!"

" **Cleave!** " _*SLICE_

" _ **ARGH! How can I…. get defeat it!?**_ **"** Shadow Yosuke has defeat it by Izanagi's slice from sky and return his shadow form into human form

"This is over" Izanagi said

"Yes, I agree Izanagi-sama" Kikuri said

"Yui, are you okay?" Yu ask her

"I fine don't worried about me, how is Hanamura-san?" Yui said, Yu and Yui go to Yosuke's spot

"I…I…" Yosuke has wake up from unconscious

"Yosuke, are you okay!?" Teddie asking to him

"Y-Yeah… What… Happened…?" Yosuke ask confuse

"Hanamura-san… Look over there" Yui said to Yosuke and pointing her finger to Yosuke's Shadow. His shadow has silent after they're defeat it

"You… You're… not me" Yosuke said still rejected

"That thing came from you, Yosuke" Teddie said

"You have to admit it… or it'll go berserk again…"

Yosuke seems reluctant to accept it

"Don't worried Yosuke. You're still yourself" Yu said to him

"Myself…" Yosuke said

"…Dammit… It hurts to face yourself…" Yosuke said annoying, he looking on his shadow and go to near him

"I knew it wasn't lying… But I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it…"

"You're me… and I'm you… When you get down to it, all of this is me"

Yosuke has accept his shadow, suddenly his shadow's body into bright blue

 _*WHUSH_

Around his shadow suddenly surrender by green tornado

"W-What is happen!?" Teddie asking panic

"I understand now… After we're defeat his shadow and accept it. His shadow must be reborn into Persona" Izanagi said figure

"I see" Yu said

 _*whush_

The tornado was vanished then appear the humanoid figure like frog ninja with red cape and white clothes with line clothes is camouflage, star shuriken at his palm hands

"I am Jirayia, nice to meet ya" Jirayia said hi to them

"So you're my Persona?" Yosuke ask Jirayia

"Of course I am you" Jirayia say

"I see…" Yosuke said and kneel down

"When we heard Senpai's voice…" Yosuke said depression

"I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside…"

"Haha…"He was a real pain in the ass", huh?" Yosuke said laugh shame

"Hanamura-san…" Yui said worry

"What a way to find out… Geez, this is so embarrassing…" Yosuke said shameful

"Hm? Nii-sama?" Yui suddenly said after saw Yu walk to nearing him

"If you weren't here, I don't know what would a happened… Thanks, Yu" Yosuke said thanks to him

"No problem, here take my hand" Yu said and take his hand to him for help him standing up

"Hey, Teddie, could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here?" Yosuke ask Teddie

"Like how it just happened to me?"

"I think so, the shadows here were originally born from humans" Teddie say

"Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk… And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadow kills the host"

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world… _sigh_ " Yosuke said sighing exhaust

"Hanamura-san? Are you okay?" Yui asking him

"Kind a…" Yosuke answer her

"Yosuke's pretty worn out. This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here" Teddie

"Then we must get out from this place" Yu said everyone nodding it agree, all persona back to their partners is soul

* * *

(Junes Electronic Section)

 _*bruk_

Yu, Yui, and Yosuke has back to their world, they're looking Chie was crying

"Ah! Y-You guys came baaack!" Chie said relief

"Huh? Chie? Whoa, what's with that face?" Yosuke asking

Chie standing up and throw the rope on him

 _*BUK_

"Ow!" Yosuke hurt after getting throw his rope from Chie

"That must been hurt" Jirayia said in human form wearing green ninja uniform and red cape on his neck

"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons!" Chie said angry

"I can't believe this! You guys suck!"

"The rope got cut off… I had no idea what to do…" Chie said worry in cry

"I was so worried…"

"I mean scared stiff, dammit!" Chie yelling to them

"I hate you all!" Chie said to them and running away

"I…I think that might a kind sorta been our fault, maybe we did go a little too far" Yosuke said

"Yes, I agree" Yu said agree

"Then you three should apologize to her" Izanagi said

"Yeah… I agree…" Yui said depression

"Y-Yui-san please don't depression… t-this is just the accident… You can apologize to her tomorrow" Kikuri said in human form, she wearing same like her persona form without jewel around her

"Hmm…." Jirayia suddenly staring on Kikuri

"Why are you staring at?" Kikuri asking him suspicious

"Man Kikuri-san, you're in human form really…. Hot" Jirayia said excite

"W-What are you talking about?" Kikuri asking him worry

"I talking about, your beautiful face, beautiful body, and your slim legs, same goes like your partner" Jirayia said tease

"A-Ah?" Yui and Kikuri say confuse and blush

"J-J-Jirayia! What the hell are you talking about!?" Yosuke yelling to his persona, the customer looking on hin confuse why he's yelling to air

"Calm down Yosuke, everyone can't see Jirayia expert us" Yu told him for calm down

"R-Right sorry" Yosuke said apologize

" _sigh_ Looks like Jirayia having pervert part from you" Izanagi said sighing

"Wh-! Don't said like that, I'm not that pervert" Yosuke said shock

"Remember Yosuke, I am you, of course your perverted feeling on me now" Jirayia said

"And…"

 _*Boing_

Jirayia suddenly touching Kikuri's chest, everyone shock to what Jirayia's doing

"W-W-W-What the hell you're doing!?" Yosuke yelling to him with heat blushing

"Calm down would ya" Jirayia said excite look on Kikuri's face is heat blush

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

 _*BAM *DUARK_

"OUCH! M-Man that's hurt" Kikuri kicking on his head hard make Jirayia knock down in one blow

"Jirayia, why are you suddenly touching her…. That" Izanagi asking him with cold voice

"W-Well… just examination… Y-Yosuke said want try touching Yui there too…" Jirayia said throwing to Yosuke

"W-What!? Hell no!" Yosuke said defense

"Yosuke…" Yu glaring to him with cold eyes

"N-No you're getting wrong!" Yosuke said trying defense himself

"W-W-Well… we should go home now… I beat" Yui said with heat blushing

"You're right, well let's go home" Yu said

"W-Well see you tomorrow" Yosuke said and leaving them be

"…"

"Do you know, Yosuke" Jirayia suddenly said

"What?" Yosuke ask him annoying

"That feel so smooth" Jirayia said teasing

"S-Shut up! Let's us go home!" Yosuke said with heat blush and walk to home

* * *

 **The new chapter has update, sorry for battle scene kind a bad, and my bad english at grammar or anything... I VERY SORRY. But I hope everyone like it XD**


	7. Ch7 The Next Victim: Yukiko Amagi

(After School 04/15/2011)

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

After Yu and Yui finished their investigation in TV World about the cause Saki Konishi's death and awaking their Persona, Yu's Persona is Izanagi, Yui's Persona is Kikuri-Hime, and Yosuke's Persona is Jirayia. They're walking back to home from Junes, but for some reason Kikuri's face still angry about what happened on her at Junes Electronic Section

"Grr…." Kikuri groan angry and covering her chest with her arm but still blushing on her face

"Still angry?" Izanagi ask

"T-That's naturally, right? Because… How dare he touched my chest without shame on himself" Kikuri told to Izanagi

"Yes, I know, but you don't need covering that for so long. Jirayia is not here" Izanagi say

"I-I-I know, Izanagi-sama… I just shock…" Kikuri say shaming on herself

"Hm? There was Yukiko?" Yu say and see her at park bench

"Ah, you're right Nii-sama" Yui say see her too

"You two know her?" Kikuri ask

"Yes, she our classmate in our school" Yui say

"I see" Izanagi say

"Hm?" Yukiko notice Yu and Yui

"Hello Yukiko" Yu say hi to her

"Hello Yu-kun and Yui" Yukiko say hi back to them

* * *

Yu and Yui decide for take a break and sitting in the chair in the bench with Yukiko

"Oh… Are you two suspired to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand" Yukiko say to Yu and Yui

"No, you look beautiful, Amagi-san" Yui answer it

"Um… thanks" Yukiko answer Yui with soft smile on her face

"Um… Are you two getting used to your new town and school?" Yukiko ask

"Yes and, I like it here" Yu answer Yukiko's question

"Really…?" Yukiko say with happy tone

"But… It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about" Yukiko say

"Don't worry, we're already used it" Yu say

"I-I see" Yukiko answer nervous

"I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school"

"Oh! Are you getting along with Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so… umm…"

"We're getting along with Satonaka-san now" Yui answer it

"I'm glad to hear that" Yukiko say

"Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need"

"I see" Yu say

"We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes" Yukiko say and suddenly she getting nervous

"Oh… I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef" Yukiko say

"Our Inn can't fuction without me right now"

"Um… I'll see you at school then"

"See you too"

After Yukiko say to them she hurry back to the Inn. Yu and Yui continue their walked to go home

" _Don't you think she's kind a depression?"_ Yu thought in himself for asking to Izanagi

" _Yes, she look depression right now, she has thinking of something"_ Izanagi thought in himself for answer it

" _I hope, she just tired"_ Yu thought in himself worry

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence)

After Yu and Yui having some time with Nanako and helping her for housework, they're go to Yu's room for Midnight Channel

* * *

(Yu's Room)

" _In other Inaba-related news, meteorologist are predicting fog though out the year"_ Weather announcer in television

"Talking about fog, now…" Yui say and Yu nod it

" _The region has seen an abnormal amount of fog over the past few years, and the cause of the climate change is unknown"_

" _Whatever the reason, residents of the Inaba area should be extra careful"_

" _Our broadcast tonight was extended to bring you up-to-date news on incident in Inaba. The time is now midnight"_

 _*click_

Yu turn off his TV

"Hm?"

Yu look on TV, someone has arrive from screen in the TV. It seems to be a woman. It looks like she's wearing a kimono

"You know, who is she?" Izanagi ask

"This image is out of focus so I can't tell who it is…" Yu say

"How about you, Yui-san?" Kikuri ask

"I didn't know either… Sorry" Yui say apologizing

"N-No, that's not your fault" Kikuri quick say on her

" _But I get feel, I meet the person in the screen right now, somewhere…. But where…"_ Yu thought in himself and try to remember

"… _. I should speak about this with Yosuke tomorrow"_

After they are already watching the midnight channel. Yui and Kikuri back to Nanako's room for the rest, Yu has go to sleep in the futon and Izanagi sit in the sofa and sleep

* * *

(Early Morning 04/16/2011)

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

Yu and Yui with their Persona has walking to the school use the usually road

"Yo!" Someone was calling Yu and Yui. That was Yosuke has ride a bicycle and Jirayia behind him

"Good morning you two" Yosuke greeting to Yu and Yui

"Good morning" Yu greeting back "Morning Hanamura-san" Yui greeting too

"Yo, Izanagi and Kikuri-chan" Jirayia say hi to the Persona

"Hello Jirayia" Izanagi say

"Hm…" Kikuri was looking on Jirayia angry

"Hm? What it is?" Jirayia asking to Kikuri

"N-No, that's nothing!" Kikuri answer him annoying and stay on guard

"Hah… Are you still angry about the accident from yesterday, hah?" Jirayia said and remember about what happened on yesterday

"O-Of course it is! And that was not the accident! You do it on purpose!" Kikuri answering him nervous

"Sorry about that, Kikuri-Chan. Because your face and your body figure is really perfect and I loses my mind back there" Jirayia say

"You really are pervert" Kikuri say kind a annoy

"But you look cute if you get angry" Jirayia say teasing

"W-What?" Kikuri ask confuse and light blush

"B-By the way, you two saw what was on last night, right?" Yosuke quick say for changing the topic

"We're saw it too" Yui say

"I couldn't tell who it was" Yu say

"You too, but if someone's shown up on TV we can't ignore it" Yosuke say

"Yeah, let's go check it out after school" Yui say

"Hmhm, I think Teddie can tell us something" Kikuri say

"I agree" Izanagi say agree

"If it turns out someone was thrown in again, there really might be a culprit behind all this" Yosuke say

"Yeah, even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims" Jirayia say

"If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's really unforgivable"

"We need to find the culprit… no matter what it takes!" Yosuke declaration on himself for capture the culprit

"There's no way the police can do it… Who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them into the TV?" Yosuke

"You have the point" Izanagi say

"Yes, let's bring an end to this" Yu say

"Of course silly" Jirayia say

"By the way, I tried sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked!" Yosuke say

"Really?" Yui say suspires

"Of course, you can do same like Yu-san's. You have The Persona now" Izanagi say

"Yeah, you have me" Jirayia say proud

"You right" Yosuke say agree

"Could be that we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve the case" Yosuke ask

"Who knows" Yu answer it

"Yeah, then again, you two managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first. I feel like, as long as you're with me I can find the culprit and crack this case… " Yosuke say

"Yosuke" Yu has understand what Yosuke meaning it

"Well, let's do our best!"

"Sure"

Yu and Yosuke has shaking hands, and decide to find the culprit

" _Hanamura-san is trying his hardest to move on… and I really happy to see Nii-sama and Hanamura-san becoming friends"_ Yui thought on herself happy with relief soft smile in her face

Kikuri hearing Yui's thought and she just giving her a soft smile to her

"Yui" Yosuke calling her

"Yes?" Yui ask

"Let's do our best too" Yosuke say and giving her the handshake

"Sure, Hanamura-san" Yui say

"Call me Yosuke, we're friends now" Yosuke say give on her wink

"O-Oh sure, Yosuke" Yui say suddenly nervous

"Let's do our best too, Kikuri-chan" Jirayia say and float to Kikuri

"Sure" Kikuri say

"Because we're friends now. So… Can I hug you?" Jirayia ask

"N-No!" Kikuri rejecting him

"Ooh…. Or can I touching it in your- _*SMACK_ OUCH!"

Before Jirayia say something to Kikuri, Izanagi suddenly smacking him on his head

"Let us moving" Izanagi say

* * *

(School)

(Classroom)

Yu,Yui,and Yosuke talking each other and the Persona just looking around their partner's classroom

"This is boring" Jirayia say boring and floating around

"So this is the place where the people was learning about history and other subject is, Impressive" Izanagi say Impressive

"This is the good place for study" Kikuri say excite

"Why are you two so interesting about it? This is just normal build" Jirayia say annoying

"Well… This is fine, right?" Kikuri say unsure

"Yeah, right" Jirayia say

 _*duark_

Yu, Yui, and Yosuke suddenly suspires after see Chie run in panic. Chie looking around and run into them

"Satonaka-san" Yui say

"Um Chie… About yesterday… We're sorry we worried you…" Yosuke say apologize

"Never mind that. Is Yukiko still not here?" Chie ask worry

"Yukiko? No, we're not seen her today" Yu say

"Oh man… What should I do? Hey, is that stuff you were talking about… for real?" Chie ask

"You mean about Midnight Channel?" Yui say figure what she meaning

"We were just talking about that. We're thinking of checking it out later-"

"The person on TV yesterday… I think it was Yukiko"

After Chie say to them about the person on TV. Yu, Yui, and Yosuke suspires same goes like their Persona

"How can you think that was Yukiko?" Yu asking Chie

"That kimono looked like the one she wears at the Inn, and wore it during that interview few days too. I got worried, so I emailed her last night but she hasn't responded…" Chie say worry

"I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today…"

"I-I…"

"Calm down Satonaka-san" Yui calming Chie

"You still haven't heard from her?" Yosuke ask

"No" Chie say worry

" _Yu-san, you should explain the situation about TV world on her"_ Izanagi say thought

" _I agree"_ Yu thought say agree

"Actually Chie…"

Yu has summed up the information you gained in that other world for Chie

"What's that supposed to me? Wait, are you saying … Yukiko was thrown in there!?" Chie ask shock and worry

"We don't know yet for sure. We should check to see if she's safe first" Yosuke say

"Give her another cell" Yosuke say and Chie begin to calling on her

"No good… Her voicemail picked up… S-She's not answering" Chie tell to them worry

"Oh God" Kikuri say worry

"Are you serious? Then is Yukiko-san inside that place?" Yosuke say unsure

"S-Stop it! Something must've come up, like an errand or something…" Chie say

"Oh, or she might be helping at the Inn… She wouldn't be able to answer her cell if that's it" Chie say

"I think so" Yui say

"But would she skip school for that?" Yosuke ask

"W-Well…" Chie suddenly nervous

"Try calling the Inn's number" Yu say

"O-Ok, I'll calling it… Umm… I've got the number here somewhere…" Chie try calling the Inn

"Oh, is it Yukiko!? Thank god, she's there!" Chie say relief

" _fiuh_ Thank God. She is fine" Kikuri say relief

"You're over worry, Kikuri-Chan" Jirayia say

"Ah, uh. Nah, it was nothing, haha. I'll email you again later…" Chie say and hung off her phone

" _*sigh_ she was over at the Inn" Chie told them

" _*sigh_ I glad to hear that" Yui say sighing relief

"And what she say?" Yu ask

"She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out" Chie say

"Yeah… Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year" Chie say remember

"She said she'll be at the Inn tomorrow, too" Chie say

"I see" Yu say

Chie walk nearing to Yosuke angry

"Oh, for crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine!" Chie yelling to Yosuke

"And you were all, "Is Yukiko-san inside that place?" Hmph"

"Yeah, Yosuke! For crying out loud! You're suck Idiot!" Jirayia yelling like Chie is

" _What are you yelling about!? And who are you calling idiot!?"_ Yosuke say thought on Jirayia annoying

"S-Sorry" Yosuke say apologize to Chie

"But there is a reason we thought that" Yosuke say

"Oh yeah? What?" Chie ask

"Well… we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world" Yosuke explain

"I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they're inside th TV"

"But Amagi-san's still here, in our world." Yui say confuse

"Yeah, we might want to see what this is about" Yosuke say confuse

"Let's meet up at Junes after school" Yu say and everyone agree

* * *

(After School, Junes Electronic Section)

Yu has explained to Chie in detail again about what happened last night

"O-Okay, I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades" Yosuke say depression

"At least you're already explained it to her" Izanagi say

"Yeah…" Kikuri suddenly depression

"Hah? Why are you depression?" Jirayia ask

"No reason…" Kikuri answering him

"If I hadn't seen the place first hand… I'd never have believed a story like that" Chie say

"Yeah, no kidding, Anyways we need to know what's going on inside-" Yosuke say

"But so many people in here" Yui say

"Yeah" Yosuke say

"How? By talking to that Teddie guy?" Chie say

"Yes, we can asking to Teddie about the situation in inside the other world" Yu say

"And I forgot there's a sale in the electronic department today" Yosuke say forget

"Man, you're stupid" Jirayia say and Yosuke quick looking on Jirayia annoying

"I got it! Yu C'mere a sec" Yosuke say and calling Yu

"Try sticking your hand in and calling him over. I bet that bear's wandering around the entrance anyway" Yosuke say his plan

"Good idea" Yu say agree

"Hey Yui, Chie, stand over here. Make a wall" Yosuke say

"Ok" Yui say. Chie has standing at Yu's right side, Yui has standing at behind him

"I hope he is notice it" Yu say and his hand has go inside screen

 _*BITE_

"Gih!" Yu feel pain someone has biting his hand

"Wh-What's wrong!?" Yosuke yelling and the customer looking on him

"Shh! Not so loud, you idiot!" Chie say to Yosuke quite

"B-But look, that was bite mark? Are you Nii-sama?" Yui ask worry

"I'm fine" Yu say

"Wait a second… Did that bear have the teeth?" Jirayia ask

"I think… He have it" Kikuri answer him unsure

" _fiuh_ that's good. Sheesh, that stupid bear must've done it" Chie say

"Hey, you! We know you're in there!" Chie say and notice Teddie has over there

" _Ooh ooh, is this a game?"_ Teddie ask in inside TV World

"No, it's not game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" Yosuke ask him

" _Who's "anyone"?_ _I'm a lonely little bear like always"_ Teddie say

" _This land feels so bear-ren…"_

"Shut it!" Chie say shut up on Teddie

"So there's no one inside in there?" Yui ask

"You're sure?" Chie ask

" _I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!"_ Teddie said and defense on himself

"Thanks Teddie" Kikuri say

"I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway" Chie ask

"Since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at Inn, I doubt she'd go anywhere alone, but still…" Chie say

"Yeah… you'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?" Yosuke say

"Sure, I'll go pick her up at her house" Chie say

"Maybe we'll find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel" Yosuke say

"Yeah, let us watching it again" Yu suggest

"Cross your finger that this is all just misunderstanding…" Yosuke say with hope

"What's your cell number? I'll call you when I watch it tonight" Yosuke say

"Sure" Yu say and exchanged his number to Yosuke

"Me too, Yui" Chie say

"Oh sure" Yui say and exchanged her number to Chie

"Don't forget to watch it" Yosuke say

" _I hope not someone has appear in Midnight Channel"_ Yu thought himself

" _Yes…"_ Izanagi thought say agree

* * *

 **Ta-da the new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it! And I very sorry if I bad at English grammar I hope everyone like it! XD**


	8. Ch8 Yukiko's Castle

**Ta-da the new chapter has updater I hope everyone like it XD**

* * *

(Early Morning 04/17/2011, Dojima Residence)

The Midnight from yesterday that was Yukiko, but for some reason she has wearing like princess and the build like the castle at the show. In this morning Yu and Yui with their Persona decide go to Junes for meet up with Yosuke and Jirayia. Yu has wearing black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants and Yui has wearing almost same like Yu's but with short jacket and black mini skirt along with black long sock. At the living room they're see Nanako has sitting on the floor and they go to nearing on her

"Oh, good morning" Nanako greeting to Yu and Yui

"Morning Nanako-chan" Yui greeting on her

"Where is your father?" Yu ask after looking around

"He left already. He said he's gonna be late" Nanako say

"I see" Yu

"How should we do now? We can't leave Nanako-chan in this house alone" Izanagi say worry

"Yeah, I don't like leaving the child alone" Kikuri say worry and agree with Izanagi

" _I know, but we should meet up with Yosuke today"_ Yu thought on himself for saying to Izanagi in worry too

"Are you two going somewhere?" Nanako suddenly ask and figuring it out

"Yeah, but we can't leaving you alone at house, Nanako-chan" Yui say

"Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself" Nanako answer to Yui and turn on the TV

" _-so the weather this weekend will be perfect for going out. As for next week's forecast"_ Weather announcer reporting the forecast

"Oh, the sun's gonna come out. I should do some laundry" Nanako say

"And I'll help you too, Nanako-chan" Yui suddenly say to Nanako

"O-Ok" Nanako answer somehow relief

"You should go first, Nii-sama. I'll catch you up later" Yui say to Yu

"Ok then, well I'm off" Yu say

* * *

(Daytime, Junes Food Court)

" _*sigh_ why Yosuke and Jirayia took so long" Izanagi sighing on himself

" _Who knows"_ Yu thought for answering Izanagi

"Yo!" Yu and Izanagi heard Jirayia's voice and, that was Yosuke and Jirayia for some reason Yosuke has holding something on his hands and hid it at his back

"Sorry for the holdup" Yosuke say apologize

"That is fine" Yu say

"Hm? Where's Yui-chan and Kikuri-chan?" Jirayia ask

"They're still at house for helping Nanako-chan is housework" Izanagi say "She said she'll come here later"

"Oh… I see" Jirayia answer somehow disappoint

"Then again, I found some stuff we can use in the closest home" Yosuke say

"What it is?" Yu ask

"Take a look at these!" Yosuke has showing up katana and short katana in his both hands. Yu and Izanagi suddenly shock after Yosuke show it up

"We've got our Personas, but a golf club's not that reliable of weapon" Yosuke say

"I know about that but still..." Yu say kind a nervous and worry

"Those weapons are real?" Izanagi ask

"Nope, those weapons are fake" Jirayia say

"Hm… maybe both would be good, too" Yosuke say thinking

"K-Kinda like this!?" Yosuke say try using those weapons

"Or like this!?"

"What about this!?"

"That was so lame" Jirayia comment it and Yosuke glare on Jirayia annoying

"... Oh no" Izanagi suddenly say worry

"Wha- Oh crap" Jirayia suddenly say worry, after the persona see the patrolman has noticing Yosuke has hold the weapons

"Two suspicious young males found, one armed with multiple weapons. Requesting immediate backup" Patrolman say at radio phone

"Huh? Ohh crap, I mean…." Yosuke try for explain it

"No…no, no, no, no, this isn't what if looks like. We didn't steal it"

"Uh, I guess that's not what matters… A-Anyways, we're not doing anything bad!"

"We're just two ordinary kids who like weapons and… Ugh, that doesn't sound right either. Ahaha…" Yosuke has explain in panic

"That wasn't help, if you said like that" Jirayia say

" _And help me out!"_ Yosuke thought himself for help

"I can't help you that either, I'm freaking ghost, you remember?" Jirayia say

" _Oh yeah"_ Yosuke thought on himself shame

"Put the weapons down now! We'll listen to your story at the station" Patrolman say to them

"Hands where I can see them, too! I said now!" Patrolman order to Yosuke

"B-But… This isn't…" Yosuke try to explain but accidently he point the weapons to the office

"Yosuke!" Yu yell to Yosuke with low voice

"Are you resisting an officer of the law!? Y-You're under arrest!" the patrolman say worry and suddenly the other officers has arrive and surrender around Yu and Yosuke

"Ha, ha! In the end, Yosuke has becoming the suspect" Jirayia say with laugh

" _*sigh I thought that would be happen"_ Yu thought on himself for say to Izanagi

" _*sigh I thought same too, but you and Yosuke most explain about this to Dojima-san, right?"_ Izanagi thought on himself for answer Yu

" _You know… I even worry after you had said that"_ Yu suddenly worry after Izanagi reminder him about Dojima has work at Police Station

* * *

(At the same)

"Hmm… I tired" Yui say tired but her expression was happy

"But I glad you can help Nanako-chan for her housework" Kikuri say with cheer tone

"Yeah, me either" Yui answer with glad tone

"Hm?"

"What is it, Kikuri?" Yui ask

"Look over there" Kikuri has pointing her finger at the door of Junes and see the little crowd too

"Let's check it out" Yui say and walking to the little crowd then try for ask to the older woman

"Excuse me Ma'am" Yui try for ask

"Yes?" The older woman answer it

"Did something has happen?" Yui ask

"Oh, the police saw the two suspicious males at food court, one on them has holding the weapons, then the officers already taken them to the police station" the older woman say

"You know, the one on them is the handsome silver young man. I just feel sorry for him, for join under arrest too because his friends holding on the those weapons" the other older woman suddenly said

"Yeah me too" the older woman said agree and begin to talk each other

""The handsome silver young man"… Don't tell me..." Yui say on herself and figure it out

"YUI!" Yui and Kikuri heard someone has calling on her

"That was Chie-sama's voice" Kikuri has recognize her voice and she has running on Yui

"H-Hey! What is doing on here!?" Chie sudden ask worry

"I don't know, but…. Yosuke and Nii-sama has been under arrest by the officers and taken them to the Police Station" Yui explain to Chie about Yosuke and Yu is situation

"What the-!? How can this be happen!?" Chie ask again in worry

"I think…. Just misunderstanding" Yui answer on her unsure

"Huh?" Chie ask confuse

"Anyway, we should hurry go to the police station" Yui say

"Yeah, let's go!" Chie say agree and hurry go to Police Station

* * *

(Police Station)

"… You didn't seem the type to pull a stupid stunt like this" Dojima lecture to Yu and Yosuke

"You know what's been going on around town. We got men stationed everywhere" Dojima tell to them

"For God's sake… You're lucky I was around, or this would have ended up on your permanent record"

"We're sorry…" Yosuke apologize

"This guy really sharp on his words" Jirayia comment it

"I agree about that" Izanagi say agree

"Wait, so the one that disappeared is the Amagi girl?" the man say

"Seems like it… But she's just a high schooler, you know. Could be that she decided to run away from home…" the officer say

"Hey… Did he say Amagi?" Yosuke say to Yu with low voice

"Then she is really…." Yu answer with low voice

"Hm? Who's what now?" Dojima suddenly ask to them

"That was nothing, uncle" Yu quick answer Dojima's question

"I'm sure you've seen on the news that there's an investigation in progress… We're sensitive about certain things" Dojima say

"You're free to go. But this better not happen again" Dojima say warn to them

"Yes" Yu answer it and Dojima leave them be

After Dojima leave Yu and Yosuke be, they're want walk to outside and suddenly they're see Adachi bring the coffee on his right hand

"Whoa… Pardon me" Adachi say apologize

"Huh? Aren't you the kid staying at Dojima-san's place?" Adachi ask on Yu

"Yes" Yu say "By the way, can we ask you something?" Yu suddenly ask to Adachi

"Hah? What it is?" Adachi ask

"It's about Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn, did something happen to her?" Yu ask

"Huh? Oh, umm… Am I allowed to say?" Adachi ask worry

"Well, if you're friends with Ms. Amagi… Keep this between us, okay?" Adachi say

"Fine" Yu answer agree

"We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere" Adachi say make Yu and Yosuke shock same goes like the Personas

"Since it was the weekend, the workers at the Inn were extremely busy and no one, saw Ms. Amagi around that time"

"Oh, but that doesn't necessarily mean this is a case just yet!" Adachi say suddenly nervous

"But people've been turning up dead on foggy days… So we're really sensitive to stuff like this"

"By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?" Adachi ask

"Hard times?" Yosuke ask back

"Well, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the murder" Adachi say

"Seems Ms Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests"

"The stress of it caused the manager to collapse"

"And with Ms Amagi being the manager's daughter… She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know "

" _That's why Yukiko-san look depression back there"_ Yu thought on himself worry

"By the way, did Ms Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house?" Adachi say

"Cause if not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another…Crap I think I've gone too far. You didn't heat that, okay?" Adachi say nervous

"Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for!? And where's my coffee!?" Dojima shout his voice for calling Adachi

"S-Sorry! I got it right here!" Adachi quick say to Dojima

"Psst! Forget I said anything! Please!" Adachi say to Yu and Yosuke then walking in hurry

"He's good as slave than officer" Jirayia comment about Adachi

"Let's go" Yosuke say and everyone walk to Lobby

* * *

"Hey… Does that detective think that Yukiko-san-"

"There you are!"

Before Yosuke had to say, Chie calling on them and Yui look on them worry

"Yui! Chie!" Yosuke shout and call them

"Oohh! My angel! I miss on you so much!" Jirayia say happy after Jirayia see Kikuri

"That was creepy" Kikuri answer him disgusting

"Shees, what're you guys doing!?" Chie ask to them

"Well, there was a slight misunderstanding…" Yosuke say to her shame

"We'll tell you about that later" Yu quick say

"Yeah, something's up with Yukiko-san!" Yosuke say

"You two already know that?" Yui ask

"So, that was true then… Yukiko-sama has got missing" Kikuri say worry

"Yes" Izanagi answer it

"I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up…" Chie say worry

"So I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear!"

"I guess we've got no choice but to go now" Yosuke suggestion

"So, This time for the real action" Jirayia say excite

"Don't be so excite" Izanagi saying on Jirayia

"The cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san hiding to "lay low"" Yosuke say

"Apparently Yukiko-san's mom collapsed because that announcer lady bitched her out"

"They think that gives her a motive, and the fact the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious"

"What!? They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?" Chie say angry

"Dude, don't snap at me!" Yosuke yelling on her

"Calm down Satonaka-san, Yukiko's victim not the suspect" Yui say and calming her down

"And we need to save her" Yu say

"R-Right! That's the important thing!" Chie say agree

"With the police totally on the wrong track, we've gotta handle it ourselves" Yosuke say and Yu nod it

"Yeah, the police is suck" Jirayia say agree

"I'm going too!" Chie declaration on herself for going

"Chie, you should-"

"And that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko not matter what!"

Before Yui try to said on her but Chie has said it first

"Are you gonna be all right?" Yosuke ask worry

"But man… They just confiscated our weapons. We can't go in empty-handed"

"Weapons? I know just the place" Chie suddenly say

"You know?" Yui ask

"Yup. C'mon follow me!" Chie say to them and following Chie

* * *

(Daidara Metal Works Shop)

"Here we are" Chie say

"W-What kinda shop is this?" Yosuke ask shock

"A metalworks… I guess? They sell all sorts of metal crap… like katanas and stuff" Chie say

"Impressive" Izanagi say impressive

"What are you impressive it about?" Jirayia ask annoying

"Doesn't that seem weird to you!? Why would you know about a place like this anyway?" Yosuke ask confuse

"Oh, I get it… you watched one too many kung-fu movies and-"

"It's not that at all! I overheard some guys in our class talk about it. They said this place sells weapons and armor" Chie yelling to Yosuke before Yosuke finishing his word

"At least we have the weapons" Yu say

"Yeah, this weapon able for use to fighting with the Shadows in the TV World" Izanagi say

"And Chie, I still think it's too dangerous. I know how you feel, but-"

"You don't!" Chie yelling to Yosuke

"Satonaka-san…" Yui say worry

"I kind a understand how she feel right now" Kikuri say worry and sad

"You don't know shit about how I feel… Yukiko might die from this for crying out loud!" Chie say sad

"I'm going, and that's that!" Chie say

"…..Fine, but stay behind us" Yu say to Chie

"Psh, I'll be fine! My reflexes are second to none!" Chie say to Yu excite

"That's not what I mean" Yu say to Chie

"And listen… We're not kidding around" Yosuke say to Chie

"You don't know what it's like in there! If you're not gonna listen to our warnings, we're leaving you here!" Yosuke warn to Chie

"That was harsh for saying like that to her, Yosuke" Jirayia tell to Yosuke

" _I know"_ Yosuke thought answer

"If you insist on coming, just make sure you have something to protect yourself" Yosuke say and Chie nod agree

"Well let's decide our weapon first" Yui suggest

"I agree" Yu say agree

Everyone has decide for their weapons. Yu using katana, Yu using naginata, and Yosuke using pair kunais

"Ha, ha, ha. I already thought you would be choice the kunais. Like the ninja" Jirayia say

"Oh yeah, I'm the real ninja in here. Ha, Ha, Ha, you're lucky because your Persona it was the ninja" Jirayia say arrogant

" _You not need to said that stuff"_ Yosuke thought on himself and answer on him annoying

"Hm…. The katana is fit on you, Yu-san" Izanagi comment it

" _Thanks"_ Yu thought say thanks

"That weapon is fit on you Yui-san, but did you know how to use it?" Kikuri ask worry

" _Don't worry, I know how to use this naginata"_ Yui thought answer it

"I got my stuff all picked out! How about you guys?" Chie ask

"We're already decide it" Yui say

"But you know… If we wear this stuff around town, we'll just get picked up again" Yosuke say

"It's not like we can waltz into Junes with a sack full of gear and expert no one to notice, either"

"Why not conceal them under our uniforms? I don't think people would notice" Chie suggestion

"Good idea" Yui say agree

"Okay… Let's try that" Yosuke say agree

"Let's split up and get ready, then meet up again at Junes Food Court" Yu say and everyone nod agree

* * *

(Day time, Junes Food Court)

Yu and Yui already wearing the school uniform and preparing it then, walk to Yosuke and Chie

"We really stick out… Guess it doesn't help that we're in our school uniforms on Sunday" Yosuke say

"At least you all can't get suspicious" Jirayia say

"Yeah, and the sale should end soon, so that'll get rid of some of the people wandering around" Yosuke say

"Ok, then let's get going" Yu say and everyone nod it

"Chie, it's not late to-" "I'm going!" Chie quick say to Yosuke

"Fine, but don't push yourself, got it!?" Yosuke say to Chie

"Shall we get going?" Yui say and everyone nod it

* * *

(TV World)

Everyone has go to inside the TV and see Teddie's expression looks like thinking

"Whoa, it really is that bear from last time" Chie say shock

"What're you doing?" Yosuke ask

"Can't you tell? I'm thinking about stuff" Teddie say thinking

"Poor Teddie, he must been thinking about himself" Kikuri say sad

"I've been deli-bear-ating over it for long time now" Teddie say

"Hey, that wasn't a bad joke, Heehee!" Teddie say joke

"That was a lame joke" Jirayia say

"So… did you figure anything out?" Yosuke ask

"Eh, it's probably useless to think about it too much. I've seen the inside of your skull, and it was empty" Yosuke say

"How rude!" Teddie yelling on Yosuke "You're right, though. I try and try but nothing comes out of my head" Teddie suddenly say agree

"Will you guys shut up!? Now's not the time for stupid jokes!" Chie suddenly say angry

"Listen… Someone came here yesterday, right?" Chie ask to Teddie

"Wow! There's a girl with a better nose than me!?" Teddie ask impressive

"What's your name, Miss?" Teddie ask her name

"M-Miss? Uh… I'm Chie Satonaka. But never mind that! Tell me more about that "someone"!" Chie say to Teddie

"I think it happened a little after I talked with you guys. After that, it felt like someone was here" Teddie say

"Is it Yukiko-san?" Yu ask

"I don't know, I haven't looked…" Teddie say

"But you know where she is?" Yui ask

"Yeah, the presence is over that way. That's probably where they are" Teddie answer it and point his finger to the Yukiko's presence

"Over there huh?" Chie say "Is everyone ready?"

"Y-Yeah!" Yosuke answer then Chie running first

"Satonaka-san wait!" Yui call her then everyone following on her

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle)

Everyone already in front of the castle

"What the? A castle!?" Chie say surprise

"This castle we're saw at Midnight Channel from yesterday, right?" Izanagi ask

" _Yes, that must be it"_ Yu thought on himself for answer

"You're positive that no one's behind a camera for that bizarre midnight program?" Yosuke ask

"Program? I don't know" Teddie say

"Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world. It might be that"

"You told on us before, just you and Shadows here, right?" Yui ask

"Yup, there's only me and Shadows here" Teddie answer Yui's question

"There's no "camera" stuff going on. This world has been like this from the beginning" Teddie say

"From the beginning…." Yu has thinking about what's Teddie mean by "from the beginning"

"That's what we don't understand!" Yosuke yell on Teddie

"I dunno… Can you guys explain everything about your world?" Teddie ask

"I've never seen this "program" thingy before. So I don't know"

"Well… is that really what's happening? Are we really looking into this world?" Chie ask

"Because the first time Yukiko showed up on that channel was before she disappeared. Doesn't that seem off?" Chie ask to them

"What do you mean, Satonaka-san?" Yui ask

"I mean, Yukiko saying stuff like "score myself a hot stud"? That's not like her at all!" Chie say

""Score"? "Stud"?" Teddie ask confuse

"What!? You don't know that either! _*cough_ Ok then, I'll tell yo-"

"Don't"

" _*sigh_ fine"

Izanagi has said first before Jirayia want to said to Teddie

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either… Yukiko-san would never say anything like that" Yosuke say agree

"I wonder… is this kinda like what happened to me last time?" Yosuke say figure

"There's a lot of stuff I still don't get. But after hearing you story…" Teddie say figure

"You know something?" Yu ask

"I think that "program" happens because of the person who appears on it. Or something like that…" Teddie say unsure

"You mean… Yukiko is producing that show herself?" Yui ask

"Ugh, I don't get this at all!" Chie say annoying and everyone suddenly depression

"Hey… Do you feel Yukiko's presence from inside?" Chie ask unsure

"I'm pretty sure" Teddie answer

"So, um, what's this "scoring with hot stud" thing?" Teddie ask curios

"Yukiko's here… I'm going on ahead!" Chie say and begin running go to inside the castle

"Wait Satonaka-san!" Yui try to stop Chie but she has not listening

"Geez! We better follow her!" Yosuke say and everyone nod and begin to move

* * *

(Inside the Castle)

Everyone running for catch up Chie who go ahead first

"Damn! She was fast!" Yosuke say complain

"We should hurry!" Yu say

"…Nii-sama, I feel the Shadows's presence around us" Yui suddenly say

"What?" Yu ask

"Are you sure?" Izanagi ask

"Yes, Izanagi-sama, Yu-sama. Yui-san and I can feel the shadows presence" Kikuri tell to them

"And she was right, Look" After Jirayia has said the shadow was appear around them

"That was really the Shadows!" Yosuke say shock

"We should defeat them first!" Yu say

"PERSONA!"

" **Mabufu!"** _*FREEZE_ Kikuri has casting her ice magic to The Shadows and freezing

" **Cleave!"** _*SLICE_

" **Sonic Punch!"** _*BAM *BAM_

Izanagi and Jirayia has using their skill at the same time then slicing and hitting to The Shadows has been freezing by Kikuri

"Oh no! Another Shadows want to attack Sensei and everyone!" Teddie caution to them and other Persona hurry back to their partners

* * *

"Hah!" _*SLICE_

After Yui able to dodge Shadow's attack then she has slicing on the Shadow with her Naginata but another Shadows want to attacking on her

"Kikuri-Hime!" Yui ordering her

" **Mahama!"** _*CLING_ Kikuri using her light magic on the Shadows and vanish

"Nice, Kikuri!" Yui say with soft smile and Kikuri nod it with happy

"You're not bad at fighting. I like it" Kikuri say happy

* * *

"Wow!"

Yosuke able dodge from Shadow's attack but another Shadow come to near him

"Let's finish this!"

After Yosuke said, he was high jump acrobatic and Jirayia behind him. Yosuke has throwing his kunais around him

"Jirayia!" Yosuke ordering

"Ok! **Garu!** " Jirayia casting his wind magic then sending Yosuke's kunais and his wind to the Shadows

 _*STAB *STAB *STAB *STAB_

"Sweet!" Yosuke say after landing on the floor

"That was nice tactic, I guess. If you want me to teach you, how to becoming the true ninja, you should call me "Master Jirayia" for now" Jirayia say like he was proud on himself

"Eeh…. No" Yosuke say refuse

* * *

"Gaaah!" _*SLICE_

Yu has slicing to the Shadow with his katana and Izanagi protect Yu from behind

" **Cleave!"** _*SLICE_

Izanagi slicing to the Shadows but one Shadow appear and float to Izanagi and Yu for attack

"Izanagi!" Yu order Izanagi

" **Zio!"** _*bzzztzz_

Izanagi casting his lighting magic to Yu's katana and his blade has spark

"Hah!" _*SLICE_

The last shadow has disappear after Yu has slicing using his spark blade in his katana

"That was impressive tactic and playing on your katana not bad either, but you still need the training for use it" Izanagi comment about Yu has playing using the katana

"Thanks. I really pleasure it" Yu answer it

* * *

"Woow" Teddie say excite "You're strong than before"

"Especially on you Yui-chan. You're sensing for Shadow's presence was fast than my" Teddie say on Yui

"W-Well… Thank you" Yui say to Teddie with embarrassing

"Anyway, we should hurry for catch up Chie" Yosuke suddenly say

"Teddie, where is Chie right now?" Yu ask

"Hmm… We're almost in there" Teddie say

"Then let's keep going" Yu say and everyone nod it

* * *

 **Ta-da the new chapter has update. For the fighting scene it would be combination with Persona-user and Persona.**

 **I hope everyone like it XD Don't Forget for preview it**


	9. Ch9 Chie's Persona: Tomoe

**The new chapter has update I hope everyone like it**

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle)

"Chie-chan has inside there" Teddie say

"Let's go" Yu say and everyone go inside the room

* * *

"Chie! Are you all right!?" Yosuke ask when Chie still standing

"Satonaka-san?" Yui ask

" _She said that red looks good on me"_ Yukiko's voice

"Yukiko-san!?" Yosuke shout for calling her

"That's just Amagi-san's voice" Yui say

"And that's mean…" Yu say and figure

" _I hated my name… Yukiko…"Snow"…"_

" _Snow is cold and it melts quickly… It's transient… worthless…"_

" _But it's perfect for me… Apart from inheriting the inn, I'm worthless…"_

" _Still… Chie told me that red looks good on me"_

"Are these… Yukiko-san's inner thoughts? I remember hearing Saki-senpai's too…" Yosuke say

"Yeah. This castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person" Teddie say

"That is so sad…" Kikuri say with sadness expression

"Yukiko…" Chie say sad

" _Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning…"_

" _She's bright and strong, and she can do anything… She has everything that I don't"_

" _Compared to Chie, I'm… I'm"_

" _Chie protects me… She looks after my worthless life…."_

" _And I… I don't deserve any of it…"_

" _Chie is so kind…"_

"Yukiko, I-I…" Chie can't say anything

"" _ **Chie is so kind" huh? What a joke"**_ Chie-like voice

"That voice… _*gasp_ " Kikuri recognize the voice and gasping because she has sense something

"Something is coming" Izanagi has sensing the presence too, and the one who appear in front of them, that was the another Chie

"Oh crap" Jirayia suddenly worry

"Is that…" Yosuke say shock "Another Satonaka-san?" Yui say shock

"It's just like Yosuke!" Teddie say "She lost control over her suppressed self! Now it's a Shadow!"

" _ **Are we talking about THAT Yukiko!? She says I'm protecting her!?"**_ Other Chie say

" _ **She says she's worthless!"**_

" _ ***chuckle that's how it should be, right!?"**_

"Wh-What're you saying?" Chie ask confuse

" _ **Yukiko's sooo good looking…. Sooo fair-skinned…sooo feminine…. She's the one all the guys drool over"**_

" _ **When Yukiko looked at me with such jealousy… Man, did I get a charge out of that"**_

" _ **Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around…"**_

" _ **I'm better than her… Much, much better!"**_

"No! I have never thought that!" Chie say try to defense on herself

"Wh-What're we gonna do?" Yosuke ask

"We should protecting on her, Idiot" Jirayia say to Yosuke

"We need to protect Chie-chan right now!" Teddie say and they're walk to Chie

"N-No, don't come near me! Don't look at me!" Chie say to them and almost lost control her emotion

"Chie, calm down!" Yu say to her

"No… No, this isn't me!" Chie has rejecting her other self

"W-Wait, stupid! Don't say anything else like that!" Yosuke yelling on her

" _ ***chuckle that's right. I'm the one who can't do anything alone"**_

" _ **I can't win as a girl, let alone as person… I'm pathetic"**_

" _ **But Yukiko… She depends on me"**_

" _ ***chuckle that's why she's my friend… I'll never loosen my grip on her… She's too important to me"**_

"No… That is not how I think of her…" Chie say on her worry

" _ ***chuckle so, you're just gonna turn you back and deny me again?"**_

" _ **But things are different now. When the time comes… I'll be the one left standing"**_

" _ **You won't mind, right? I'm still you!"**_

"Shut up! You're…" Chie already lost her emotion

"Chie! No!" Yosuke yelling for stop her

"You're not me!" Chie rejecting on her

" _ ***chuckle… Hehehehehe…AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

"Aagh!" Chie fell down on ther floor

Chie is the other self has change into the Shadow and her appear looks like the prisoner and she has sitting in people like the students and holding whip along with the long black hair like black whip

"Satonaka-san!" Yui yelling worry on her

"I-It's coming! You have to use your powers to save Chie-Chan!" Teddie say

"Get ready everyone!" Yu shout to them

"Jirayia! Kikuri! Get ready!" Izanagi telling to Jirayia and Kikuri

"Yes, Izanagi-sama!" Kikuri say get ready

"Yeah! Let's defeat this woman!" Jirayia say get ready

"PERSONA!" _*CRASH_

Everyone calling their Personas

" _ **I am a shadow… The true self…"**_ Shadow Chie say

" _ **What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the "real" me?"**_

" _ **Then you're gonna pay the price!"**_

"Shut up! Quit being such a pain!" Yosuke yelling on her

" _ **Hah… Think you can stop me that easy!?"**_

"Of course we can! Kikuri-Hime!" Yui ordering her Persona

" **Bufu!"** _*freeze_ Kikuri has casting ice magic on the Shadow Chie but just give her some damage

"Izanagi!" Yu ordering his Persona

" **Cleave!"** _*SLICE_ "What-!?"

Izanagi has using his skill and slicing her but she has resist with physical attack

"Oh no! That Shadow was resist with physical attack!" Teddie say

 _*BAM_

"Argh!" Izanagi get hit by Shadow Chie's hair whip

"Gih!" Yu has feel same pain like Izanagi

"Nii-sama!" "Izanagi-sama!" Yu and Kikuri yelling worry to them

"Jirayia!" Yosuke ordering his Persona

" **Garu!"** _*whoosh_

" _ **ARGH!"**_

Jirayia has casting his wind magic and getting damages because The Shadow's weakness

"You find that Shadow's weakness!" Teddie say

"Sweet! Now, that's my time for shining!" Jirayia say excite

"Now! That's our chance, Partner!" Yosuke shout to them

"Right! Izanagi!" "Jirayia!"

" **Cleave!" "Sonic Punch!"**

 _*SLICE_

 _*BAM *BAM_

Izanagi and Jirayia using their skill when Shadow Chie has kneel down because her weakness, then she has standing up again

" _ **Looks like you won't understand without a little pain!"**_

" _ **Mazio!"**_

"Argh!" "Waah!" Yosuke and Jirayia kneel down because they weakness against lighting spell

"Gih!" Yu and Izanagi was resist againt lighting spell

"Kyaa!" Yui and Kikuri just take damage from lighting spell

"Oh no! Yosuke's weakness against lighting!" Teddie say

"Grr… Damn… that was my weakness" Jirayia say complain in pain

" _ **Ahaha, how lame! You're all so deadly serious, and we're only gotten started!"**_ Shadow Chie say

"What the-! Who are you calling lame!?" Jirayia yelling angry on her

" _ **Bottomless Envy!"**_ Shadow Chie using her skill and targeting to Yosuke and Jirayia

"AARGH!" Shadow Chie has attacking on Jirayia with her hair like whip

"Argh!" Yosuke feel same pain like Jirayia and now he feel dizzy

"Yosuke!" "Jirayia!" Yui and Kikuri yelling worry

"Damn… this shadow is really sadist too!" Jirayia say complain

"Izanagi, using Rakunda to that shadow! Yui! Kikuri! Healing on us!" Yu ordering them

"Understood! Kikuri!" Yui ordering her Persona

" **Media!"** Kikuri casting her healing magic to Yu's team

" **Rakunda!"** Izanagi casting his magic to Shadow Chie make her defense down

" _ **Green Wall!"**_ Shadow Chie casting her magic for defense herself from her weakness

"Damn! That woman using green wall! I unable to use my wind magic, right now!" Jirayia say complain but still dizzy

"Yosuke, are you okay!?" Yu ask

"Yeah I fine, I just getting careless" Yosuke say and stand up

" _ **Take this!"**_

"Scatter!"

 _*BAM *BAM_

They're able to dodge Shadow Chie's hair after Yu say to them for scatter

"Yosuke! Give me speed! Yui! Ice magic to that shadow! Same time with me!"

"Oke! Jirayia!" Yosuke order Jirayia

" **Sukukaja!"** Jirayia casting his magic spell to Izanagi

" _ **Be gone!"**_

"Hah!"

Shadow Chie attacking on Yu using her whip but able to dodge it

"Izanagi!" "Kikuri-Hime!" Yu and Yui ordering their Persona

" **Mabufu!"** _*FREEZEE_

" **Mazio!"** _"BZZTZZZ_

Kikuri using her ice magic first and make Shadow Chie have the damages, and continue Izanagi using his lighting magic to Shadow Chie can feel the pain from their magic

" _ **Argh! Are you guys idiots! Why are you protecting her like that? She's nothing but a grubby bitch!"**_

"You don't have to saying something like that!" Kikuri yell to Shadow Chie

"She's our friends! That's why we're protecting her!" Yui yell to Shadow Chie

"Yui…" Chie say weak on the floor

" _ **Then… you must death!"**_

 _*grab_

 _*grab_

"Gih!" Shadow Chie has sending her hair to Yui and Kikuri at their neck and her Naginata has drop on the floor

"Yui!" Chie yelling in weak and worry

"Yui-chan! Kikuri-chan!" Teddie yelling worry

"Let her go now!" Yu say to Shadow Chie with angry calm

"Graaahhh!" Izanagi float fast to Shadow Chie and want to save Yui and Kikuri

" _ **Mabufu!"**_ _*FREEZEE_

"Argh!"

"Gih!"

Izanagi and Yu take injury from Shadow Chie is Ice magic and kneel down

"Sensei! Izanagi-kun!" Teddie

" _ **And now…"**_

 _*SQUAK_

"Aaarghh!"

Shadow Chie has squeaking her neck really tied make Yui feel in pain and almost cannot breath then again her blood has split by little from her mouth

"Y-Yui-san!" Kikuri say worry and feel pain same like Yui

"Yui!" "Kikuri-san!" Yu and Izanagi yelling worry

"Oh no! Yui-chan! Kikuri-chan!" Teddie yelling in panic

"Y-Yui!" Chie yell worry

 _*SLICE_

 _*SLICE_

" _ **What!?"**_

Shadow Chie say shock after see Yosuke and Jirayia suddenly cut off Shadow Chie's hair and make Yui and Kikuri free from her hair

" _*cough *cough *cough"_ Yui coughing and landing on the floor safely

"Yui! Are you okay!?" Yosuke ask worry

"I-I fine _*cough_ don't worry" Yui say to Yosuke and kneel down on the floor

"Hey, are you okay, Kikuri-chan?" Jirayia ask worry

" _*cough *cough_ Yeah, I fine" Kikuri say

"I'll make you pay for this! Jirayia!" Yosuke say angry to Shadow Chie and ordering Jirayia

"Eat this! **Garu!"** Jirayia casting his wind magic to Shadow Chie

 _ **"ARGH!"**_ Shadow Chie has kneel down because her weakness

" _ **Ngh… Don't make fun of me… You're. You're nothing against me!"**_

"Now that shadow has weak! Now that's your chance for defeat it" Teddie say

"Ok! Let's do this, Yosuke!" Yu say to Yosuke

"Ok!" Yosuke say back

"Izanagi!" Yu calling his persona "Roger!" Izanagi accept

"Haah!" **"CLEAVE!"**

 _*SLICE_

Yu and Izanagi slicing to Shadow using their swords at the same time

"Let's do this Jirayia!" "Ok! **Garu!** "

 _*WHUSH *stab *stab *stab *stab_

" _ **ARGH! NOooo…"**_

Yosuke and Jirayia using the same tactic before to Shadow Chie and already defeat it

"Yui!" "Kikuri-san!" Yu and Izanagi hurry running to Yui and Kikuri same goes to Yosuke,Jirayia, and Teddie

"Yui! Are you okay!?" Yu quick ask

"I'm fine… I just getting careless, I'm sorry…." Yui say apologize

"Same here… I'm very apologize…" Kikuri say apologize too

"You don't need to apologize" Izanagi say to Yui and Kikuri

"We're relief you two are safe" Yu say to them

"Just like they said, we're relief you two are fine" Jirayia say

"Me either! I beary worry about you, Yui-chan! Kikuri-chan!" Teddie say to her worries

"…. Thanks" Yui say

"Here take my hand" Yosuke give his hand and helping on her for stand

"By the way, how about Satonaka-san?" Yui ask and everyone walk to nearing her

"Ngh…" Chie standing up "Chie, are you okay?" Yu ask

"What happened…? Oh yeah! How about Yui!? She's fine!?" Chie suddenly ask worry

"I'm fine Satonaka-san" Yui quick answer "But now look in front of you"

Yui say to Chie and looking in front of her, that was her shadow

"What's the matter? Got nothing to say anymore?" Chie ask

"Stop it, Chie. It's all right" Yosuke say stopping on her

"B-But…" "We understand" Yu say before Chie had to say

"Huh?" Chie ask confuse

"He's right… I went through the same thing" Yosuke say

"So I can understand…. I mean…. Everyone has side like this" Yosuke say

"Yeah… I kinda get it now… You are me…" Chie say facing her Shadow

"A side of me I couldn't forgive… That I tried to ignore…"

"But you still exist. You're part of me…" Chie has accept her Shadow

Her Shadow suddenly bright blue and bright light

 _*CLING_

"Wh-What is going on!?" Chie ask shock after see her shadow suddenly bright light

"Don't worry, your shadow would be reborn as Persona" Kikuri say

"Hah-Who's said that!?" Chie ask confuse

"Hm… Me" Kikuri anwer nervous

"What the-!? What is that thing!?" Chie ask after see Kikuri,Izanagi,Jirayia

"Wooow! She can see us now" Jirayia say happy tone

"Not now, Jirayia" Izanagi say

"But for now your shadow would be reborn as your Persona" Yu say

"Persona…" Chie say confuse

 _*whush_

Shadow Chie has reborn as Persona the appearing like female warrior with helmet, long black hair, yellow jumpsuit. She has holding dual naginata

"Wow! Another girl" Jirayia say excite

"You're…" Chie say trailer

"I am Tomoe. This is pleasure to meet you Chie-san" Tomoe say to Chie

"Is that mean you're….My Persona?" Chie ask

"Yes, I am you" Tomoe answer

"I see… Um" Chie suddenly get nervous

"Hm?" Yui ask

"I… Um, it's true that part of me feels that way… "Chie say nervous

"But I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko…!"

"Like we didn't know that already" Yosuke say but suddenly Chie kneel down on the floor

"Satonaka-san!" Yui suddenly say worry

"I'm okay… Just a little tired" Chie say

"No, you don't look okay" Yosuke say

"Then again she has exhaust after she accept herself and reborn into Tomoe-chan" Jirayia say and looking on Tomoe

"What are you looking at me?" Tomoe ask and glare sharp on Jirayia

"Eeh…. No, that's nothing" Jirayia answer with uneasy

"Let's go back for now, we need to let Chie rest" Yu say

"I-I never said I needed a break! I… can still keep going" Chie say

"Satonaka-san…" Yui say and Teddie standing in front of Chie

"Don't overdo it!" Teddie say for stopping her

"It's not that we don't think you can. It's just, we have to save Yukiko-san, no matter what" Yosuke say

"You can fight with us because you have Tomoe, and it'd be much better for us all if you had your strength back" Yu suggestion to Chie

"He's right, Chie-san" Tomoe say agree to Yu suggestion

"Then we should go back now" Izanagi say

"But Yukiko's still in here, isn't she!?" Chie ask worry

"I-I… If those were Yukiko's true feelings… Then I have to tell her something" Chie say worry

"I'm not as strong as she thinks! It's because she was with me…"

"Because we were always together, I was able to act that way. If we weren't, I'd…"

"You can tell about that, later" Yui suddenly say

"Yup! You need to get your strength back! Then you can tell her!" Teddie say agree to Yui

"Yuki-chan's normal. The Shadows don't attack normal people" Teddie say

"They only attack when the fog lifts here" Teddie say

"So Yukiko-san will be safe until then, right?" Yosuke ask

"I'm positive" Teddie say

"Why…? I don't get it…" Chie ask confuse

"Teddie told us that the weather here is opposite of our own world" Yosuke explain

"When it fogs over in our world, that's the day it lifts here, and that's when the Shadows attack their victim" Yu explain too

"If we're leave for a while. Amagi-san won't be in danger until the fog starts to cover Inaba again" Yui say

"Yes, it was the same way for that announcer and Senpai. Don't you remember how it was foggy in town on the days they died?" Yosuke say

"You mean they were killed by their other selves?" Chie ask shock

"Yes" Yui say "The fog usually appears after it rains"

"But it's been sunny lately. I don't think it's going to rain anytime soon" Yosuke say

"Don't worry Chie-sama, we'll save her not matter what" Kikuri say

"She's right. We'll check the weather forecast first thing when we get back" Yui say agree to Kikuri

"But… But I can't turn back now! We've come so far!" Chie say

"Yukiko's still here! She's all alone… She must be so scared!"

"Then you tell me how much further we gotta go to reach Yukiko-san!" Yosuke yell on Chie

"T-That's…" Chie trailer off

"The enemies might be even stronger over there" Yu say

"If we push ourselves like that, who'll save Amagi-san then?" Yui ask

"And we can't fail, no matter what… Right?" Yosuke say

" _*sigh_ … Alright" Chie say agree and Teddie helping her up

"The Shadows would be in here soon" Kikuri has sense The Shadows is presence and tell them

"Then we should hurry go back" Izanagi say

"I'm sorry about before…" Chie say apologize to them

"I shouldn't have rushed in like that by myself…" Chie say

"Don't worries, Satonaka-san" Yui say with soft smile

"Let's go together next time" Yu say

"We're definitely gonna save Yukiko-san… Right?" Yosuke say

"Right!" Chie say with spirit tone again

Everyone decide go back to Entrance TV World

* * *

(Entrance TV World)

"I'll introduce myself again. My name is Tomoe Chie-san's Persona, this is pleasure to meet you all" Tomoe introduce herself again in human form. He appear same like Chie's but with black long hair and without helmet, she wearing same like Persona form and still holding dual naginata

"I am Izanagi, I'm Yu Narukami's Persona" Izanagi introduce

"Yo, names Jirayia, Yosuke Hanamura's Persona" Jirayia say

"I'm Kikuri-Hime just call me Kikuri for short. I'm Yui Narukami's Persona. That's pleasure to meet you, Tomoe-sama

"You don't need call me with "-sama" part just Tomoe" Tomoe say to Kikuri

"S-Sorry… that was my habit… I always call everyone else with "-sama" part…" Kikuri say embarrassing

"Expert me" Jirayia say to Kikuri

"You know about her reason, right?" Izanagi say and glare to Jirayia with cold looking

"… Yeah, but man, I can't believe this! We have another girl at our team. Her figure was perfect! And strong! The important part from you is your che- _*BAM_ GRAAWH!"

Tomoe has kicking Jirayia really hard before Jirayia had to said something

"W-What is that for!?" Jirayia ask yell to Tomoe

"I know what you want to say, Pervert" Tomoe say angry to Jirayia

"Wow, he's really pervert like Yosuke is" Chie comment and looking on Yosuke

"Don't said like that! You make me feel like, I have same way like him!" Yosuke yell to Chie

"That's so rude, Yosuke. I am you, Re-Me-Mber?" Jirayia tell to him remember and teasing on him

"You don't need using tease tone on me! You make me freaking out!" Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"By the way… I'm feeling even worse than the last time I came in here…." Chie say feel uneasy

"My head feel like it's gonna split open… Are you guys okay?" Chie ask

"… Ah yes, you're not wearing glasses" Yu notice it

"Oh yeah… What's with those glasses? Did you eyesight go bad?" Chie suddenly as because she notice they're wear the glasses

"No, we're not go bad at our eyesight" Yui say

"But man…. You didn't notice until now? How panicked were you?" Yosuke comment it

"Tum de dummm! I got a pair ready for Chie-chan, too. Here you go!" Teddie say and give the yellow glasses to Chie then wear it

"Whoa! What the-!? This is awesome! It's like the fog doesn't exist!" Chie say surprise after wear it

"Why didn't you whip those out earlier if you had them?" Yosuke ask to Teddie

"Yeah, you're so cruel" Jirayia say

"I made them right now! You didn't tell me she was coming! It was all so sadden! I mean, sudden!" Teddie yell to Yosuke and Jirayia

"Impressive, you made those glasses really fast" Izanagi say impressive

"What're you impressive about?" Jirayia ask Izanagi annoying

"This bear can see us too, what he is anyway?" Tomoe ask to Kikuri

"Hm… I don't know" Kikuri answer it

"Huh… so that's the trick. I was wondering how you guys could see where you were going" Chie say

"Hey, is it alright if I keep these?" Chie ask

"Fo' sho!" Teddie say with cheer tone

"We'll have to stop here today… but I'll be back with these puppies!" Chie say

"You guys better not come here without me, got it!?"

"Then let's all promise each other for nobody goes in alone, it's way too dangerous" Yui suggestion

"Yeah, if we don't work together, we won't be able to solve this case or save Yukiko-san… right?" Yosuke say

"You're right" Yu say

"Yeah, I agree. I promise too" Chie say

"Let's save Yukiko-san" Yu say

"Alright, so from tomorrow on, we'll try and come here as much as we can after school… And that includes days off" Yosuke say

"Yes" Yui say agree

"Hey Yu, would you mind being our leader?" Yosuke suddenly request on Yu as The Leader

"Yeah-Wait-What?" Jirayia ask shock after Yosuke said that

"Why you suddenly request on him to becoming The Leader?" Jirayia ask

"Well, Yu were get this power first and Yu are way better in a fight than either of us" Yosuke explain to Jirayia

"How about Yui-chan and Kikuri-chan? She were get The Persona first places too, right?" Jirayia ask to Yui and Kikuri

"We're with Yosuke" Kikuri say agree with Yosuke's suggestion

"What? Are you sure? Yui and Yu actually have the same power, don't you should disagree about this and make Yui-chan becoming our leader?" Jirayia ask shock

"Not Yosuke? I thought you would be Yosuke's side" Kikuri ask shock

"No, I not trust on him, if Yosuke is becoming our leader" Jirayia say "You know... Disappointment"

"Shut up, Jirayia!" Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"That's true me and Nii-sama have the same power, but that would be best if Nii-sama leading on us as The Leader" Yui say agree

"Yeah, it's best for all of us if you set the pace of the investigation, and we follow your lead" Yosuke say agree

"I'm cool playing second banana" Yosuke say

"….Leave it to me" Yu answer it

"I had a feeling you'd say that" Yosuke say

"I mean, I more the advisor type, y'know? An ideas man, not an executive"

"I'm with Yosuke. If you're the one calling the shots, I'd feel a lot more comfortable about this" Chie say agree

"I'm with Chie-san. I actually have the strong feeling and trust if Yu and Izanagi leading on us at the fight would be the best" Tomoe say agree with Chie

"I agree about that" Yui say agree

"Me too" Kikuri say agree

"I'm with Yosuke too. If you're the one calling the shots, my pillow will be lot more comfortable at night" Teddie say

"Teddie, would you please stop talking? I'm really on edge right now…" Chie say tired

"How about you, Jirayia?" Kikuri ask to Jirayia

"If everyone else has agree… Well, I'll agree too, for Yu and Izanagi becoming our leader" Jirayia say agree

"You're trust or not?" Tomoe ask

"Trust" Jirayia answer it

" _Everyone has strong trust on you for becoming they leader"_ Izanagi thought on himself for said on Yu

" _Yeah, I'll trust on them too and let's do our best for solving this case"_ Yu thought on himself for answer it and Izanagi nod it agree

"Let's us go home" Yosuke say and everyone go back to their world

* * *

(Evening, Junes Electronic Section)

Everyone decide go back home for rest. Yu and Yui almost go outside at Junes Electronic Section

"Nii-sama, wait here for second" Yui suddenly say to Yu

"Ok, but don't take so long" Yu say to her

"Yes" Yui say and running hurry back to Eletronic Section

"Where she is go?" Izanagi ask to Yu

"I bet she's run into Yosuke" Yu say figure about her sister's purpose

"…I see" Izanagi say and crossed his arms

* * *

"Yosuke-san!" Yui calling on Yosuke

"Hello again Yui" Yosuke say hi to Yui "Hello again, Kikuri-chan" Jirayia say

"Hmm…." Yui suddenly say trailer off

"Hm? What it is?" Yosuke ask

"Well…. Thank you for saving me back there…." Yui say thanks to Yosuke

"M-Me either…. Thanks Jirayia…." Kikuri say thanks with nervous

"That's okay, don't worry" Yosuke answer it with wink to her

"Yeah, we don't let the enemies hurting on you two" Jirayia say

"..." Yui has silent with kind a scare expression

"Hm? Are you scare?" Yosuke ask to Yui after see her expression

"…Kind a, after the shadow tied at my neck really hard and almost cannot breathe it… that's like… I feel...I want to die…" Yui say about herself kind a fear

"Hush! Don't said something like that!" Yosuke suddenly yell on Yui

"We don't let you or our friends go die because of this, then again I don't want to loses someone again" Yosuke say straight to Yui

"Yosuke's right, and we'll protect you two no matter what" Jirayia say with proud

"Jirayia…. _*sigh_ I didn't know you're have good side beside your pervert side" Kikuri comment it

"What's that supposed to mean? But yeah, thanks" Jirayia answer it with soft voice

"…. Yeah you're right… I'm sorry for my stupid think" Yui say apologize

"That's fine, don't worry" Yosuke say "And here" Yosuke give Yui his handkerchief

"Handkerchief?" Yui ask

"You have a little of blood at your mouth" Yosuke say "You should hurry to clean it before you go home or Dojima-san would be question on you"

"Just like accident in this morning" Jirayia say

"O-Oh yes, I forget to mention it. Thanks" Yui say and hurry clean it up

"Well… I should go back, Nii-sama still waiting on me" Yui say

"Well see you later" Yosuke say and Yui and Kikuri leave them be

" _*chuckle_ " Jirayia suddenly chuckle

"What?" Yosuke ask

"No, that's nothing" Jirayia say

"Well, let's go home" Yosuke say and back home

* * *

 **The new chapter has update with scene YosukexOC .I hope you all enjoy it and sorry if something bad at grammar is**

 **Don't forget for preview it XD**


	10. Ch10 Yukiko's Persona: Konohana-Sakuya

**The new chapter has update I hope everyone like it XD**

* * *

(After School 04/27/2011, TV World)

(Yukiko's Castle)

They're already get recovery after they're defeat Shadow Chie from another day. Yu's team decide for save Yukiko at Yukiko's castle again after school, and now they're fighting with Avenger Knight

"Tomoe!" Chie ordering her persona

" **Skewer!"** _*slash_ Tomoe using her skill and slashing to Avenger Knight using her Naginata

"Jirayia!" Yosuke order his Persona

" **Sonic Punch!"** _*bam *bam_ Jirayia has sending his two shuriken to Avenger Knight

The Avenger Knight using **Power Charge** for increase physical skill

"Oh, no! That Shadow powering up!" Teddie say warn

"Yui!" Yu ordering Yui

"Yes, Nii-sama!" Yui say agree

"Pyro Jack!" Yu calling his other Persona. The Magician Arcana

"Jack Frost!" Yui calling her other Persona as well. The Magician Arcana

 _*CRASH_

"I'm here! I'm here!" Jack Frost say with

"Hoh, Hoh, Pyro Jack is here" Pyro Jack say

"Jack Frost! Using Ice Magic!" Yui ordering Jack Frost

"Pyro Jack! Using Fire Magic!" Yu ordering Pyro Jack

"OK! Miss! **Mabufu!** " _*freeze_

Jack Frost using Ice magic to Avenger Knight and freezing up

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Burn Up! **Maragi!** " _*fwoosh_

After Jack Frost using Ice magic and freezing, the next move Pyro Jack using fire magic and The Avenger Knight has been defeat by the weakness then vanish

"Wohoo! The Jack Brothers WIN!" Jack Frost say excite

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Watch that monster!" Pyro Jack say excite

"Ho, ho,ho they're look so happy" Chie comment with happy tone

"Yeah" Yui agree

"They're so cute just like me!" Teddie say proud

"That can't be help, because they're brothers" Tomoe say with cheer tone

"I like look to those kids have fun" Kikuri still in human form and say with cheer tone

"Grr… I don't have my epic moment because this two dolls" Jirayia say annoying

"Nah, Nah Pyro Jack that old man looks like jealousy on us" Jack Frost say to Pyro Jack

"Looks like it" Pyro Jack answer agree

"What the-!? Old man!?" Jirayia say complain after hear their conversation

"Ha, Ha, Ha that was fit on you, Jirayia" Yosuke laugh and teasing

"Shut up Yosuke!" Jirayia yelling on Yosuke

"Nah, Nah Pyro Jack that old man was the Persona, right? Why he's yelling and angry to his partner?" Jack Frost ask again

"I don't know Jack Frost, maybe that old man jealousy on his partner because he's still young?" Pyro Jack say

"No, I don't! I'm not jealousy on him because he's still young or anything else! Quit you two for stupid gossip you little… Freaking Dolls!" Jirayia yelling angry to Jack Brothers and shock after Jack Brothers heard that

" _*sniff *sniff_ HUUWWWAAA!" Jack Frost and Pyro Jack suddenly cry

"What the-!?" Jirayia shock after The Jack Brothers suddenly cry

"Jirayia…" Yosuke say to Jirayia

"H-Hey don't cry you two! I-I just-" Jirayia suddenly panic after he make to The Jack Brothers Cry and try for calming them down

"Jirayia!" _*BAM_ "GUWAA!" Tomoe kicking Jirayia at his back and fall on the floor

"Ouch! Tomoe-chan! What's your problem!?" Jirayia ask complain to Tomoe

"How dare you, you make those children cry!" Tomoe say angry to Jirayia

"You're really bad person…" Kikuri say and looking on Jirayia with icy look

"I-I just kidding!" Jirayia say and try defense on himself

"If you want to make some joke just go ahead but, don't make joke for making them feels hurt" Izanagi say to Jirayia still in human form

"T-That was-"

"C'mon you two stop crying" Chie suddenly say to Jack Brothers

"Yeah! You two are not freaking dolls but the fluffy dolls" Teddie say for make them cheer

"Just forget what Jirayia had said before and, I should apologize too, because Jirayia's my Persona" Yosuke say to them and apologize

" _*sniff_ Really?" Pyro Jack ask " _*sniff_ We're not freaking?" Jack Frost ask and look to their partner

"No, you two are not freak but cute dolls" Yui say with soft smile

"Yes, not just cute but strong" Yu say

"Really!? Yeah!" The Jack Brothers say happy tone

"Damn… that brats… Why I'm the only one becoming the victim?" Jirayia ask to himself and take his palm hand on his face

"That was your fault for said that stuff" Yosuke tell to Jirayia

"Anyways we should keep moving" Yu suddenly caution

"I agree, you two please return to your partner's soul" Izanagi caution to Jack Brothers

"Ok!" Jack Frost and Pyro Jack said and return to Yu and Yui is soul

"Ok, let's go" Yu say and everyone continue their walk

* * *

(8th floor)

"Yuki-chan is over there!" Teddie caution

"Ok! Let's go" Yu say and everyone go inside

* * *

"Yukiko!" Chie shout call Yukiko

"Look, over there" Tomoe say and pointing to Yukiko and her shadow

"I knew it… There's two of her!" Yosuke say

" _ **Oh?Ooooh, what's this? Three princes are here to see me!? My my!"**_ Shadow Yukiko say excite

" _ **Are you the surprise guest who came in late?"**_

" _ **Awwwww… I wish I'd gotten a better look at you!"**_

" _ **My, it's getting crowded here. Why don't you you and I go somewhere else?"**_

" _ **A land far, far away, where no one knows me. If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, won't you?"**_

" _ **C'mon… Pretty please?"**_

"Yosuke would be glad for volunteer to becoming The Prince of Disappointment. Now, that's your chance Yosuke" Jirayia say

"Shut up! And stop calling me "Disappointment"!" Yosuke say to Jirayia

"Oooh. Is this "scoring a hot stud"!?" Teddie say excite

"Three princes? Wait, does that include me, too?" Chie say confuse

"Duh! The third one's gotta be me!" Teddie say serious

"I seriously doubt that…" Yosuke say annoying

"Teddie, that shadow count Satonaka-san too as Prince" Yui say to Teddie

"She's right, she has counting Chie-san too" Tomoe say agree

" _ **Chie… *chuckle Yes, she's my Prince"**_

" _ **She always leads the way… Chie's a strong prince"**_

"… _ **Or at least, she WAS"**_

"Was?" Chie ask confuse after Shadow Yukiko said

" _ **When it comes down to it, Chie's just not good enough!"**_ Shadow Yukiko yell

" _ **She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!"**_

"Yukiko…" Chie say worry

"Save?" Yu say wondering and worry

"S-Stop…" Yukiko stand up and try to stop her Shadow

" _ **Historic Inn? Manager Training!? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down!"**_

" _ **I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die!"**_

" _ **I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all!"**_

"That's not true…." Yukiko say try to defense on herself

"I understand about those her feelings…" Izanagi say with sadness tone and Kikuri nod it agree

" _ **I just want to go somewhere far away… Anywhere but here"**_

" _ **Someone, please take me away… I can't leave here on my own…"**_

" _ **I'm completely useless"**_

"Stop… Please stop" Yukiko stop to her shadow

" _ **I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave…"**_

" _ **So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my Prince will come!"**_

" _ **I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn!"**_

" _ **Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of bullshit!"**_

"How dare you…?" Yukiko say shock after heard that

" _ **That's how I really feel"**_

" _ **Isn't that right…me!?"**_

"N-No…"

"Yukiko! Don't say it!" Yu say try to stopping Yukiko

"No! You're not me!" Yukiko has rejecting her shadow

"Oh, man! Here we go again!" Jirayia say

" _ **Heeheehee…!"**_

" _ **Aaaah! This feels wonderful! It's building… more and more… If this keeps up… I'll… I'll…!"**_

" _ ***chuckle Ahaha! Ahahahahahahaha!"**_

Yukiko's shadow change into The Shadow like bird-creation

"Aagh!" Yukiko fall on the floor

"Yukiko!" Chie shout on her worry

"We have to stop it! That girl's in danger!" Teddie say

"We know!" Yosuke say

"It's all right, Yukiko… Just hang in there! We'll save you!" Chie say

"Let's go!" Yu shout to his team

" _ **I am a Shadow…. The true self…"**_ Shadow Yukiko say

" _ **Now, my Prince… Why don't we dance and make merry together? *chuckle"**_

"Sorry, we refuse" Jirayia say refuse

"Hang in there Yukiko… I'm right here for you!" Chie say

" _ **Oh really? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!"**_

"Izanagi!" Yu call his Persona. The Fool

" **Rakunda!"** Izanagi casting his spell magic to Shadow Yukiko make her defense down

"Kikuri-Hime!" Yui call her Persona. The Fool

" **Bufu!"** _*creck_ Kikuri casting her ice magic to Shadow Yukiko and fall down from her cage

"Wohoo! You find that Shadow's weakness!" Teddie caution to them

"Yosuke! Chie!" Yu shout to them

"Ok! Jirayia!" "Tomoe!" Yosuke and Chie order their Persona for attack

" **Sonic Punch!"** _*bam *bam_

" **Skull Cracker!"** _*slash_

Jirayia and Tomoe using their skill at the same to The Shadow Yukiko when the shadow still down

" _ **How dare you"**_

" _ **Burn to Ashes!"**_ _*WHUSH_

Shadow Yukiko using her fire magic to them

"Wagh!" "Ouch! Hot! Hot!" Yosuke and Jirayia feel burn

"Gih!" Yu and Izanagi try defense on themselves from the fire but still feel burn

"Hah!" Yu and Kikuri try defense on themselves as well from the fire but still feel burn

"Gah!" Gwaah!" Chie and Tomoe feel in pain because her weakness

"Oh no! Chie-chan and Tomoe-chan weakness against fire!" Teddie say worry

"What-!? I thought Kikuri-chan weak against fire too" Jirayia say

"No, I don't" Kikuri answer him

"Guys! Focus!" Izanagi say to Jirayia and Kikuri

" _ ***chuckle we're not done yet. Show me this strength of yours!"**_

" _ **Come, my Prince… Hehehehe"**_

Shadow Yukiko has summon Charming Prince at battle

"What the-!? She can summon the Prince!?" Jirayia ask complain

"Stop, complain!" Tomoe say

"We should knock down both at the same time!" Kikuri say

"Ok! Leave me it to me! Tomoe!" Chie ordering her Persona

" **Mabufu!"** _*creck *creck_

Tomoe using her ice magic to Shadow Yukiko and Charming Prince has knock down

"Woohoo! Awasome!" Teddie shout supportive them

"That's our chance! Everyone attack to that Prince using the physical skill" Yu order to his team

" **Sonic Punch!"**

" **Skull Cracker!"**

" **Cleave!"**

 _*BAM_

Jirayia, Tomoe, Izanagi using their skill at the same time and The Charming Prince has killing

"Now there is the last one" Izanagi say "Yes, let's defeat it, quick" Yu say

" _ **Hmph, looks like I had the wrong idea… You're no princes… Die! You worthless commoners!"**_

" _ **Assault Dive!"**_ Shadow Yukiko threw her claws to Yosuke

"Wow! That was close!" Yosuke say

" _ **Burn to Ashes!"**_ _*WHUSH_

"Gaah!"

"Grr! Curse my weakness…. Chie-san are you okay!?" Tomoe ask Chie worry

"I fine! Don't worry!" Chie say and stand up again

"Man, this is getting worst!" Jirayia complain

"Yui! Healing on us! Quick!" Yu order Yui for healing

"Kikuri!" Yui order her Persona

" **Media!"** Kikuri using her healing magic to Yu's Team

"Yo, leader! We need the plan right now!" Jirayia yell to Yu

Yu looking on Shadow's Cage and look like he have the plan

"Yu-san, you already have the plan?" Izanagi ask and figure Yu has having the plan

"Yes" Yu answer it

"Izanagi! You go nearing that Shadow and pushing her to inside that Cage then hold the Cage's door!" Yu order Izanagi

"Yosuke! Tell Jirayia for supportive Izanagi and help him for hold it too!" Yu say to Yosuke and Jirayia

"Ok Partner!" Yosuke accept

"Let's do this then!" Jirayia say

Izanagi and Jirayia float fast to Shadow Yukiko

" _ **Agi!"**_ _*fwoosh_ Shadow Yukiko casting her fire magic to Izanagi

" **Garu!"** _*whuush_ Jirayia using his wind magic to Shadow Yukiko's fire magic for protecting Izanagi whom still float fast to Shadow Yukiko

"Hah!"

 _*BAM_

" _ **Argh!"**_

Izanagi has kicking hard at Shadow Yukiko's stomach and pushing her to go inside Cage then Jirayia and Izanagi hold the cage's door

" _ **Let go of me!"**_

"Wow, I didn't know you can kicking on her really hard than Tomoe's" Jirayia say comment and help Izanagi for hold the door

"Looks like it" Izanagi answer it

"Yui! Chie! Try concentration your Persona's Ice magic into ones and send it to that Shadow!" Yu order Chie and Yui

"What?" Chie ask confuse

"Just do it like Nii-sama had said it, Satonaka-san" Yui say to her

"O-Ok! Tomoe!" "Kikuri-Hime!"

"Roger!" "Understood!"

Tomoe and Kikuri begin concentration for their Ice Magic

" _ **LET GO OF ME YOU WORHTLESS COMMUNCERS!"**_ _*whuush *whuush_

"Ouch! How long we can handle this!?" Jirayia say complain when Shadow Yukiko using her fire magic in inside cage

"We're ready!" Kikuri say to them

"And ready for use it!" Tomoe say

"Using your ice magic, now!" Yu ordering to them

" **Ice Impact!"** Kikuri and Tomoe using their magic spell after their concentration their Ice Magic and appearing the Ice Cube in front of them then send it

"Izanagi! Jirayia! Move!" Yu ordering them and they're are move from the Cage

 _*BAM_

" _ **Arrgghhh…!"**_ Shadow Yukiko feel in pain after Kikuri and Tomoe sending the Ice cube to the Shadow and now The Shadow knock down and fall out from her cage

"The Shadow is weak now! That's your chance for defeat it!" Teddie caution them

"Izanagi!" Yu order his Persona

" **CLEAVE!"**

 _*SLICE_

" _ **Nooo…"**_

Izanagi using his final strike to Shadow Yukiko and defeat it

"Whuuw, that is the finally over" Yosuke say relief

"Yeah, by the way. How can you two able combination your magic into ones?" Jirayia ask to Kikuri and Tomoe

"We…. We just concentration… I guess" Kikuri answer unsure

"I guess so…" Tomoe say unsure too

"I even don't know the Persona able to do that skill too" Chie say excite

"Me either, I think that's a new combination skill for us" Yui say "Let's us talking about that later, we should go to Amagi-san now"

"You're right! Let's go!" Chie say. Everyone run to Yukiko's spot

"Ngh…" Yukiko stand up in weak

"Yukiko!" Chie shout to her

"Yukiko, are you hurt!?" Chie quick ask and Yukiko look on her Shadow

"No… I'm not-"

"We understand. You're not the only one like that Yukiko-san" Yosuke quick say before Yukiko want to said

"Yosuke's right. Everyone has something they can't show to other people, or don't want to admit to themselves" Yu say to Yukiko

"Yukiko… I'm sorry" Chie say apologize to Yukiko

"I was so self-centered that… I never understood what you were going through…"

"I'm your friend, and I still…. I'm so sorry…" Chie say apologize and her tears are out from her eyes

"Chie…" Yukiko feel understand on her

"Chie-san…" Tomoe feel understand too

"I was always jealous of you, Yukiko" Chie tell about her feels to Yukiko

"You had everything that I didn't… That jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely…!"

"I wanted you to need me… But it was me who needed you"

"I can't do anything right on my own… I've caused so much trouble for the others"

"If you weren't by my side, I… I wouldn't know what to do…"

"Hm? Are you cry Jirayia?" Izanagi ask and looking Jirayia has cry

"N-No! I'm was not crying!" Jirayia quick answer to Izanagi and erasing his tears quick

"Chie…" Yukiko say and understand about her

"I never saw the real you either… I was too busy trying to find an easy way out" Yukiko say walk to her Shadow

""I want to run away"…"I want someone to save me"… You're right, those feelings are part of me, too" Yukiko say to her Shadow

"I understand now… You're me" Yukiko has accept her Shadow

 _*FWOOSH_

After Yukiko has accept her Shadow. Her Shadow suddenly bright blue and surrender on her by the flame

"W-What is doing on?" Yukiko suddenly shock after see her shadow was surrender by the flame

"Don't worry, your shadow would be reborn as Persona" Yu suddenly say on her

"P-Persona?" Yukiko ask Yu confuse

"Just like us" Izanagi say to her

"W-What? What is that thing?" Yukiko ask shock after see the Persona

"Don't worry Amagi-san, they are our Persona" Yui telling her

"I-I see" Yukiko answer still confuse

 _*whush_

The flame has surrender on her shadow has vanish and appear the petals of cherry blossom

"Hm? Sakura?" Izanagi say and the petals of cherry blossom was fall on Izanagi's palm hand

"Look!" Jirayia say excite after see the pink girl has arrive

"Woow!" Teddie say excite

"Yes! Another girl!" Jirayia say excite and raise his both hands

" _*sigh_ here we go again" Kikuri sighing

"Just leave him be" Tomoe say

"She is my persona?" Yukiko ask Yu

"Yes, she is your" Yu answer it

"Me…" Yukiko say wondering

The shadow has change into Persona and the appear are all pink with pink steel petals fan then she has landing on the floor

"…Hah?" The pink girl and look confuse

" _*cough_ Hello cute pink lady. What is your na-"

"Eep!"

Before Jirayia had to said, the pink girl suddenly float back to big chair and hid it

"W-What….?" Jirayia say confuse

"Jirayia! You making her scare!" Tomoe yell to Jirayia

"W-What? I'm not make her scare! I just want to asking her name!" Jirayia yell back to Tomoe

"I think she scare because Jirayia's face like the frog" Kikuri say

"HARSH!" Jirayia say to Kikuri with hurt feeling

"She is… really my Persona?" Yukiko ask weak and confuse

"Of course she is" Chie answer it "But why she look scare after she see on us?"

"I think, she's just shy or not use for many people" Yu say thought

"Izanagi, try talking on her" Yu order Izanagi "Right" Izanagi accept and float to the pink girl

"Why not me!?" Jirayia say complain

"If you try ask to her, you just making her scare" Yosuke say to Jirayia

* * *

"Excuse me" Izanagi say on her first

"Eep!"

"Don't worry, we're not here for hurting on you" Izanagi try talking on her for make sure she's not been scare

"R-Really?" The pink girl finally speak to Izanagi with soft voice

"Really, don't worry" Izanagi answer it with soft voice too

"So… Why you hid from us?" Izanagi begin question on her with soft voice

"Well… I…" the pink girl say nervous

"Hm? Yes?" Izanagi ask

"Well… I just scare… if everyone else don't want to accept me….especially to Yukiko-Neechan" The pink girl say in worry

"T-That is why…. I hid…"

"Don't think like that, everyone will accepting you, so don't worry" Izanagi say on her

"B-But…"

"Look, Yukiko-san has accept her shadow and reborn you as her Persona. That's no way she don't accept you because you're scare on her and us" Izanagi tell on her straight

"I know, but…"

"Don't worry… We'll never leave you behind" Izanagi say with soft voice to the pink girl

"Could you believe on us?" Izanagi asking again on her

"O-OK" The pink girl say agree

"Let's go back to everyone else and try talking to Yukiko-san" Izanagi say to her

"O-Ok" the pink girl answer it with shy

* * *

"H-Hello…" The pink girl say hi to them with shy

"Hi… you must been my Persona?" Yukiko ask her in weak

"Y-Yes… My name is Konohana-Sakuya… I'm Yukiko-Neechan's Persona….and I am you" Konohana say with shyness

"I…I see" Yukiko say and kneel down on the floor

"Yukiko!" Chie shout worry

"N-Nee-chan!" Konohana suddenly worry

"Are you okay?" Yu ask

"Yes, I'm just a little tired" Yukiko say "You all came to rescue me?" Yukiko ask notice

"Of course!" Chie answer it

"We never leaving you behind" Yui say

"Thank you…" Yukiko say thanks

"Don't even mention it. I'm just so glad you're safe" Chie answer it

"Hehe… Right on" Yosuke say

"So, who threw you in here?" Teddie suddenly ask

"Huh? Who are you?" Yukiko ask Teddie "Rather… What are you?"

"Figures" Jirayia say

"I'm Teddie! So, who threw you in?" Teddie ask again

"I don't know…" Yukiko answer not remember

"I think… someone called my name…"

"But my memory's a blur. I can't remember who it was… I'm sorry, um… Teddie"

"No new clues" Teddie say disappoint

"Not necessarily. Now we know for sure that someone threw Yukiko-san in here" Yosuke say

"I agree, but for now we need to get out from here first and, we can talk about that later" Yui suggestion

"You're right, Yukiko can you stand up?" Chie ask worry

"Yes… I can stand up…"

Before she want to fall on the floor again, Yu hurry catch on her before she fall it

"Don't push yourself so hard" Yu tell on her

"I-I'm sorry" Yukiko answer it with blush

"… Here, let me help you" "Oh!" Yu pick her up like bridal-style and Yukiko's face suddenly heat blush

"Wow, Yosuke, you're really losing from him" Jirayia comment it "But I glad we're the same person

"Shut up and don't said like that!" Yosuke yell on Jirayia

"Y-Yu-kun, could you please put me down…" Yukiko request for Yu with heat blush

"I-I can walk…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care you on until we're at entrance" Yu say on her

"O-Ok" Yukiko answer him with soft voice and blush

"Hmm… Then it really isn't you guys…" Teddie say still suspicion on them

"You still suspected on us?" Yu ask

"J-Just joking!" Teddie quick answer

"You little! You're one lying sack of honey!" Yosuke yell on Teddie

"Anyways, let's hurry back home. Yukiko looks exhausted" Chie quick

"Thanks again Teddie" Chie say thank

"Well, let's go home" Yui say

Everyone decide back to their world

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

After back from TV World they're decide go to Junes Food Court first for discussion about Yukiko's case and the other Persona has talking to Konohana for introduce themselves

"H-Hello my name is Konohana-Sakuya…. Nice too meet you…" Konohana introduce herself again with shyness and her in human form same like Yukiko but with pink short kimono and black short hair along with pink headband with pink petals

"This is pleasure to meet you Konohana-sama. My name is Kikuri-Hime, just call me Kikuri for short" Kikuri say to Konohana

"H-Hm… Kikuri-san…. Just call me Konohana…. That's fine" Konohana say nervous on her

"Sorry, that was my habit" Kikuri answer with soft smile

"My name is Tomoe, this is nice to meet you Konohana" Tomoe say

"My name is Jirayia this is pleasure to see beautiful lady with nice fig _*BAM_ Argh!" Tomoe has kicking Jirayia hard and fall on the floor

"You should be careful on him. He's pervert" Tomoe warning on her

"O-Ok" Konohana say agree "And you're…" Konohana ask Izanagi's name with blush

"I'm Izanagi, Yu's Persona. This is pleasure to meet you, Konohana-san" Izanagi introduce himself on her

"W-Well, this is nice to meet you too, Izanagi-kun" Konohana answer him with shyness and heat blush when look on Izanagi's face

"Why this is into the first-love scene for Konohana-Chan?" Jirayia comment and stand up

" _*chuckle_ who knows" Kikuri answer with chuckle and soft smile

"Do you remember anything, Yukiko-san?" Yu ask Yukiko calm

"I'm sorry, but… I don't remember anything…" Yukiko answer

"N-Neechan please don't apologize" Konohana say worry to Yukiko

"Yeah, she's right! You're safe and that's more than enough" Chie quick say and everyone nod it

"But there's not mistake that Yukiko-san was…um…" Yosuke say trailer off "Attacked… the same way as the last victims"

"I think… the one we saw Amagi-san on Midnight Channel wasn't the real Amagi-san, but her Shadow" Yui say thought

"Yeah, maybe the things Yukiko-san was suppressing in this world tool form in the TV?" Yosuke say

"That was possibility" Yu answer it

"You know, Teddie was saying something like that" Chie say figure

"Aww, it's not use. I'm just going round and round in circle" Yosuke say annoying on himself

"And what kind a person could be doing this?" Jirayia ask Yosuke

"Who knows" Yosuke answer it

"Let's call it a day" Yu suddenly say "Yukiko's condition still exhaust right now"

"Yeah, we can go over it some other day" Chie say agree

"Yukiko really needs to get some rest. I'll take her home" Chie say

"Oh, that's right…Sorry" Yosuke say apologize

" _*sigh_ you're really clueless" Jirayia comment it

"Shut up, Jirayia!" Yosuke yell on Jirayia

"Well see you later guys" Chie say and take Yukiko-san go home with Tomoe and Konohana

"W-Well see you later Izanagi-kun" Konohana say to Izanagi with heat blush and hurry following them

"We'll talk about all this some more once she gets her strength back" Yosuke say

"I agree, well see you later then" Yui say

Everyone has split it up and go back home

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it! Don't forget for preview it XD**


	11. Ch11 Yukiko join to team

**Ta-da the new chapter has update! I hope everyone like it XD**

* * *

(Evening 04/07/2011, Dojima Residence)

At the living room Nanako,Yu, and Yui sit on the floor and watching the Television like always and the Persona just sit on the sofa

 _*duark_

"He's home!" Nanako say after heard Dojima has go home but Dojima wasn't alone he with the young detective

"Um… Hello…" Nanako say hi nervous

"Hi there" Young detective

"That man we meet before at Police Station right?" Izanagi ask Yu

" _Yes"_ Yu answer it

"We got off work at the same time, so I'm giving him a ride back to his place. I thought we might as well swing by" Dojima say

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Adachi, the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring" The young detective introduce himself

"I can still work you harder, you know" Dojima say annoying

"Haha, good one, Sir! Ha..Ha…" Adachi say nervous

"Oh, I almost forgot! You two are friends with Yukiko Amagi, right?" Adachi suddenly ask to Yu and Yui

"Yes" Yui answer it

"They found her safe and sound! Tell all your friends at school!" Adachi say with happy tone

"That's relief" Yu answer it

"Yeah, for us on the force too" Adachi say

"But this doesn't mean the case is closed, through" Adachi say

"We were just questioning Ms. Amagi, but she says she doesn't remember anything that happened while she was missing"

"And we can't figure out her whereabouts during the missing period, either. It's like she really disappeared"

"It's all pretty fishy, if you ask me… Like there's something else going on"

 _*plak_

"Ow!" Dojima suddenly hit Adachi's head

"Stop blabbering, dumbass!" Dojima say angry on Adachi

"S-Sorry…" Adachi say apologize

"Ignore him. He's just spouting some wild fantasy" Dojima say to Yu and Yui

"We'll forget it, then" Yu answer it

"Yeah, don't give it a second thought. Sheesh, he's real pain sometimes…" Dojima say

"I'm hungry" Nanako suddenly say

"Hey, you're right. My stomach's growling too" Dojima say agree

"Hahaha, so you have a softer side around Nanako-chan, sir" Adachi comment it

"Shut up and sit down… And wash those hands first!" Dojima order Adachi

"Hm, I should do the same…" Dojima say on himself

Everyone has talking each other at the living room. Izanagi suddenly look on Kikuri and notice she has silent all the times

"What's wrong Kikuri-san?" Izanagi suddenly ask

"O-Oh. No, that's nothing" Kikuri quick answer it with uneasy feel

"Don't push yourself so hard" Izanagi tell on her

"Yes, Izanagi-sama" Kikuri say and Izanagi looking on Yu and everyone else

* * *

(Early Morning 04/30/2011, School)

Yu and Yui walking together go to School like always and the Persona following them as well

"Yui-san? Are you tired?" Kikuri ask Yui

"Hm? No, I fine" Yui answer it

"Oh yes, yesterday, you helped Nanako-chan for telling the stories before bedtime?" Yu say notice

"Yes, but that was fun" Yui say with cheer tone

"You're like her mother for her" Izanagi comment it

"H-Huh? No, that…just…" Yui say trailer off with blush on her face

"Hm? That was Yukiko-sama and Konohana-sama" Kikuri say and look Yukiko and Konohana has stand in front of

O-Oh… Good morning, Yu-kun and Yui-san" Yukiko greeting to them nervous

"M-Morning, Izanagi-kun and Kikuri-chan" Konohana greeting to them nervous too

"Morning Yukiko" "Good morning Konohana-san" Yu and Izanagi greeting to them

"Good Morning Amagi-san" "Good Morning Konohana-sama" Yui and Kikuri greeting to them too

"I should go to class first" Yui suddenly say to them "Well then, I'll see you two at class" Yui say and leave them be

"Feeling better?" Yu ask

"Y-Yeah… I'll be coming to school again, so… That'll be nice" Yukiko say

"That's good to be heard" Yu answer with soft smile

"… I caused everyone some real trouble…I'm sorry…" Yukiko say with depression

"Yukiko-Neechan, you don't need to apologize like that" Konohana say to Yukiko

"You're right… "Sorry" isn't quite right… What I mean to say is, thank you" Yukiko say thanks with warm smile to Yu

"My mother's back to work already" Yukiko say

"The maids are being really supportive and I think things are going even smoother than before" Yukiko tell to Yu

"I glad to hearing that" Yu say

"Yeah, and I wonder if I was trying too hard" Yukiko answer with shame expression

"I may have been too caught up in the idea that I had to do everything myself"

"Ever since the incident… I feel like I can think about these things more calmly"

"And…" Yukiko suddenly her face was blushing embarrassing

"Yukiko-Neechan?" Konohana ask Yukiko

"What is wrong?" Yu ask

"No, it's still kind of embarrassing… You guys saw everthing… Even the things I don't want to admit..." Yukiko say with embarrassing tone

"Don't worry about it" Izanagi say

"Because that's only one part of you" Yu say

"Yeah, I'd like to believe that…" Yukiko say agree

"Yukiko!" Chie calling her and Tomoe following her from behind

"Oh, it's Chie" Yukiko say

"Well, I'll talk to you later" Yukiko say

"W-Well see you later, Izanagi-kun" Konohana say to Izanagi with soft tone and they're walk to Chie and Tomoe

"She's look cheerful and energetic as ever" Izanagi say

" _Yeah… Well let's go to classroom"_ Yu thought on himself for say to Izanagi and begin walk to their class

* * *

(Hallway at second floor)

"Good morning, Yosuke-san" Yui greeting to Yosuke when he has stand in front at class

"Oh, morning" Yosuke greeting back

"This is rare to see you come to school earlier" Yui ask and notice it

"Ha, ha, I just want to wake up earlier" Yosuke say to Yui with soft laugh

"I see" Yui answer it "Oh yeah, here" Yui say and give him an handkerchief

"This is…" Yosuke say and notice this is his handkerchief

"I return it" Yui say "Don't worry, I already wash it"

"And thanks for let me borrow your handkerchief" Yui say thanks

"Oh, no problem" Yosuke answer it "You can use it again if you want and this handkerchief always ready to use it" Yosuke say with smile

" _*chuckle_ Ok" Yui chuckle

"Hm? Where is Jiraya?" Kikuri ask and notice Jiraya isn't around

 _*Boing_

"Right behind you. He, he, he" Jirayia suddenly appear from Kikuri's behind and touching her chest. Yosuke and Yui shock after looking Jirayia's doing like before

"W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

 _*BAM_

"GUWAA!"

Kikuri has screaming and heat blush then kicking Jirayia at his head really hard make Jirayia knock down on the floor

* * *

(Classroom)

Mr. Yamada has teaching the students today at Persona-user's class and focus for their study. The Persona try talking to Kikuri just silent all the times and covering her chest with her arms

"Jirayia… What the hell are you doing?" Tomoe ask Jirayia with angry

"W-Well…I… just examination" Jirayia answer with worry

"You're already said that before, Jirayia" Izanagi say with cold voice "And this is, the second times you touching at her chest"

"Wh- Second times!?" Tomoe say shock after Izanagi had said that

"W-Well… Let me expl-* _Bam_ Guwaa!" Tomoe has kicking Jirayia at his stomach

"Kikuri-san, don't worry I'm already hit that frog for you" Tomoe say for calming her

"S-She's already hit me" Jirayia say in weak

"Shut it!" Tomoe say silent to Jirayia

"K-Kikuri-san, Jirayia don't have the plan for touching you on… your chest" Konohana try talk to her and blushing

"Why are you blushing about?" Jirayia ask Konohana

"That was not the accident, he's doing on purpose…." Kikuri answer with dark side around her

"O-Oh…" Konohana cannot say anything just worry

"Kikuri-san, please don't get depression so much, come on cheer up" Tomoe say try to make her cheer up

"I'm not depression. I'm just mad" Kikuri answer with dark side around her

"Oh… Ok" Tomoe cannot say anything just worry

" _*sigh_ Jirayia say apologize to her now" Izanagi order Jirayia for apologize

"Well…. Kikuri-chan, I'm very sorry for today so… could you accept my sorry for you" Jirayia say apologize

"….Fine" Kikuri say accept but still covering her chest

"Fiuh, I glad to heard that, but could you please stop covering your chest all the time. You make me want to touch- _*BAM_ GUWAH!" Tomoe has kicking Jirayia really hard this times

* * *

(Afrer School, Roof)

"We're back" Konohana say to them

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The soba is yours, right Chie?" Yukiko say

"Thanks! Ooh, that smells so gooood!" Chie say and take her soba

"I wish, I'm able to eat this" Tomoe say like she want to eat it

"These instant noodles are just the thing to help me through club… How much longer do I have to wait on this?" Chie ask

"It still needs a few minutes" Yukiko say

"You're not eat some instant noodles, Yui?" Chie ask

"No, I'm just eat this" Yui say and eating her bread with vanilla flavor

"So, why're we here…?" Chie ask

"We're ask Yukiko what happened" Yui say

"Yukiko-san, I hate to bring up stuff you'd rather not think about… But I need to ask you again" Yosuke say

"Did you recall anything about when you got kidnapped?" Yu ask

"No…" Yukiko answer with sad expression

"I thought I might remember something if I let it sit for a while, but as time passes, it only gets hazier…."

"I think… the doorbell rang at the entrance…and someone called for me" Yukiko say then shaking her head

"But when I woke up after that, I was already in the castle" Yukiko say

"I'm sorry" Yukiko say apologize

"Don't apologize Yukiko-Neechan" Konohana say to her

"Right Konohana-sama had said, Yukiko-sama" Kikuri say agree to Konohana

"But does this mean her visitor is the culprit!?" Chie say shock

"We're don't know" Jirayia say

"Yeah, but if it's the true, then that's one daring criminal. What kind of killer would ring the doorbell?" Yosuke say

"The police are probably looking for witnesses… but I don't think we can expert so much from the police" Jirayia say

"Heh, as if the culprit wore bright yellow clothes at the scene of the crime" Yosuke say

"I wonder why whoever it is would do stuff like this" Chie say confuse

"We won't know until confront them ourselves" Yosuke say

"But one more thing we can sure. It's no coincidence that people keep ending up in that place" Yu say "And someone on our side is definitely kidnapping them and throwing them into the TV"

"And it's murder, all right" Yosuke say

"Oh yeah, we never told you" Yosuke say to Yukiko

"This guy and me are gonna catch the culprit ourselves!"

"Yosuke's right. The police are out of their league on this case" Jirayia say

"And we got Personas now" Yosuke say

"Could you lend us a hand?" Yu ask to Yukiko and Chie

"We'll catch the culprit, for sure" Izanagi say

"Huh? Um…" Yukiko say confuse

"I'm helping out too!" Chie say and raise her hand

"I can't believe someone would throw people into a place like that. I'm gonna sock whoever's doing this!"

"I agree with Chie-san. We're help too" Tomoe say

"Chie…" Yukiko say

"…Let me help too" Yukiko suddenly say

"Amagi-san…." Yui say

"I want to know why this is happening" Yukiko say "Especially if someone hates me so much they want to kill me and I don't want to run away from myself anymore"

"Y-Yeah! We'll help you guys" Konohana say

"Of course Yukiko-san" Yu answer it

"Yes and, we're count in on you two" Izanagi answer to Konohana and Yukiko

"O-Oh…. O-Ok…. I'll do my best for everyone else" Konohana say to Izanagi with heat blush and shyness

"Alright! Then let's all work together and catch this asshole!" Yosuke say and declaration it

"Agreed" Yukiko say agree

"Let's do our best" Yui say agree

"But how're were going to find them? We don't have a signal lead yet" Chie say confuse

"I'm the third one to be targeted so far… But I have feeling isn't the end of it" Yukiko say "If we had an idea of who might be targeted next, wouldn't we have an advantage over the killer?"

"So we'll outsmart them, huh?" Jirayia say "Yeah, that might work" Yosuke say

"Okay, so let's see if we can figure out what ties the victims together" Yosuke say

"First, there was that announcer, Mayumi Yamano. Second was Saki Konishi….Senpai…" Yosuke say and the last part suddenly depression

"Oi! Oi! That's not time for depression about!" Jirayia say for snapping Yosuke

"Oh yeah, sorry…. The third was Yukiko Amagi" Yosuke continue his analysis about the victims

"And what do they all have in common?" Yui ask

"Because they're all female" Yu say

"Bingo!" Jirayia say like cheer tone

"Why are you cheering about?" Kikuri say to Jirayia

"How dare he target female! Now that's unforgivable!" Chie say angry

"The culprit's gotta be some kind a pervert, same like him" Tomoe say and glare to Jirayia

"Wh-!? I'm not the culprit!" Jirayia yell to Tomoe

"Also, what about this? The second and third victims had some sort of connection to the firs one" Yosuke suggestion

"Hey, that's right. Yukiko and Saki-senpai bot had connection to that announcer" Chie say remember

"That's true" Yui say

"Then…. Does that mean females connected in some way to Ms Yamano's case are being targeted?" Yukiko ask

"I think that's a safe assumption for now" Yosuke say "There's another angle we can take too. If another person disappears"

"You think they'd be on that Midnight Channel?" Chie ask

"Yes, that happened right before Yukiko-san has kidnapped" Yu say "The important is, it's happened before the victims disappeared"

"That's kind a like a ransom note" Yosuke say

"We still don't know why that happens, but we'll have to rely on it for now"

"The next time it rains" Yukiko say

"Yes, then let's check it out" Yu say agree

"By the way, aren't those done by now?" Yosuke suddenly say to them about ramen cup

"Whoa, that's right! Chow time!" Chie and Yukiko begin to eat their ramen cup

"Hey, could I try just a little bit of that!? Just one tiny bite!" Yosuke say to Chie

"Hands off the soba, pal! Go get your own if you want some" Chie say warn to Yosuke "Rrrngh,,, Okay, just one bite, got it?" Chie say and give her soba to Yosuke

" _Feel hungry?"_ Izanagi ask from Yu's mind

" _Kind a…"_ Yu answer him

"Do you want to try some?" Yukiko ask to Yu

"Hm… Yeah, just try a bite" Yu say to Yukiko and Yukiko give her instant noodles to Yu

"It's sooo gooood…. The aroma, the flavor, and the texture all combined…. This is perferct!" Yosuke say somehow relief after eat the ramen

"And this is delicious too" Yu say

Yosuke and Yu cannot stop eat the ramen

"Aaaack! What the hell are you doing!?" Chie yelling to them

"Yu-san…. I think that's enough" Izanagi tell to Yu

"O-Oh…." Yu suddenly remember he has eating Yukiko's instant noodles and now empty

"…Whups…" Yosuke say nervous

Yu and Yosuke take back their ramen to them

"You ate everything…" Chie say sad "M-My fried tofu…" Yukiko say sad

"You're two are really greedy about food" Tomoe say to them

"Yukiko-Neechan please don't be sad…" Konohana say and try to cheer her up

"I hope you guys understand what this means" Chie say to Yu and Yosuke

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Jirayia laughing to them

"W-Wait! Wait! Wait! Stop! I'm sorry!" Yosuke quick say

"I'll buy you steak! It'll be on me!" Chie suddenly surprise after Yosuke said steak

"Y-You hear me? The very best!" Yosuke say to Chie

"Steak!?" Chie suddenly say excite

"My tofu…" Yukiko say still sad

"I'm very sorry Yukiko-san" Yu say apologize in worry

"C'mon. Yukiko. There's steak in it for us now" Chie say "We can eat instant noodles anytime we want, right?"

"That was fast" Jirayia say

"Well… as long as it isn't too fatty" Yukiko say agree

"Okay, we've reached a verdict! You are hereby sentenced to buying us steak!" Chie say excite

"What wouldn't be too fatty? Filet? Ooh, filet sounds nice and expensive!" Chie say

"Filet, filet, filet, filet mignon!" Chie say

"Hey, you've gotta pony up too! You're just as much to blame!" Yosuke say to Yu

"Sure" Yu suddenly agree

* * *

(TV World)

After Chie and Yukiko is finish eating, they're decide to go into the TV World for meet Teddie

"Wow… This really is inside the TV" Yukiko say excite after see the TV World

"It's Teddie… Then it wasn't a dream" Yukiko say

"Are you feeling better, Yuki-chan?" Teddie ask Yukiko "I did what you said! I've been a good bear!" Teddie say proud

"Oh, I see. Good boy!" Yukiko say "Mh-hm Good boy" Konohana say agree to Yukiko

"W-Well, this bear's part of the reason we want to find the culprit" Yosuke say

"I'm one of the group now too. Let's work together, okay?" Yukiko say to Teddie

"Yep! I was thinking the same thing!" Teddie say "That's why I got these ready for you, Yuki-chan!"

Teddie give the glasses to Yukiko

"Oh, so these are what everyone's wearing. Thank you, Teddie" Yukiko say thanks after wearing the glasses

"You can see clearing now too?" Konohana ask Yukiko

"Hm? Oh! You're right…. It's just as if the fog doesn't exist…." Yukiko say surprise

"Hey, tell me something. How come you have so many pair of glasses?" Chie ask Teddie curios

"Excellent question! Guess what? I'm the one who makes them" Teddie say

"You make it, Teddie?" Yui ask curios

"That was so awesome!" Kikuri say excite

"I've lived here for a long time. So I came up with some ways to be comfortable here" Teddie say

"I see. But don't you need a pair?" Yukiko ask

"Oooh, good point. Another great question!" Teddie say

"Listen to this! My eyes themselves are lenses!" Teddie say "You didn't know?"

"Of course not…" Yosuke say

"Or not need to know" Jirayia say

"Wh-Why are you two being so mean? You act like you're not interested!" Teddie yell to Yosuke and Jirayia "I'm a really dexterous bear! See how smoothly my fingers move!"

Teddie's delicately moving his fingertips

"What am I even looking at!?" Yosuke yell to Teddie and pushing him

"Ow!" Teddie say hurt after Yosuke push it

"Hm? You dropped something…" Yukiko say and see another glasses has drop it

"Oh, that's a pair I kind a screwed up on" Teddie say

"Oooh" Yukiko change her glasses to another glasses

"Y-Yukiko?" Chie ask worry

"Ahaha, how do I look?" Yukiko ask

"Looks great" Yu answer

" _*chuckle_ Yeah" Konohana say agree and try hold her laugh

"Ahahahaha!" Yukiko laugh

"Do you like that one, Yuki-chan?" Teddie ask and Yukiko nod it

"I want to wear this one. It's even got a nose guard!" Yukiko say excite

"Ohhh! No you don't!" Chie yell to Yukiko

"How bear-y unfortunate…. That pair doesn't have the lenses in" Teddie say "Guess I should've made an actual pair" Teddie say

"Aww, too bad" Yukiko say disappoint

"Here, Chie. Your turn!" Yukiko say and give comedian glasses to Chie

"*sigh Man…. All right, fine…" Chie say and begin to wear it

"Snrk...Heehee!" Yukiko and Konohana suddenly laugh

"Ahahaha, ahahahahahahahahaha!" Yukiko and Konohana begin their laugh

"How'd it come to this?" Chie say annoying

" _*sigh_ who knows" Tomoe say sighing

"Y-Yukiko-san? Hellloooo?" Yosuke try say to Yukiko

"What's wrong with them?" Jirayia ask

"There goes one of Yukiko's laughing fits…. I never thought she'd do it when someone besides me was around" Chie say

"And Konohana as well" Tomoe say

"That's because she is her" Izanagi say " _*sigh_ I know…" Tomoe say sighing

"These stupid glasses are useless for investigating!" Chie say annoying "I mean, what the hell's this nose for anyway!?"

"Nice work, huh? That's what happens when you guys leave me here alone and I get bored!" Teddie say to them

"But I glad she's high spirit again" Yu say comment about Yukiko

"Yes, and Konohana-san too" Izanagi say

"Oh Chie, the look on your face…. Snrk Hahaha, it was so funny!" Yukiko say to Chie

"I-I can't stop… laugh- Hehehehe! Ohhh, my stomach, ahahaha" Yukiko begin laugh again

"M-Me either! Snrk… Hahahahaha!" Konohana begin laugh as well

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence)

"The 4th and the 5th…" Dojima suddenly say and everyone look on Dojima

"I think might be able to get the 4th and 5th off" Dojima say

"Really!?" Nanako ask shock. Yu and Yui looking on Nanako

"…Really?" Nanako ask his father like not believe

"Nanako-chan…" Yui say worry

"What, you don't believe me?" Dojima ask

"It's always canceled" Nanako say sad

"N-Not every year!" Dojima quick say

"I know you wanted to go to Junes, but I wouldn't mind going a little further out of the neighborhood" Dojima say

"Really? Can we go on a trip?" Nanako ask surprise

"Uhh… Well, it might be okay to go on a trip once in a while" Dojima say "I'm sure it'll be crowded everywhere thgough"

"Yaaay! We're going on a trip!" Nanako say excite

"I glad to hear that Nanako-chan" Yui say with soft smile

"Me either" Yu say with soft smile as well

"Yup!" Nanako answer with happy tone

"I happy to see Nanako-chan is happy" Kikuri say with soft smile

"Yeah, I glad as well" Izanagi say agree with soft smile

"Hm… all right, alright. Then we need to think of someplace to go…" Dojima say

"How about you two? You wanna come along with us?" Dojima ask

"Of course" Yu suddenly say agree

"Yeah! Let's all go together!" Nanako say happy

" _*chuckle_ looks like Nanako wants us all to go" Dojima say

"Let's bring boxed lunches!" Nanako suddenly suggest

"Hm? Yeah, good idea. We're always eating side dishes for dinner" Dojima say agree "But I can't cook… And Nanako's not good enough yet to make them by herserlf" Dojima say worry

"Then leave this to Narukami twin for cook it, right? Nii-sama?" Yui suddenly say

"Yes, just leave on us" Yu say agree

"Yaaay, boxed lunches!" Nanako say excite

"This is into excite it" Izanagi say

" _*chuckle_ I agree" Kikuri say agree

* * *

 **I Hope everyone like it and don't forget for preview it XD**


	12. Ch12 Time Together with Family

**TA-DA the new chapter has update I hope everyone like it and sorry for short chapter 12**

* * *

(Daytime 05/03/2011, Dojima Residence)

Today is Constitution Day, so Yu and Yui have the day off from school. Yu and Izanagi has go down the stair then see Yui and, Nanako at Living Room like always and, Kikuri just has standing behind Yui

"Oh, morning" Nanako greeting to Yu

"Good morning, Nii-sama" Yui greeting to Yu as well

"Morning you two" Yu greeting to Yui and Nanako

"Hm? What's wrong with you, Kikuri-san?" Izanagi ask Kikuri and notice her expression is sad

"I just sad to Nanako-chan, Izanagi-sama" Kikuri say with sad tone "Her father suddenly canceling the trip plan for his work. That was so cruel and, this is like he didn't care about her daughter"

"Kikuri-san, don't thinking like that" Izanagi tell to Kikuri "Me, Yu-san and Yui-san know how she feels right now and, I think, Dojima-san's feels was same way like Nanako-chan is. Unable to spare his times for Nanako-chan because his job but, that's not mean, Dojima-san didn't care about Nanako-chan"

"B-But…!"

"Kikuri"

"…M-My apologize, Izanagi-sama" Kikuri say apologize to Izanagi after Izanagi look to Kikuri intimidation

 _*ting *tong_

"Oh, someone has visit by" Yui say

"Let's check it out" Yu say and everyone has walk to in front door for open it

After Yu opening the door, that was Chie and Tomoe was visit it

"Good morning Chie-san" Yui greeting to her

"Good morning Tomoe-sama" Kikuri greeting to Tomoe

"Morning and, cool you two are home" Chie say relief

"Then again, sorry for we're come here so sudden" Tomoe say

"That's fine" Izanagi answer

"Why are you Chie?" Yu ask

"Oh yeah, I'm almost forget" Chie suddenly remember "Hey, if you're free today, wanna go somewhere? Yukiko's coming, too" Chie say

"Well…" Yu suddenly feel worry and Chie change her look to Nanako

"How 'bout you, Nanako-chan? Wanna come?" Chie ask Nanako

"U-Um…" Nanako suddenly get nervous

"Yeah, come with us" Yu say to Nanako with soft smile

"That would be fun if you join too, Nanako-chan" Yui say with soft smile to Nanako

"Huh? I-I can come?" Nanako ask surprise

"Of course you can!" Chie say and Nanako seems happy for join too

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

Everyone has gathering at Junes Food Court with Nanako-chan looks so excite and happy

"Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan to a place like this on Golden Week?" Yosuke ask worry

"Where else is there to go?" Chie ask

"They're can't leaving Nanako-chan at house alone" Tomoe say

"Wow, I even don't know, you're care to the children, Tomoe-chan" Jirayia say surprise

"Hah? What do you mean by that?" Tomoe ask confuse

"Well... I thought you're some Do-S woman, who always torture to the boys around, especially to the child" Jirayia say

"What!? Don't be ridiculous! I'm not torture to someone and the children, too!" Tomoe yell to Jirayia

"But you're already torture on me with your kick, that was really the hurt one" Jirayia say

"That's because you're pervert" Tomoe say to Jirayia annoying

"Hush! Don't say something like that! Nanako-chan would be heard you two!" Konohana suddenly hushing to Tomoe and Jirayia

"Ehm…Konohana-chan. We're the ghost and, she can't heard our voice either" Jirayia telling to Konohana

"O-Oh yeah, I'm forget…" Konohana say shame on herself

"I love Junes!" Nanako suddenly say with happy

"N-Nanako-chan!" Yosuke suddenly feel happy after hear about Junes from Nanako

"She's so cute" Konohana suddenly say with adorable voice

"Yeah" Kikuri say agree

"But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere" Nanako say suddenly sad "We were going to make boxed lunches…"

"Wow! You can make boxed lunches, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko ask to Nanako, but she shake her head and, look to Yu and Yui

"Oh, so you two are the family cook? Pretty impressive, "Big bro" and "Big sis"!" Chie say to Yu and Yui

"Big … bro… and big...sis" Nanako wondering

"Whoa, you two can cook? Well, you two do seem to be great with your hands- Um, never mind" Yosuke say

"Here we go again. The Prince of Disappointment has showing up again from his mouth" Jirayia say to Yosuke

" _Shut up, Jirayia!"_ Yosuke thought and yell to Jirayia

"I-I'm pretty good cook too, you know… Probably" Chie say nervous "If you'd asked, I would've whipped up some boxed lunches. Easy as pie! Yeah…"

"Pie?" Yui ask confuse

"Uhh, lemme think about-No" Yosuke say

"What makes you think I can't cook!? Let's have a cook-off and see for ourselves!" Chie yell to Yosuke

"Tch! This guy really challenge Chie-san for fighting" Tomoe say with rage

"He had said about the "cook" not "fighting"stuff" Jirayia say to Tomoe

"My, my, doth the lady protest too much? And hey, I never said I cooked" Yosuke say "But I have this weird feeling… Like I'd win anyway…"

"Ahaha, I can understand that" Yukiko say agree

"Me too" Konohana say same thing

"What the- Yukiko!?" Chie ask shock

"Why are you two supportive to him?" Tomoe ask to Yukiko and Konohana

" _*chuckle_ Ha, ha, ha" Yukiko and Konohana laugh soft

"Here, Nanako-chan be our judge" Yosuke say "I bet we'll make something that ranks up there with your mom's cooking, Nanako-chan"

"Y-Yosuke!" Izanagi suddenly say to Yosuke worry

"I don't have a mom. She died in an accident" Nanako say make everyone shock expert Yu and Yui

"Nanako-chan…" Yui suddenly feel sad

 _*PLAK_

"OUCH!"

Tomoe and Kikuri suddenly hit Jirayia on his head

"W-What is wrong with you two!? Why you two sudden hit on me!?" Jirayia ask Tomoe and Kikuri annoying

"Because I can't hit Yosuke" Tomoe answer

"Because your face same like him" Kikuri answer

"What!? That was your purpose for hitting on me!?" Jirayia yell to Tomoe and Kikuri

"Calm down, you two. We can't blame to Yosuke because of this. He's just don't know about this situation" Izanagi say to Tomoe and Kikuri

"Yes, like Izanagi-kun had said it. We can't blame to him about this" Konohana say agree to Izanagi

"I-I see… Um…" Yosuke say worry "Sorry, I didn't know…" Yosuke say apologize

"It's okay" Nanako say "Even if I don't have mom, I have Dad with me"

"…And now I have a brother and sister, too" Nanako say with blush

"Nanako-chan" Yui say with relief tone to Nanako

"And I'm having a lot of fun today! I love Junes!" Nanako say happy

"Y-Yeah? That's good" Yosuke say

"We'll play with you anytime you want, Nanako-chan!" Chie say to Nanako

"Yeah, we should hang out more often" Yukiko say to Nanako

"C'mon, Nanako-chan. Let's go get a soda!" Yosuke say

"Okay!" Nanako say agree

"I should following on them as well, hi, hi" Jirayia say kinda excite tone

"Don't try to peek at woman section" Tomoe say threat to Jirayia

"N-No, I don't!" Jirayia quick say in worry and following Yosuke and Nanako

"She's a strong girl…" Yukiko say "I agree" Konohana say agree

"Yeah. She makes me feel like I'm the little kid here" Chie say agree

"That's it, I'm gonna go get something for Nanako-chan too!" Chie suggestion

"Well then let's go" Tomoe say

Chie and Yukiko with their Persona walking around stall for buy something for Nanako and suddenly Nanako back to Yu and Yui

"Do you two want something too?" Nanako ask Yu and Yui with carefree smile

"Sure" Yu answer

"Let's go, Nanako-chan" Yui say

"Ok" Nanako sudden grab Yui's hand and walking together

"And you two wanna share some Takoyaki?" Nanako ask Yu and Yui

"Ok" Yu answer it with soft smile

"Looks like Yu-san and Yui-san have the new call from Nanako-chan" Izanagi say with soft smile

"Yeah, and I glad to see Nanako-chan's smile too" Kikuri say with soft smile as well

* * *

(Evening 05/05/2011, Dojima Residence)

Yu,Yui, and Nanako watch the television like always

" _The prime suspect in yesterday's ATM robbery in northern Inaba was arrested earlier today"_ Announcer reporting

" _The alleged thief is Pumena Sushin, a 26 year-old former employee of the company which reported the stolen vehicle"_

" _According to the police investigation, Pumena Sushin was…"_

"I'm home" Dojima has go home and suddenly Nanako stand up and run into Dojima

" _*sigh_ how many days is he gonna call in sick? These rookies lately sure are-"

"Welcome back!" Nanako greeting to Dojima

"Nanako… I'm sorry I broke my promise again…" Dojima say apologize to Nanako and join sit on the floor with Yu and Yui

"Oh, um my big bro, big sis, and their friends played with me instead" Nanako say with happy expression

"I see… Thanks" Dojima say thanks to Yu and Yui

"No problem uncle" Yu say

"That was so fun" Yui say with cheer tone

"Oh, that's a Junes bag! What's in it?" Nanako suddenly ask after she notice about bag from Junes

"Haha, good eye. Well, today is Children's Day" Dojima say "So I brought you a present"

"Yaaaay!" Nanako say happy after Dojima give her the present

"Oooh, a t-shirt" Nanako say surprise after see her t-shirt

"Haha, it took me a while to decide what to get you. You like it?" Dojima ask Nanako

"Oh wow, there's a picture on the front! That's so funny! Ahaha, yay!" Nanako say with happy tone

"I got you two, too. Not that youtwo are still a child or anything, but fair's fair" Dojima say and give something to Yu and Yui

"That is…" Izanagi say trailer off "The swimsuit and with odd design on it too" Yu say

"And Yui-san is…." Kikuri say trailer off "The beach hat, _*chuckle_ and the white color is my favorite color" Yui say with chuckle happy

"Thank you, uncle" Yu and Yui say thanks to Dojima

"Don't mention it" Dojima say "I thought you two might need one soon"

"Well then… Let's eat" Dojima say

"Okay!" Nanako say happy tone

"I'll help too" Yui say. Nanako and Yui are preparing for dinnertime

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy it and sorry for short chapter at this time**


	13. Ch13 School days again

**Ta-da the new chapter has update. I hope everyone like it XD**

* * *

(Early School 05/06/2011, Road)

Yu and Yui with their Persona walking to go to school like usually

"We're taking days off from school kinda long" Yui say

" _*chuckle_ but not that long" Yu answer it with soft chuckle

"Yo, Izanagi and Kikuri-chan" Everyone heard Jirayia's voice

Yu and Yui see Yosuke still using his bicycle and Jirayia following him from behind

"Yo" Yosuke say hi to Yu and Yui

"Good morning" Yui greeting to Yosuke

"Hah, looks like your bicycle already fix up" Yu say

"No and, Dammit, I just fixed this thing… It's making squeaking sounds again" Yosuke say complain about his bicycle

"Maybe that's the karma?" Jirayia ask

"No, that isn't!" Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"Maybe you need a new one?" Izanagi ask

"Huh? Yeah…" Yosuke say "Hey, by the way…"

"I'm sorry about the other day… You know about what I said to Nanako-chan" Yosuke say apologize

"That is okay, Yosuke" Yu say

"Then again, after hanging out with Nanako-chan… I feel even stronger that we have to solve this case" Yosuke say

"We'll do our best" Yu say to Yosuke

"Yeah!" Yosuke say

"Y'know, Chie and Yukiko seem different lately… They're a lot closer" Yosuke comment about Chie and Yukiko

"Same goes to Konohana-chan and Tomoe-chan" Jirayia say

"That's good" Yu say

"Yes" Izanagi say and nod it

"Why you ask?" Yui ask Yosuke

"He just jealous" Jirayia answer

"No! I was just curios, but are you two…Ehh, never mind. If we keep chatting, we're gonna be late" Yosuke say

"Well, let's keep moving" Yu say

"Yeah… _*sigh_ Man, school's such a chore. And now my bike's messed up too…" Yosuke say complain "The roads are much wider here than in the city, so I keep speeding…. I guess that did it"

" _*sigh_ Oh well. Until I get my motorcycle license, I'll just have to walk" Yosuke say

"W-Well… Let's go move" Kikuri quick say and everyone begin move to go to school

* * *

(After School, Classroom)

"Ugh… Why do the holidays have to end so fast?" Chie say complain

"At least we're have spare our time for training" Tomoe say

" _You're right"_ Chie say agree

"At least they were peaceful" Yosuke say "I listened in on the housewives gossiping at Junes, but it doesn't seem like anything happened"

"And we're haven't heard anything about someone disappearing suddenly, either" Jirayia say

"Y'think Yukiko could've been the last of the victims?" Yosuke ask

"I doubt this is over" Yu say

"Hmm…." Chie still worry

"I don't know…" Yukiko say "But we shouldn't relax as long as the culprit remains at large"

"I agree" Yui say agree

"I wonder… Will someone show up on TV again if it rains?" Yosuke ask "If we only knew a little more about who the killer might be…"

Everyone suddenly depression

"Eh, it's no good fretting over it now. If someone does show up on the Midnight Channel, then we'll deal with it" Chie say

"And it's supposed to start raining soon" Tomoe say

"Yeah, but I hope this weather holds through next week…" Chie say "You know… Midterms…"

"Ugh, you had to go and bring that up… I don't wanna think about it" Yosuke say with depression

"I wanna to look Yosuke is suffering hi,hi" Jirayia say with smile

" _Jirayia! You're not help!"_ Yosuke thought to Jirayia annoying

" _*sigh_ I wish I had Yukiko's gift for studying…" Chie say and Yukiko look on Chie

"Hey Yosuke. Why don't you have Yukiko go over some of the material with you?" Chie suggestion

"Hm? Oh, that's right. Yukiko's ranked at the top on every exam" Yosuke say

"That was good idea… I think" Jirayia say with not believe to Yosuke

"Maybe I should ask her for some private lessons" Yosuke say

"P-Private lessons!?" Yukiko suddenly shock

"Huh? What's wrong?" Yosuke ask

 _*plak_

"Ouch!"

Yukiko suddenly slapping to Yosuke on his face

"N-Nee-chan!" Konohana suddenly worry

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That was epic one!" Jirayia laughing on Yosuke

"That must be hurt" Izanagi comment

"Of course it is, Izanagi-sama" Kikuri say to Izanagi

"Ow! What was that for? I'm just asking you to help me study" Yosuke yell to Yukiko

"Oh, I'm sorry… You were talking about studying…." Yukiko say apologize

"I thought it might've been an off color joke. Our inn has had some strange visitors lately…" Yukiko say

"That is why you slap to Yosuke?" Yu ask

"Yes" Yukiko answer

"If you thought it was joke, then just shrug it off!" Yosuke yell to Yukiko

"Sorry. My hand moved without thinking…" Yukiko say shame

" _That must been nice?"_ Jirayia thought to ask Yosuke with tease

" _No! That was hurt on my face!"_ Yosuke thought for answering Jirayia with annoying

"Geez…." Yosuke depression "Thanks a lot, Chie, for bringing up the whole studying thing" Yosuke say to Chie like her fault

"Wh-What did I do!?" Chie ask

"That wasn't Chie's fault" Tomoe suddenly say and defense Chie

"Then again, you're the one who made it sound creepy and wrong! "Private lessons" huh?" Chie say to Yosuke

"Wha- Then it's mostly my fault!?" Yosuke ask and begin fighting like always

"Oh… I should start heading home" Yukiko suddenly

" _How about them?"_ Konohana thought to ask Yukiko

" _They'll be fine, don't worry"_ Yukiko thought to answer Konohana

"W-Well… see you later Izanagi-kun and Kikuri-chan" Konohana say and quick following her go to outside class

* * *

(In front of The School Gates)

"I'm go to part-timer job today" Yu suddenly say to Yui

"As assistant day-care?" Yui ask and Yu answer it with nod yes

"I'll buy the dinner at Junes before I go home" Yui say

"Ok, then I'll see you at home" Yu and Izanagi leave them be at the school gates

"Well… We should go to Junes buy some din-" "Hoi!"

"Hm? Yosuke?" Yui and Kikuri see Yosuke and Jirayia walk to near to them, but Yosuke just bring his bicycle not use it

"Yo" Jirayia say "I thought you two are already go home with Yu and Izanagi"

"Yu-sama and Izanagi-sama go to first for part-timer work" Kikuri say

"And I'll go to Junes for buying the dinner" Yui say

"Then why we don't go to Junes together?" Yosuke suggestion

"Sure" Yui say agree

" _Wohoo… You ask to her for date?"_ Jirayia thought teasing to Yosuke

" _N-No! I'm just suggestion this to her!"_ Yosuke thought yell to Jirayia with heat blush

"… What is wrong?" Yui suddenly ask

"N-N-No- I'm mean never mind" Yosuke quick answer and quick erase his blush on his face

"Don't listening to him, Yui-chan" Jirayia suddenly say "Yosuke try to say is, for hang out with you"

"What the-! J-Jirayia!" Yosuke suddenly yell to Jirayia with heat blush

"Ok then" Yui suddenly say agree "That would be fun if we're go there together"

"Hmhm, I agree" Kikuri say agree

"T-That was fast" Yosuke say with worry

"Really? And why don't we-"

"No"

"That was fast"

Before Jirayia had finishing his word and suddenly Kikuri rejecting

Yui and Yosuke begin walking go to Junes

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

Yui and Yosuke decide go to Junes Food Court first for rest. Yui and Yosuke buy some drink then sit on the chair but Yosuke looking nervous for some reason

" _D-Damn… What should I do now!?"_ Yosuke thought on himself worry

" _Why are you so nervous about? This is just Yui-chan and Kikuri-chan"_ Jirayia thought ask

" _I'm know! But in front of us right now is, Yui! Yu's little sister!"_ Yosuke thought to say Jirayia in worry

" _Hah? I know we're always hang out together with Yui-chan, right?"_ Jirayia thought ask

" _That's because Yu with us!"_ Yosuke thought yell to Jirayia

" _*sigh Look Yosuke. In front of us right now is, "Yui" not "Yu" then again she's our friends, right?"_ Jirayia thought say

" _You're right…"_ Yosuke thought agree _"Then again, that was your fault you, for suggestion to Yui for hang out with me, all the sudden"_ Yosuke thought say to Jirayia for his fault

" _I'm helping on you, Geez"_ Jirayia thought annoying to Yosuke _"Then again, you're the one who suggestion to her for go come here together"_

" _W-Well… That's-"_

"Hm? What is wrong?" Yui suddenly ask to Yosuke and notice Yosuke was silent all the time. Yosuke suddenly snap out after Yui call to him

"Yeah… Did you two thinking something?" Kikuri ask Yosuke and Jirayia

"No, No, don't worry Kikuri-chan, we're okay" Jirayia quick say

" _Yosuke! Say something"_ Jirayia thought say to Yosuke

"W-Well… Hanging out with you and Yu here every so often isn't that bad" Yosuke quick say to Yui

" _*chuckle_ thank you _"_ Yui say with chuckle

"Even if we're short on cash, we can get a little discount here" Yosuke say "Though there's small price to pay in exchange for that…"

"Hmm… I see" Yui say

" _Why are you talking about discount stuff!? You should say something like, romance or cool, expert about THAT stuff!"_ Jirayia thought yell to Yosuke

" _I-I don't know, how should I talking to her!"_ Yosuke thought yell in worry to Jirayia

" _Man you're clueless….Hmm…Yosuke, we have two guest was come here"_ Jirayia thought sudden say to Yosuke

" _Two guest? - Don't tell me…"_ Yosuke thought worry

"Oh, there you are, Hanamura!" the girl's voice calling Yosuke with shout

"… _._ For example" Jirayia suddenly say and Yosuke stand up from his chair

"Hello there, Senpai. What's wrong today?" Yosuke ask

"You better say something to that blockhead manager! I told him I can't come in on Saturdays or Sundays" Gaudy student say "But he's saying I have to be here since we're low on staff. And If I don't, he'll fire me!"

"Isn't here some kinda law against that!?" Snooty student

"Those girl are really lazy" Kikuri comment it and looking on them annoying

"… I'm agree about that" Jirayia say agree "He always take the trouble all the time because, two woman over there"

"Er, but… Didn't you guys say could work weekends during your interviews?" Yosuke ask

"Well, yeah. They wouldn't hire us if we didn't!" Gaudy student say angry

"….Alright, I got it. I'll try talking with him…" Yosuke say to them "But you don't want to get fired, right?" Yosuke ask

"It'd make it easier for me to strike a deal if you could show up every now and then on weekends…" Yosuke say to them

"…We'll think about it" Gaudy student say

"You'd better do it 'kay?" Snooty student say to Yosuke threat then the girls leave them be

"Oh, Yosuke-kun. Just the man I was looking for" the woman's voice and she walk to him

"Ohhhh….Hi" Yosuke say hi with depression tone

"Hear me out! Remember that claim I had the other day? Well, the head butcher said…" Loudmouthed woman say

"Alright, alright. Let's talk over there" Yosuke say to her

"Sorry, Yui. Could you give me a minute?" Yosuke ask Yui

"Go ahead" Yui say to Yosuke and Yosuke leaving her for minute

* * *

"Phew, I'm beat… I'm not the complaints department…." Yosuke say depression

"But you're incredible, you can handle the complaint from other employee" Yui comment it

"Huh? No, it's nothing but trouble!" Yosuke say to Yui with smile sheepishly

"Geez…Everyone's just trying to take advantage of me as the Junes kid" Yosuke say kinda complain "Maybe I wouldn't mind if I was free, but we have the murders to deal with I don't have time for this"

"Yosuke…" Yui suddenly feel understand

"Can the police really handle the killer? Can the law really convict whoever's behind this?" Yosuke ask with sad tone "Once I started worrying about that stuff. I knew I couldn't bother with anything else" Yosuke say "I have to do what I can…"

"That's the spirit!" Yui suddenly say to Yosuke with soft smile

"Hey, don't carried away! You make me feel like I said something crazy…" Yosuke yell to Yui

"But you're already crazy from begin with" Jirayia say to Yosuke

"That's not what I meant!" Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"But… I never thought I'd be talking about serious stuff like this…" Yosuke say to her "Before I moved here, it was all small talk… Stupid, trivial things. I thought that was fine"

"It's only with you guys that I talk seriously like this…" Yosuke say "I dunno why, but I feel like I don't have to lie…"

"…Especially with you and Yu. You two already seen the worst of me and all" Yosuke say to Yui

"But well… thinking about it now, if someone had to see that, I'm glad it was you and Yu" Yosuke say to Yui relief tone

"It's a bit late now….Thanks for going in with me that" Yosuke say thanks to Yui with smiling sheepishly

"No problem" Yui say with soft smile

* * *

(Junes Grocer Department)

"Well, I should go home now" Yui say after buying three lunchbox for dinner

"Then let me escort you for back to home" Yosuke suddenly say

"That's not need to escort me for go home" Yui say "I'm can go home by myself"

"But this is almost evening" Yosuke say "That would be dangerous for the girls go home by herself"

"You heard him" Jirayia suddenly say

"...Ok, thanks" Yui say to Yosuke

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence)

They're already in front Dojima's Residence

"Thanks for escort me" Yui say thanks

"No, that was fine" Yosuke say

"We're gladly to escort beautiful ladies to go home, especially you, Kikuri-chan" Jirayia say and look to Kikuri

"Thanks" Kikuri answer

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow" Yui say

"O-Ok, see ya" Yosuke say

Yui and Kikuri has go inside to Dojima's Residence

"In the end, you can't say something romance or cool to her" Jirayia say

"I know…" Yosuke say agree "At least, I'm already tell on her about my feels"

"You're right" Jirayia say agree

"Well then let's go home. I'm beat" Yosuke say and they're back to their home

* * *

(After School 05/07/2011, School)

 _*duark_

Everyone hear thunder rumbling

"Hey Chie, I bought you a new copy of that "Trial of the Dragon" flick" Yosuke sudden appear and say to Chie

"It was a Greatest Punches version for 980 yen. If I knew then, I'd have just replaced it instead of buying you grilled steak" Yosuke say

 _*duark_

"This is clearly getting closer…!" Chie suddenly worry

"Huh…? What are you, scared of little lighting?" Yosuke ask

"Quiet, you! I'd be goner if even one of those things hit me!" Chie yell to Yosuke

 _*duark_

"Eeek!" Chie has panic and closing her ears

"Hahaha, you freakin' out way too much" Yosuke laugh to Chie

"If Chie scare with lighting, don't tell me Tomoe-chan has scaring too?" Jirayia ask to Tomoe

"No, I don't" Tomoe say

"Konohana? What's wrong?" Izanagi ask after Konohana hold Izanagi's right hand

"N-No… I'm fine" Konohana answer with shaking

"Looks like, Konohana was scaring one with the lighting" Jirayia say figure about Konohana has scare with lighting

"C'mon, shouldn't weather like this help with your kung fu training?" Yosuke say to Chie "A bolt of lightning would hit and it'd give you the inspiration for new move! There was a scene like that in your DVD, wasn't there?"

"You jerk! You don't even care how I feel!" Chie yell to Yosuke "If lighting has to strike someone, let it be this guy!"

 _*DUARK_

The room suddenly into dark and the power is off because the lighting strike

"Eeek!" Konohana suddenly soft scream scare and hold Izanagi's right hand

"I kinda jealous on you, Izanagi" Jirayia comment jealous

"This is the blackout?" Yui say

"Looks like it" Kikuri say

"That's what you get for saying that stuff Chie" Yosuke say to Chie "…Looks like I better hurry up and head to work"

"Are you part-timer work at Junes?" Yu ask

"Yup, depending on how produce sells today sells today, I might get a little bonus in my pay for the week" Yosuke say excite

"This weather may keep customers away but I gotta do my best if I'm gonna save up for motorcycle!" Yosuke say

 _*pi *pi *pi *pi_

Suddenly Yosuke's phone has ring up

"It's from my manager…" Yosuke say and check his phone

"Why your manager call on you all the sudden?" Jirayia ask

"Who knows" Yosuke say then hang on his phone and Jirayia move close on him for listening

"Hello?" Yosuke ask on his phone

" _Yosuke-kun? Hmmm…. Some of the power in the store is out after that lighting strike"_ Manager say to Yosuke in panic

"Wait-What!?" Yosuke suddenly shock after heard from his manager

" _Could you come in early today? All the refrigerated shelves have stopped running"_

" _It's looking like we'll have to close up the produce section early today"_

"Wait what!? But my pay…" Yosuke say

" _Anyway, I need you here to help deal with this mess. I'm counting on you! Goodbye!"_

"Wai-" _*piiip_

The manager has hang off his phone before Yosuke had to say

"What's wrong?" Izanagi ask

"Well… Chie's karma had said to Yosuke before, it was true now" Jirayia say and crossed his arms

"Chie's karma? What do yo- Oh" Tomoe remember about, Chie had said to Yosuke before

Yosuke suddenly look on Chie annoying

"What're you looking at me for!?" Chie ask Yosuke annoying

"Ugh, why did this have to happened!?" Yosuke yell and suddenly depression

"Hey, Yukiko… can we just go home?" Chie ask Yukiko for go home

"Chie, do you know this story?" Yukiko suddenly ask

"Story?" Chie ask

"A girl forgot her homework, so she snuck into school in the middle of the night, but she suddenly needed to use the bathroom" Yukiko tell to Chie the stories "She ventured into the girls' room, where all the lights were off. No one should have been there, but in the mirror-"

"Hold it right there! What're you talking about!?" Chie suddenly stop Yukiko

"Huh? It's a ghost story. I thought you liked them" Yukiko say to Chie

"Yeah, but why tell it now!?" Chie ask

Yukiko continue about the ghost stories and see Chie has verge of tears

"Calm down, Chie" Yu suddenly say to her for calm down

"Y-Yeah, Thanks… I'm glad you're here…" Chie say relief

" _*sigh_ why don't you just have him escort you back home, Chie?" Yosuke ask

"A-Are you making fun of me!?" Chie yell back to Yosuke

"Well, yeah. With how freaked out you are, can you blame me?" Yosuke ask and suddenly the power has on

"Oh, the power's back! C'mon, Yukiko, let's go home!" Chie suddenly say relief and Yukiko nod it agree

"Come on Konohana" Tomoe say to Konohana when she's still hold Izanagi's right hand

"I-I'm sorry Izanagi-kun and I'll see you later" Konohana say apologize after let go Izanagi's right hand and heat blush on her face then following Chie and Yukiko from behind

" _*chuckle Looks like you're karma still on"_ Jirayia thought say to Yosuke

" _Shut up!"_ Yosuke thought to Jirayia annoying

* * *

 **Ta-da the new chpater has update. I hope you all enjoy it**

 **And for social link. I kinda take the few not all**

 **Once again, I hope everyone enjoy it, don't forget for preview it XD**


	14. Ch14 The Feelings

**The new chapter has update! I hope everyone like it and don't forget for preview it**

* * *

(Evening, 05/08/2011, Dojima Residence)

"We're home" Yui say

"Oh, welcome home" Nanako answer with no spirit

"Hm? What's wrong?" Yu ask

"Um, well…" Nanako suddenly nervous after Yu asking it

"I made flowers at school yesterday" Nanako say "They said today is "Mother's Day""

"Yeah, today's Mother's Day…" Yui suddenly remember about today

"My teacher told us that's a day when you give your mom flowers" Nanako say

"I don't have a mom… so I don't know what to do with these flowers" Nanako suddenly sad

"Nanako-chan…." Kikuri suddenly worry

"Yu-san, do something" Izanagi say to Yu

"Hmm…. You can give them to her" Yu suddenly say

"Huh?" Nanako suddenly confuse

"You mean the family altar?" Yui ask Yu

"Yes" Yu answer it

"Oh yeah, dad always puts food there. He said it gets to Mom in heaven" Nanako say "Do you thinks my flowers will get to her too?" Nanako ask

"Of course" Yu answer it

"I did a really good job on mine!" Nanako say with cheer tone "My teacher said they were pretty too! I wonder if my mom will be happy to get them"

"Mhm-hm of course" Yui answer with soft smile

"Nanako-chan seems happy" Izanagi say with soft smile

"Yeah" Kikuri say with soft smile as well

"You two should make a flower too, big bro and big sis!" Nanako suggestion to Yu and Yui

"Ok, let's make it" Yu san

Yu, Yui make the flowers with Nanako and, Nanako taught Yu and Yui how to make an origami flower

"We did it!" Nanako say

"Yeah!" Yui say too

They're placed the finished flower on the family altar

"And now this for you" Nanako suddenly say to Yui and give Yui the flowers

"Eh?" Yui suddenly confuse

"You're like my mother to me, big sis" Nanako say with cheerful "That's why I'm give this to you"

"Me, as well" Yu suddenly say and give the flowers to Yui

"N-Nii-sama, too?" Yui suddenly ask confuse

"Just like Nanako was said it "you're like my mother to me"" Yu say same think like Nanako had said it

"…. Thank you" Yui answer with soft smile and take Yu and Nanako is flowers

* * *

(Early Morning 05/09/2011, School)

Today is Midterms at Persona-user's school. The Persona just watch their partner. Yosuke and Chie seems have problem on their test. Yu, Yui and, Yukiko seems not have problem on their text

" _Jirayia! Help me!"_ Yosuke thought help to Jirayia

" _Of course not, I'm have my pride y'know. Then again I like to see you suffering"_ Jirayia thought say to Yosuke

" _Tomoe…Please check everyone's answer"_ Chie thought help to Tomoe

" _Chie-san. I can't do that and, you shouldn't cheat from everyone's answer"_ Tomoe thought answer to Chie

Yu, Yui and, Yukiko just keep silent and, keep move on their test and, their Persona just keep silent and, watch it

* * *

(After School 05/12/2011, School)

This day is last Midterms

"It's finally over" Yosuke say and relaxing his hands

"Whewwww! What a load off! I bet every student feels like this after exams are over!"

"Yeah, your just lie your head down on the table and, sleep" Jirayia say to Yosuke

"S-Shut up" Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"Hey, quiet down!" Chie yell to them

"So, what did you write for number seven? The one about what "that" referred to in the sentence" Chie ask to about the question from the exam

"Um… I put "her sorrowful expression"" Yukiko say

"I put that too" Yui say

"What!? Oh crap, then I got it wrong! I put "the rice cakes on top of the table"" Chie say shock

"Rice cakes?" Yui ask confuse

"Wait, was that what the story was about?" Yukiko ask confuse

"I think, she's answer that because, that answer talking about the food" Jirayia say

"Shut it, Jirayia" Tomoe suddenly silent to Jirayia

"Alright, I'm giving up on composition. I'm gonna bet it all on geography!" Chie say give up

"What did you choose for the tallest mountain in the solar system?" Chie ask to Yu

"Olympus Mons" Yu answer it

"Oh, seriously!? I chose the wrong one…" Chie say shock

"Oh, I put that one too" Yukiko say

"Me either" Yui answer

"Whoa, you two too!? Then it's probably the right answer…" Yosuke say " _*sigh_ boy, I can't wait for our grades to be posted out in the hall where everyone can see 'em, Geez…"

"Hey, did you hear? A TV station's filming here in town" knowledgeable student say

"They're probably just doing more stuff about that hanging corpse case" student's friend

"No, it's not that. You know the highway nearby? They're gonna cover those biker gangs that hang around here" knowledgeable student say "A friend of mine goes to the biker meetings sometimes. I heard it from him"

"Dude, what're doing hanging out with a guy in biker gang?" Student's friend ask "Well, anyways…Whaddya think about tomorrow's group blind date? We were gonna meet outside, but... It's gonna rain soon, right? Won't it be better to play it safe tomorrow too?"

"Biker gang?" Yukiko ask

"Oh yeah… They raise a ruckus from time to time. I guess your place is too far away to hear to hear' em" Chie say

"We live right by the road. The noise can drive you insane" Yosuke say

"I hear some guys at this school are part of it, too" Chie say

"Yeah, I know there are some rumors about a first-year student here who's total hellraiser" Yosuke say "One of the guys working at Junes said the dude's been a legend ever since middle school"

"Impressive" Izanagi say impressive

"What are you impressive about?" Jirayia ask Izanagi annoying

"Although… Was he in a biker gangs?" Yosuke say curios

"D-Did you say he was a legend?" Yukiko ask excite "R-Really?" Konohana ask excite

"Uh, it's not what you think, Yukiko" Chie say "Konohana as well" Tomoe say

* * *

(Evening 05/13/2011, Dojima Residence)

" _Young men recklessly riding their motorcycles, disturbing the peace of a quite rural town… Our special report took a turn for the violet when one of apparent leaders attacked the camera crew!"_ Narrator reporting

" _The hell are you punks doing here!?"_ Young delinquent yell in television

"That voice…" Dojima suddenly say and recognize the voice

" _This ain't a show! Get bent!"_ Young delinquent yell again

"Still up to the same old tricks?" Dojima comment it

"Do you know him, Dad?" Nanako ask

"Mmm, well, I know him through work" Dojima say "His name's Kanji Tatsumi… He's quite a handful. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school, but I thought he got into a high school and started attending class"

"Huh" Nanako answer

" _Yu-san, don't you think that man's uniform was same like yours?"_ Izanagi thought ask

" _Now, you mention it yeah… Wait a sec- that's mean he attending at our school?"_ Yu thought say figure

"Man, that blur sure is pointless. It's completely obvious who it is" Dojima say "The guy's family runs a historic textile shop"

"I think what happened was, he crushed the local bikers all by himself because the noise kept his mother up at night" Dojima say

"That's mean, he do this for his mother?" Yui ask

"Yeah, it's nice gesture, but he's way too violet… At this rate, his mother'll have apologize again" Dojima answer Yui's question

" _That's mean, he just wrong track?"_ Kikuri thought ask

" _Yes"_ Yui answer it

"Oh, the weather report's showing on the bottom. It's going to rain tomorrow" Nanako say "I'll make sure to hang the laundry inside the house"

* * *

(After School 05/14/2011, School)

"Whoa, it started raining… I guess the weather report was right" Chie say after see from outside window and back to everyone else

"That means that show's probably gonna be on tonight" Yosuke say

"I hope we don't see anyone…" Yukiko say with hope

"Yeah… I don't want see anyone get hurts" Konohana say with hope too

"Yeah, that'd be best." Yosuke say

"But if we do, maybe we'll see some kinda clue that can point toward the killer, right?" Jirayia ask

"I think so" Izanagi say

"Let's go check the Midnight Channel to night" Yu say and everyone nod it

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence)

(Yu's Room)

They're decide to watch Midnight Channel

"This is almost time" Yui say

"Yeah" Yu answer it

 _*criing_

Suddenly, the figure is appear in screen television, and the figure seems to be man and high schooler. But image is unfocused then again it's hard to tell who it is and the figure has disappear from the screen

"You two know, who is was?" Izanagi ask to Yu and Yui

"No" Yu answer "Me either" Yui answer

"Hmm… Why don't call Yosuke-sama? Maybe he know something" Kikuri suddenly suggestion

"Good idea" Izanagi say agree

"I'll call him" Yu hang on his phone and begin call Yosuke

 _*pip_

"Hello Yosuke? It's me, Yu" Yu say on his phone

" _Oh, it's you! I was just about to call your cell!"_ Yosuke say

" _Hello! Can you hear me!?"_ Jirayia suddenly say

" _Argh! Shut it, Jirayia!"_ Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"Jirayia, let Yosuke talk to Yu-san" Izanagi say to Jirayia from Yu's phone

" _Fine… Geez…"_ Jirayia say annoying tone

" _*cough so, what do you think? That was a guy, wasn't it?"_ Yosuke ask

"Yes" Yu answer

" _I wish I could tell what he looked like…"_ Yosuke say

"I agree, but let's get together and talk more about it tomorrow" Yu say

" _Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow"_ Yosuke say and hung off his phone

"Let's go get some rest for tomorrow" Yu say to Yui and Yui nod it

* * *

(Daytime 05/15/2011, Junes Food Court)

"All rise up" Jirayia say and raising his both hands

"Ahem, we will now hold a meeting on our investigation of the serial kidnapping-slash-murder case here in Inaba" Yosuke say

"Dude, take a breath!" Chie say

"That was the loudmouth one" Tomoe say

"Oh, then does that make this place our special headquarters?" Yukiko ask

"Yes! Exactly! Nicely put, Yukiko" Yosuke say agree

"Why you two decide this place as HQ?" Kikuri ask curios

"Because, we didn't know where the good place for HQ. So, we decide using this place as HQ" Jirayia say to Kikuri

"We? Dude! I'm the one who planning it!" Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"Special Headquarters… Hmm, that does have a nice ring to it" Chie say excite

"Let's straight to the topic" Yu suddenly say "Who was that at the Midnight Channel on yesterday?"

"We saw it too but, we couldn't get a good view of the person's face" Tomoe say

"But it was a guy wasn't it?" Chie ask

"Yes" Izanagi answer "Then again he's looked like high school kid"

"That person don't look liked as "kid" to me" Jirayia comment it

"… So that's how I looked on TV" Yukiko say

"Hm? Wait a moment" Yukiko suddenly say "Didn't all the victims have one thing in common? That they were females with ties to the first incident?"

"That's what we thought…" Jirayia say

"And I'm thought the culprit would be you" Tomoe say to Jirayia

"I'm not the culprit! How many times you think me as the culprit, Tomoe-chan!?" Jirayia yell to Tomoe

"Then again we still don't know who exactly we saw" Yosuke say

"In my case, my image on the Midnight Channel changed after I was kidnapped, right?" Yukiko ask

"Yes, the screen got clear all of a sudden and the program looked like some low-budget TV show" Yui say

"You're right, come to think of it, maybe Teddie was right… Maybe we were seeing the other Yukiko from that world" Yosuke say remember

"But the last night, we couldn't clearly see whoever it was" Yukiko say figure "Could that mean… he isn't inside the TV yet?"

"Yes and, he's still safe for now" Yu say

"Uh-hu, I think that's safe to assume" Yukiko say agree "If we can figure out who he is, can we prevent him from being taken?"

"Yeah… And if all goes well, we might catch the killer in the bargain" Yosuke say agree

"Before we do that, don't we should know, who was first?" Yui suddenly ask

" _*sigh_ Yeah…. I hate to say it, but I guess we'll have to wait another night and see what happens"

"I agree" Yu say

"Ahehem… Well, that's means if my deduction are correct" Chie suddenly say

"Through the image was hard to make out, and we can't say for sure who it was, it was definitely a young male but, if that's the case, it goes entirely against our prior assumptions. Since we cannot identify the person at this time, we have no choice but to wait and see what happens!" Chie say like review back their conversation

"Well, duh" Jirayia say annoying

"That's exactly what we just said" Yosuke say annoying

"S-Shut up!" Chie suddenly answer nervous

"She just review back the situation, that's all!" Tomoe say and defense Chie with angry

" _*chuckle_ " Yukiko and Konohana suddenly chuckle

"Heehee, aha, ahahahahaha! You're so funny, Chie!" Yukiko begin laugh fit

"Hahahahahahah" Konohana laugh as well

"Ahahahaha, oh no! M-My funny bone!" Yukiko say when she's still laugh

"Not again…" Chie and Tomoe say same thing

"S-Sorry, hehehhehe!" Konohana say apologize when she's still laugh

"This is how Yukiko really is, huh… Who'd have thought?" Yosuke say

"By the way, about that guy we saw? I get the feeling I've seen him before…Pretty recently too" Chie suddenly ask

"Oh, you too? Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing since last night" Yosuke say try to remember

"Actually me too" Yui say agree

"Me as well but, let's check the TV again tonight and think about this tomorrow" Yu say to them and everyone nod again

"Heehee…" Yukiko and Konohana suddenly laugh again

"They're begin laugh again" Kikuri say

"Grrr, when are you gonna stop that you, crazy hyena!?" Chie yell to Yukiko

"Ahahahaha! That's a good one, Chie!" Yukiko say when she's laugh

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence)

(Yu's Room)

"Yu-san, this is the time" Izanagi say

"Yeah" Yu answer

 _*criing_

The figure is appear but the image is unfocused

"… That was Kanji Tastumi, right?" Yui ask figure it out after, the image in the screen has disappear

"Yes" Yu say

 _*pip *pip_

"From Yosuke" Yu say and hung on his phone

" _Hey Yu, did you see that?"_ Yosuke ask

"Yes and, it might be Kanji Tatsumi" Yu say

" _Yeah, I think so too"_ Yosuke say agree _"I knew I saw him somewhere! It was on TV! He was on that special report!"_

" _And he's one who yelling at camera to "Get Bent!" Even Yosuke getting scare on him after, he saw him on the television"_ Jirayia say

" _Shut up, Jirayia!"_ Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"In any case, let's all get together tomorrow" Yu say

" _Ok. Oh, I almost forgot… It's kinda off-subject, but as long as you're on line, mind if I ask something?"_ Yosuke suddenly ask

"What it is?" Yu ask back

" _It's something I've been meaning to ask for a while"_ Yosuke say

"…Ok" Yu answer

" _So… what do you think about Yukiko and Chie?"_ Yosuke ask

"What?" Yu ask again with nervous

" _I mean, let's not mince words: Which one's your type?"_ Yosuke ask again

"Is Jirayia involve about this stuff?" Yu ask

" _We're just want to know about your type, that's all"_ Jirayia say

" _Yeah, so who was it?"_ Yosuke ask curios

"… Yukiko" Yu answer Yukiko's name

" _I know it, you'll say that!" Yosuke say "I'm actually interesting on her too but, I change my image about her"_ Yosuke say _"Then again you and Yukiko are match as, couple"_

"Ha…" Yu suddenly light blush and nervous tone

" _But don't worry. This is just between you and me"_ Yosuke say

"I see" Yu answer "By the way Yosuke, may I question on you as well?" Yu suddenly ask to Yosuke

" _Hah? Sure, what it is?"_ Yosuke ask

Yu give eyes contract to Yui for get out because this is private. Yui nod it and get out from Yu's room with Kikuri

"What do you think about Chie and Yui?" Yu suddenly ask Yosuke with same question

" _W-What?"_ Yosuke suddenly ask nervous

"I mean: Which one's your type?" Yu ask again

" _W-Well…. That was private"_ Yosuke say with embarrassing tone

" _Why are you blushing about?"_ Jirayia ask

" _S-Shut up!"_ Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"Yosuke, I'm already answer your question and, now this's your turn for answer it then, it would be fair" Yu say

" _Y-You're right"_ Yosuke suddenly _"Well… I'm prefer my type to Yui…"_

"Yui?" Yu say kinda surprise "I'm thought you'll say Chie"

" _No! I'm know Chie is kind and, good person but, I'm prefer my type to Yui"_ Yosuke say with nervous tone

" _Why you don't choose both?"_ Jirayia ask Yosuke

" _Of course not! What do you think I am!? Playboy!?"_ Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"Why you prefer on her?" Yu ask

" _I'm don't why, but…. She was kind, beautiful, and…. Grrr, I'm don't how to describe about her but, in other words she's almost same like you"_ Yosuke say with embarassing and worry tone

 _I'm too prefer to, Kikuri-chan. She's nice person, cute and beautiful, warm feeling, then again she's have the perfect body figure than other girl's figure that was good part! I hope Izanagi didn't heard what I'm just said it"_ Jirayia comment it

"Jirayia, you know I'm can heard you from here" Izanagi say to Jirayia with cold voice

" _Ups, I'm forget. *chuckle Sorry, partner"_ Jirayia say apologize to Izanagi

" _*sigh_ you're doing on purpose" Izanagi say sighing

" _A-Anyway, could you please don't telling about this stuff to everyone else especially, to Yui"_ Yosuke request

"Alright, I'm understand" Yu say

" _T-Thanks! And I'm thought you'll angry because I'm answer Yui's name"_ Yosuke ask surprise

"No, I'm just question about your type, that's all" Yu answer

" _O-Oh yeah"_ Yosuke say agree

"But if you do something on my sister, you know what'll be happen" Yu say with threat voice

" _W-Wait! Why you suddenly threat on me!?"_ Yosuke suddenly ask worry

"Anyway, we should meet up tomorrow" Yu suddenly say

" _Y-Yeah, well then night"_ Yosuke say and hung off his call

"Did Yui still at outside?" Yu ask Izanagi

"No, they're already sleep at Nanako's room" Izanagi answer it

"Then again, I'm know you're like to Yukiko from the start" Izanagi suddenly tease to Yu

"T-That's…. Please keep this secret between us and Yosuke's secret too" Yu say to Izanagi with light blush

" _*chuckle_ Roger" Izanagi say with chuckle

* * *

(Hanamura's Residence)

(Yosuke's room)

"Damn Yu, why he threating on me on the sudden" Yosuke say annoying and lie himself on the bed

"Because Yui is, Yu's little sister" Jirayia answer

"Yeah, I'm understand about that" Yosuke say agree "He just said that for protecting on her"

"Same goes to Izanagi" Jirayia say "Izanagi's cold voice really give me the chill at my spot"

"That was your fault for harassment to Kikuri and, touching on her chest from the start" Yosuke say to Jirayia

"But that was smooth" Jirayia say with excite tone "You should try it, Yosuke. That would be nice"

"He'll kill me, if I'm doing that stuff!" Yosuke yell to Jirayia

" _*sigh_ I tired" Yosuke say tired "I'm going to sleep, Night" Yosuke say night to Jirayia and begin to sleep

"… Night" Jirayia say night too and he's sit against wall then begin to sleep

* * *

 **I hope everyone like it, don't forget for preview it XD**


	15. Ch15 The Next Victim: Kanji Tastumi

**The new chapter has update! I hope everyone like it! Don't forget for preview it**

* * *

(Early Morning 05/16/2011, Road)

Yu and Yui walking to go to school together using an usually road and, suddenly Yui has walk fast for getting close to Yu

"Nii-sama" Yui suddenly call him

"Hm?" Yu response Yui's call

"What are you talking about with Yosuke-san, on yesterday?" Yui ask

"Just talking about case" Yu answer it

"I see but, if you and, Yosuke-san talking about the case, why you answer Yosuke's question is "Yukiko"?" Yui ask figure and Yu suddenly shock calm after she ask that

"Well… that's…" Yu trailer off worry

"Don't tell me, Nii-sama was…" Yui trailer off and figure " _*chuckle_ I'll not telling to everyone else about that stuff" Yui answer with chuckle and soft smile and Yu sudden feel glad

"Let's go, Nii-sama before we're get late" Yui say to Yu and, continue their walk. The Persona float behind them

"That was true, Izanagi-sama?" Kikuri ask curios

"Yes, but please don't tell about this to everyone else" Izanagi request

"Yes" Kikuri say agree "Hm… If Yu-sama like Yukiko-sama… could it be, Izanagi-sama would be like Konohana-sama?" Kikuri say wondering

"Wait-What?" Izanagi suddenly ask after Kikuri say that

"Hm? I'm just wondering, Izanagi-sama would be like Konohana-sama" Kikuri say repeat her word

"That's….Hnn… Let's get moving" Izanagi say trailer off with light blush and, float fast for following them

* * *

(After School)

"The one who was on last night…" Tomoe say

"It's THAT guy, right?" Chie say shock

"Kanji Tastumi, huh? He definitely didn't look like the social type" Yosuke say

"Now there's an understatement. Isn't he really scary? Did you see the news special the other day?" Chie ask

"Yeah, I saw it" Yosuke say

"You mean the special on biker gangs? I watched it too" Yukiko say "He wasn't like that when he was younger though"

"Yeah…Wait-What?" Konohana suddenly shock after, Yukiko said that, same goes to everyone else

"You know him, Yukiko?" Chie ask shock

"Uh-huh, but we haven't talked to each other in a long time" Yukiko say "His family runs a textile shop, and we've been customer of theirs for many years. So I speak with Kanji-kun's mother from time to time"

"That's mean you know, where is he house, right?" Yu ask

"Yes and, why don't we go there now? We might be able to talk to him in person" Yukiko suggestion

"Good idea" Yui say agree

"Yeah, at least, we can ask if anything strange has come up lately" Chie say agree as well

"I wouldn't want run into him in a dark alley, but I'm pretty sure he won't fly off the handle at his family's store" Chie say

"Then let's get going" Yu say

* * *

(Tatsumi's Textile)

Everyone decide go to Tatsumi's Textile for chatting with Kanji Tastumi in person. They're go to inside shop and see the young boy has talking with shop owner

"Hello" Yukiko say

"Ah, Yuki-chan, it's so nice to see you" Shop owner say with happy tone

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, Ma'am" the slender young man say

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help more" Shop owner say apologize

"It's all right, you've given me plenty to think about. Thank you" the slender young man say thanks to Shop Owner

The slender young man has turn back and see Yu's team and nod to them then leave from the shop

"What's up with him? Weirdo" Yosuke comment about him

"I'unno. Never seen him before" Chie say

"And it is something wrong on him too" Jirayia say suspicious to the slender young man before

"Yuki-chan, you're as lovely as always" Shop Owner say to Yukiko "Your features are starting to remind me of your mother when she was young"

"How can I help you today? Are you out shopping with your friends?" Shop owner ask

"Oh,um, well… actually…" Yukiko say

Yukiko and Yu has chatting with Shop Owner, Yui, Yosuke, and Chie looking around

"Hey…" Chie suddenly say

"What's wrong, Chie-san?" Tomoe ask

"This scarf… I've seen this somewhere before…" Chie say and try to remember

"Hm? Oh, you're right. Where was that…?" Yosuke say try to remember

"…Oh yeah, Inside the TV" Yui suddenly say remember

"Hm? That's right! That room with those faceless posters…" Yosuke say "Then… it's that announcer's…"

"Are you acquaintances of Ms Yamano?" Shop owner ask after Yosuke had said that

"Lie Yosuke! Lie!" Jirayia edge to Yosuke for lie

"Uh, well, kinda…" Yosuke say lie to Shop Owner

"Excuse Ma'am, did Ms Yamano happen to have a scarf like this?" Yui ask to Shop Owner

"Yes, it was a special order she placed" Shop Owner answer Yui's question

Everyone shock after heard from Shop Owner about the scarf

"She actually ordered a pair, but in the end, she said she only wanted the women's scarf" Shop owner "It left us with no choice but to sell this one separately"

"In other word there is a connection to the first case" Yui say

"Yeah" Kikuri answer agree

"And what are we gonna do?" Chie ask worry

"H-How should I know" Yosuke answer worry

"Hello! Delivery here for the Tastumis" Deliveryman shout

"Oh, I'll be right there" Shop Owner shout to Deliveryman "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me" Shop Owner say apologize to them

"Oh, it's okay. We should get going" Chie say

"I'll come again, Ma'am" Yukiko say

"Is that so? Well, then please say hello to your mother for me" Shop Owner say to Yukiko and leave them be

"The announcer lady has come to here before" Izanagi say crossed his arms

"In the end, it really is connected to the first case" Jirayia say

"Yeah, but it's just a scarf. Would the killer target someone just because of that?" Yosuke ask "Dammit, what's going on?"

"Let's talk outside" Yu suddenly say and everyone go to outside shop

* * *

(Shopping District)

"Huh? It's Kanji-kun" Yukiko suddenly say after see Kanji with the young man before

"Wha- Quick, hide!" Yosuke suggestion to hid and everyone hid at red mailbox

"You're not fooling anyone, you know…"Chie say to Yosuke

"Shhh! I can't hear what they're saying!" Yosuke yell to Chie

"Izanagi" Yu order to Izanagi

"Roger" Izanagi float to them for hear their conversation

"Good idea! You too, Jirayia" Yosuke order to Jirayia

"Sneaking time" Jirayia say

"Kikuri" Yui order to Kikuri

"Understood" Kikuri say

"We're go with you all" Tomoe suddenly say

"Y-Yeah" Konohana say as well

The Personas has eavesdropped on Kanji's conversation with the boy

"T-Tomorrow's fine with me" Kanji say agree "Huh? S-School? 'Course I'm going to school"

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow" the slender young man say then walk back and leaving him be

"D-Did he say he was interested…?"Kanji say with nervous tone

"Heh?" Tomoe response with worry tone

"He's a guy… and I'm a guy… But… he's interested in me?" Kanji say wondering

"Hah? What?" Jirayia ask confuse "Did I'm just heard something….strange?"

"Yeah, you're already heard that" Izanagi say to Jirayia

"And his atmosphere is kinda like-"

"Huh? What the hell are you pricks looking at!?" Kanji yell to Yu's team before, Kikuri had to finishing her word

"EEK!" Konohana suddenly scream and hid to Izanagi's back

"He was yelling not to us" Izanagi say to Konohana

"Run!" Yu order everyone for run and they're run

"We should follow them" Izanagi say and The Personas has following them expert Tomoe, Konohana

"Tomoe? What's wrong?" Konohana ask Tomoe when she's fall silent

"H-Hah? No, never mind" Tomoe quick answer it "We should following on them"

"…Ok" Konohana and Tomoe float to them for following their Persona-users

* * *

" _*gasp_ that scared the hell out of me. He's even worse in person than on TV…" Chie say gasping after running

"The one on TV last night was definitely Kanji-kun…" Yukiko say

"Yeah" Yu answer agree

"I just realized something" Yosuke suddenly say

"What is it?" Yui ask

"Remember the common points we were talking about? His mom fits the pattern. She's a woman, and she knew Ms Yamano" Yosuke say "But it was her son who appeared on TV… So what does that mean?"

"That's mean, Kanji's target" Yu answer

"Yeah, that's what it seemed like based on the TV image but, his mother fits the pattern more than he does" Yosuke say

"Or maybe this case is similar like Yukiko-san's?" Yui ask

"Yeah, if you think about it, my mother fit the victim profile more than I did" Yukiko say reminder about her case "She was the one who dealt directly with Ms Yamano… but I was the one who was targeted"

"Does that mean it'll be the kid again, instead of the mother?" Chie ask "But if that's true, then the killer's motive makes no sense at all, it'd have nothing to do with silencing witnesses or revenge or anything"

"Y'think we're on the wrong track? Maybe even the first case had nothing to do with grudges or revenge…" Yosuke say confuse "Or is there some kinda secret in the textile shop itself?"

Everyone else confuse

"Argh! I'm totally lost!" Yosuke say annoying

"But we can't ignore this" Yukiko say

"Hmm… Why don't we just go ahead and ask Kanji himself?" Chie suggestion

"I agree, we could at least see if anything odd's happened lately" Yui say agree to Chie

"Maybe he scares the wits out of me, but-"

"We're back" Izanagi say to them

"Oh, welcome back" Yu say welcome back to Izanagi

"Have the news?" Yosuke ask

"It's seems, they're want to meet up at School Gates tomorrow after school" Izanagi give the information to them

"And this's the weird one, if you ask me" Jirayia say

"Hah? Seriously?" Yosuke suddenly shock after heard the information

"I heard he's been skipping school ever since the New Year started... Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?"

"Yeah, something did seem weird" Chie say "It's suspicious, all right. There's something funny going on here… I can sense it"

""Sense"? You sound like Teddie…" Yosuke say to Chie

"But still, we might find some clues" Yu say

"Yeah. Alright… Let's try staking out both Kanji and his family's store" Yosuke suggestion

"Wow! That was nice idea… especially from you" Jirayia say surprise to Yosuke

"What do you mean by "especially"!?" Yosuke yell to Jirayia "But, we definitely don't want the killer getting ahead of us" Yosuke say to them and everyone nod it

"That being said… Yukiko, can I have your cell number?" Yosuke suddenly ask about Yukiko's number

" _*sigh_ " Tomoe sighing

"Hey… Was this your plan all along?" Chie ask to Yosuke

"Uh, no? I got everybody's phone number expert for hers" Yosuke say "And the Y section of my address book needs filling out"

" _*sigh_ while we're on the subject, could you stop calling me at night just to tell dirty jokes? You sound like a pervert" Chie say to Yosuke

"You're sound like that Jirayia is or rather, he already like that Jirayia is" Tomoe say

"Why you using me, as category?" Jirayia ask to Tomoe with annoying tone

"H-Hey! I'm trying to have a conversation with Yukiko here!" Yosuke say to Chie

"Did you mother has told on you for buy something before we're go?" Konohana suddenly say remember something to Yukiko

"… Oh yeah. I need to buy tofu on my way home" Yukiko say reminder

"Whoa…She didn't hear a word I said" Yosuke say depression

"Strike" Jirayia say to Yosuke

"Okay then, the stakeout is set for tomorrow" Chie say excite "Hmm… Stakeout… Tailing people…Whoo, I'm getting goosebumps!"

* * *

(After School 05/17/2011, School)

Everyone has waiting to Kanji at School Gates for stake out

"Has the target arrived at school!?" Chie ask Yosuke

"Yes, Ma'am! Visual ID confirmed!" Yosuke say

"Why we're using ID?" Tomoe ask

"Come on, don't into suck killjoy, Tomoe-chan" Jirayia say to Tomoe

"Target arrived in-zone near the end of his mess break, with mother-issued rations in hand" Yosuke say

"Heh?" Konohana ask confuse

"That's mean, Kanji-kun has eat his lunch boxed when the lunchtime" Yui say to Konohana

"Oh" Konohana responses understand

"Current status: In the bathroom, fixing his hair" Yosuke say "The target was acting nervous. I left my position before he had a chance to pick on me!"

"I wonder what kind of plans they made… It didn't seem like he knew that boy very well" Yukiko say

"Well, I think there's something more subtl-"

"He's here" Izanagi caution to them and see Kanji has go outside school for waiting the young man before and suddenly the young man has appear

"I didn't keep you waiting, I hope?" the young man say

"No, I-I just got here too…" Kanji say and they're begin walk

"Wh-What in the world was that?" Yosuke ask confuse

"Who knows" Jirayia answer confuse as well

"Anyways! We gotta hurry after them or we'll lose them!" Chie say

"Okay… Then let's spilt up into two groups. One team will follow Kanji, and the other will stake out the other will stake out the shop" Yosuke suggestion

"R-Roger that! How should we spilt the teams?" Chie ask

"I'm pair with Yukiko" Yu say

"Sure… that's fine with me" Chie say agree

"Oh man, they're almost out of sight! C'mon, Yui! Yosuke!" Chie say

"So I'm pairing up with two girls? Eh okay" Yosuke say "Alright! We'll need to pretend we're on a date to make it look natural!" Yosuke say with excite tone

"Eh?" Yui suddenly blush

"Same goes like us, Kikuri-chan, Tomoe-chan" Jirayia say excite

"No" Kikuri and Tomoe say same thing

"Ooohhh…" Jirayia suddenly depression after, he get rejecting from two girls

"Not in a million years! There'll be no need for that if we stay out of sight" Chie say annoying

"W-Well, let's hurry and go" Yui quick say

Yui, Yosuke and, Chie begin to following them

"I wonder if those two will be alright" Yukiko say worry to Chie and Yosuke

"I hope" Konohana say with hope

"Don't worry, Yui's with them too and, they should be fine" Yu say to Yukiko

"Your right" Yukiko say then look on Yu suddenly nervous

"Oh…U-Um, that leaves us in charge of staking out the textile shop" Yukiko quick say

"So…shall we?" Yukiko say

"Ok" Yu say and they're begin move to textile shop

"We shall go too, Konohana" Izanagi say to Konohana

"O-Oh yeah, sure" Konohana answer with shyness and begin to following their Persona-user

* * *

(Yu's team)

Yu and Yukiko has staking out at in front of textile shop

"Anything happen?" Yu ask Izanagi has appear at behind Yu

"No"Izanagi answer

"I see" Yu say

"We're back…" Konohana say

"Sorry about the wait… This one's for you" Yukiko say and giving on Yu the bottle

"Thanks" Yu say thanks

"Is anything happen at textile shop?" Izanagi ask

"No, everything seems fine at the shop. I hope it stays that way…" Konohana answer

"Do you think the culprit will come…?" Yukiko ask

"No worries, Yukiko. If the culprit come, I'll protect you" Yu answer to Yukiko

"O-Oh, Ok…. I'm counting on you" Yukiko answer with blush on her face

"But it would be scary if the culprit did show up…" Yukiko say and feel scare

"Don't worry, Yukiko-neechan. We'll protect you two" Konohana say

"She's right" Izanagi say and nod agree

"Yes… But if they do I'll do what I can to help you catch them" Yukiko say "You all saved my life… I don't want to be the only one doing nothing"

"I mean… I'm sure there's something I can do…" Yukiko answer with worry tone

"Yukiko?" Yu ask her

"Oh, sorry" Yukiko suddenly say apologize "I went on and on without realizing… I-I guess I'm a little nervous"

"That's fine" Yu answer

"Actually… I've never chatted with a boy with my age like this before…" Yukiko say "Chie, of course, has no problem getting along with guys because of her personality… But I think she's had more fun hanging out with you, Yui and, Yosuke lately"

"…The same is true for me" Yukiko answer with blush

"I see... Yukiko, can I have you cell number?" Yu suddenly ask

"H-Huh…?" Yukiko response Yu's request with blush on her face

"For investigation" Yu quick say

"I-I see, okay, if you want" Yukiko say with blush "I can't always answer, since I help out around the inn… But feel free to call anytime"

They're exchange cell number

"…Konohana" Izanagi suddenly call her

"Y-Yes?" Konohana ask with shyness

"Could you come with me for looking around the textile shop?" Izanagi request to

"S-Sure"

Konohana say agree with heat blush and, shyness tone. Suddenly Izanagi grab on her hand and, float to around textile shop for looking around the shop

" _Izanagi's hand so warm…"_ Konohana thought with heat blush and happy tone

"You think something?" Izanagi ask

"N-No, I'm fine" Konoahan quick answer with shyness voice

* * *

(Yosuke's Team)

Yosuke, Yui and Chie has stake out to Kanji and the young man then following them

"The target is found. The two males has walking around together" Jirayia say like the agent

"Did you hear me, Agent Snow White and, Agent Yellow Sadist Wo- _*BAM_ Argh!"

Tomoe has kicking Jirayia in his back then fall on the ground

"What do you mean by "Agent Yellow Sadist Woman" huh?" Tomoe ask with anger

"Ouch! You don't need to kick on me like that!" Jirayia yell to Tomoe

"What I'm mean is why you give us the weird title?" Tomoe ask with annoying tone

"Because…. Tomoe-chan always torture all boys and, kick to them like, the Queen of Do-S, for example, you always kicked on me all the time" Jirayia explain to Tomoe

"I kicked on you because you're the pervert! Then again, I'm not the Do-S or Queen of Do-S it is!" Tomoe yell

"How about "Agent Snow White"?" Kikuri ask

"Well, for Kikuri-chan is, you face was pretty beautiful, your long hair is pure white like the snow, you skin is fair white skin, then again you figure is so- _*BAM_ Argh!"

"That's mean you look on Kikuri at her body!"

Tomoe was kicking on Jirayia in his face

"Geezz… Jirayia… This is not time for play" Yosuke say annoying to Jirayia

"You should teach on him for make sure, he don't taking the trouble to everyone else" Chie say to Yosuke

"What is he? My Pet?" Yosuke ask Chie

"But, this is weird" Chie say

"Weird?" Yui ask

"Yeah… we definitely stand out" Yosuke answer with annoying tone

"No, I mean THEM! I get this weird feeling about them…" Chie say with uneasy feel

"Weird? What about them's weird?" Yosuke ask curios

"Hnn…" Yui has knowing what Chie's mean and, she decide for silent

"Umm… I don't know how to put it…" Chie say confuse

"Oh, you mean those boys are-"

"Shut it"

Tomoe say silent to Jirayia before he want to say something

"M-Maybe it's just my imagination" Chie say

"Huh?" Yosuke say confuse

"By the way, how do you think the others are doing?" Chie ask curios

"I think they're still watch at textile shop" Yui say

"Or he's hitting on Yukiko as we speak" Yosuke say

"Yeaahh, no. He's not like you" Chie say not believe "Yukiko doesn't seem to be interested in that stuff anyway"

"Wait… are you saying he's interested in her?" Chie ask curios and suspicious

"Huh!? Uh… I… wouldn't know" Yosuke say to Chie and try for lie "We don't really that kinda stuff… Hahahaha" Yosuke say

" _Man, are you recognize what are you just said?"_ Jirayia thought say to Yosuke

"… _Damn!"_ Yosuke thought notice

"Now I'm even more suspicious! You know something, don't you?" Chie ask to Yosuke suspicious

"I-I seriously don't know! It's not like we've been hanging out that long, haha…" Yosuke say to Chie in worry

"… This is the time for you guys run" Jirayia suddenly say

"Run?" Yosuke ask confuse

"… The hell are you two doing?" Kanji ask to them

"Oh, well, you see… We're…We're just three crazy lovebirds!" Yosuke suddenly

"E-Eh?" Yui suddenly shock and light blush

"Whaddya mean bird!?" Chie yell to Yosuke

"Play along, birdbrain!" Yosuke yell to Chie

"Didn't I see you guys yesterday?" Kanji say and recognize them

"Oh dear, he recognize them" Kikuri say with worry

"Don't worry, Kikuri-chan. I think they're can handle this" Tomoe say to Kikuri

"A-hahahaha…! C-C'mon, it just so happened that we were walking behind you guys. Pure coincidence!" Yosuke try to explain on him

"Hey! Our houses are just over that way, so we'll be going now" Yosuke say to Kanji

"Um, look, we weren't planning on getting in you guys' way, and there's nothing strange about it, either…" Chie try to explain

" _Chie!"_ Yosuke and Yui whisper yell

"S-Strange…!?" Kanji suddenly ask shock

"Chie-san…" Tomoe say in worry tone and take her palm hand on her face

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. How ironic!" Jirayia laughing to them

"You don't need to laugh like that, Jirayia" Kikuri say to Jirayia

"Why can't you keep your big mouth shut!?" Yosuke yell to Chie

"W-Well then….. E-Excuse me"

Yui say to Kanji and, they're begin to run from Kanji

"W-Wait, dammit!" Kanji run for catch them up

"We should following them" Kikuri say

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…." Jirayia still laugh

"Stop laughing, pervert!"

 _*BAM_

"ARGH!"

Tomoe kicking Jirayia again on his back for stopping his laugh

* * *

They're meet up at textile shop

"We regret to inform… that our mission failed" Chie inform it with apologize

"There was nowhere to hide" Yosuke say

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama, Yukiko-san…." Yui say apologize

"The one's fault is- Never mind"

Tomoe has glaring on Jirayia before, he want to say something

"Well… let's wait here a little longer. Maybe Kanji-kun will come here" Yukiko suggestion

"I'm agree" Yu say agree

"Yeah…" Yosuke say agree

"Ready for running again because, he's already in here" Jirayia caution to them

"W-What?" Yosuke ask in worry

"Huh? What're guys doing here?" Kanji say to them and everyone turn back

"You're those stupid lovebirds I just saw!" Kanji say and recognize Yosuke,Yui and Chie

"What?" Yu suddenly shock and change his look to Yui

"Hmm… I'll explain later…" Yui answer with light blush and low voice

"We're not a couple!" Chie yell on him

"Why are you assholes followin' me around!?" Kanji ask yell to them

"Dammit, what the hell's going on!?" Kanji yell confuse " _*sigh_ I ain't saying this is you guys' fault, but… Dammit! _*sigh_ "

"Hm? His expression suddenly change" Konohana say

"Yes" Izanagi say agree

"Now, that is your chance ,Yosuke, try asking on him" Jirayia say to Yosuke

"Hey, uh… mind if we ask something? Has anything strange happened to you lately?" Yosuke try to ask on him after Jirayia has suggestion it

"Huh? Strange?" Kanji ask

"What's this "strange" stuff, huh!? Are you saying that I'm strange!?" Kanji yell ask

"Déjà vu" Jirayia say

"Huh? N-No, I didn't mean-!"

"You shitheads better get the hell out of my face, or I'm taking you down!" Kanji say threat on them

"Wha-!? Wait, why!?" Yosuke ask worry

"I look like I'm joking!?" Kanji yell

"Let's go run" Yu say to his team and running away from Kanji

* * *

(5 minutes)

"Urgh… Too much running" Chie say tired

"Well, nothing happened today, so I guess everything's okay…" Yosuke say "But it's already been a few days since he appeared on Midnight Channel"

"And it'll happen soon" Yui say with worry tone

"Then we can't let our guard down… I think we should come back tomorrow to check up on him" Yukiko suggestion

"Looks like we got no choice" Chie say "Let's go home. I wiped" Chie suggestion

Everyone decide for go home

* * *

(Evening, Dojima Residence)

(Yu's Room)

 _*pi *pi *pi_

Yu has study on the table but suddenly he hear phone is ringing then hung on his phone

"Hello?" Yu say on his phone

" _Oh, hello? It's Yukiko. I-I'm sorry to call so late"_ Yukiko say apologize

"That's fine, Yukiko" Yu answer

" _I-Izanagi-kun! Yu-kun! We have the trouble"_ Konohana say in panic

"Trouble? What happen, Konohana?" Izanagi ask in worry

" _Kanji-kun seems to be missing!"_ Yukiko say to Yu

"Are you sure, Yukiko?" Yu ask shock calm

" _I had some calls to make for the inn, so I called the textile shop as well"_ Yukiko say _"When I spoke Kanji-kun's mother… She told me that he left the house and hasn't returned since"_

" _She did say that this happens all the time, but… What do you think?"_ Yukiko ask in worry

"This is sound bad" Yu answer in worry "Let's watch Midnight Channel just in case" Yu say to Yukiko

" _Yes, then, we'll know for sure if something happened to Kanji-kun or not"_ Yukiko say agree

" _We'll talk to you later"_ Yukiko say

" _S-See you later, Izanagi-kun, Yu-kun"_ Konohana say and Yukiko hung off her call

"… We should check on the Midnight Channel" Izanagi say

"Yeah, Izanagi could you please tell this to Yui and Kikuri" Yu request to Izanagi

"Understood" Izanagi and float to outside Yu's room for telling Yui and Kikuri

* * *

Yu and Yui already at Yu's room for watch Midnight Channel

"So, Kanji-kun has be missing…" Kikuri say in worry

"Yes" Izanagi say

"I hope, nothing is show up at Midnight Channel" Yui say with hope

"Me either" Yu say agree

 _*criing_

The screen at television has appear, the image is clear and sharp

" _Hel-LO, dear viewers… It's time for "Bad, Bad Bathhouse"!"_ Kanji say as host in television

" _Tonight, I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes!"_

" _I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi, serving you this scandalously special sneak-in report!"_

" _Goodness gracious, just imagine the things that might happen to me there! Ooooh!"_

" _Well then, let's get this show on the road! Tootaloo!"_

After that Kanji has disappear from the screen

"…" Everyone has heavy silence

"T-That was really, Kanji-kun…?" Yui ask with uneasy feel

"Yeah… that was definitely Kanji-kun" Yu answer with uneasy feel as well

"But… He kinda….different…. I guess?" Kikuri answer with uneasy feeling as well

"Yeah…." Izanagi answer with uneasy feeling as well

 _*pi *pi *pi_

"This must be Yosuke" Izanagi say and Yu hung on his phone

"Hel-"

" _H-H-Hey! What the—I mean-!?"_

Before Yu had finishing his word, Yosuke suddenly say first in panic

"Calm down, Yosuke" Yu say to Yosuke

" _O-Oh yeah, sorry"_ Yosuke say apologize _"But that was definitely Kanji, right?"_

"Yeah, that was him already" Yu say

" _Then again, what in the world was that?"_ Yosuke say confuse _"But… Dammit, it's just what we were afraid of, if only we'd held our ground and stayed there little longer…*sigh"_

" _In any case, that place that was behind him… What do you think it is?"_ Yosuke ask again

"I think… that was the sauna" Yu answer with nervous

" _Now you mention but, a "superb site for those searching for sublime love"? I just don't get it!"_ Yosuke say confuse

" _Hah? You don't know? Well, the boy has search the love to other bo-"_

" _SHUT IT, JIRAYIA! I even don't want to know that!"_

Yosuke yelling on Jirayia first before Jirayia had finishing his word

"At any case, let's talking about this tomorrow" Yu suddenly say

" _Ok, well see you tomorrow"_ Yosuke say and hung off his call

"… Let's go to sleep, I'm tired" Yui quick suggestion

"Yeah" Yu agree. Yui and Kikuri back to Nanako's room for rest then Yu and Izanagi has go to sleep as well

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it XD. Don't forget for preview it XD**


	16. Ch16 The Clue about Kanji

**The new chapter has update. I hope everyone enjoy it**

* * *

(After School 05/18/2011, School)

Everyone still in the classroom for discussion about Midnight Channel on yesterday

" _*sigh_ given the pattern so far, Kanji's already inside the TV…" Yosuke say worry tone and everyone agree

"I wonder what the Midnight Channel really is…" Yukiko say with worry tone

"Hmm…" Yosuke has thinking

"Who knows" Jirayia say

"At first I thought it was one of those "paranormal" things, but when I gave it a try… it was real" Chie say "And turns out it's already connected to another world…"

"If there's rumor going around, that means a bunch of people are watching it" Yosuke say

"…How did the rumor go?" Yui ask

"Hmm… If you stare into a turned-off TV on a rainy night…" Yukiko say

"No one in their right mind would try something that ridiculous, don't cha think? Unless someone urged them to" Yosuke say "But if you actually try, it does work. And not just once"

"Yosuke's right, if this rumor spreads and everyone would be start watching the Midnight Channel…" Yu say

"It could cause a huge panic…" Izanagi say and continue Yu's said

"It will be trouble, if something like that would be happen" Kikuri say worry tone

"Yeah" Konohana say agree

"If Teddie is right, the missing people themselves create the stuff we see" Yosuke say

"That wasn't the random, it's specifically related to someone goes missing" Yui say

"Yeah" Yosuke say agree

" _*sigh_ Yukiko had a show too, but she doesn't remember doing anything like that" Chie say

"Um, this might be a little off subject, but…" Yukiko suddenly say

"What it is, Neechan?" Konohana ask

"Well… The culprit is probably watching the shows that come on… right?" Yukiko ask

"No doubt. He's probably sitting back and enjoying—Wait a sec…. I bet he is enjoying it!" Chie suddenly shock

"Hm?" Yui response

"He's probably laughing his head off watching the "show" that comes on after he throws people into the TV!" Chie say

"Ahh, I get it. Yeah, it's definitely possible" Yosuke say

"Ugh… Now when I think of the killer, I get this image of a total sicko!" Jirayia say

"Like "I wanna see everything about you, Yuki-chan"" Yosuke say joke

"Urgh, urgh, urgh!" Chie yell to Yosuke

"Wait, so if people saw Yukiko's show, do you think people were watching what happened to me too!?" Chie ask shock

"I think so" Yu answer

"Oh, that is IT! That killer is dead meat! I'm gonna leave footprints all over his face!" Chie say angry

"Guys!" Chie say to them

"First, we save Kanji! Then, we crush the killer! Finally, we crush the killer and send him to hell! Got it!?"

Everyone nod agree

"Heehee…" Yukiko suddenly laugh

"Ch-Chie, those last two were the same thing" Yukiko say to Chie when she's still laugh

"Uh… I know…" Chie say

Jirayia looking on Tomoe has silent all the time

"Oi, Tomoe-chan, did something wrong on you?" Jirayia ask Tomoe

"…." Tomoe still silent

"OI, TO-MO-E!" Jirayia shout to Tomoe

"W-WHAT!?" Tomoe yell back to Jirayia

"Are you listening our conversation?" Jirayia ask to Tomoe

"I-I was listening!" Tomoe quick answer

"Did something happen on you today?" Izanagi ask

"Yeah, you don't look good today…" Konohana ask worry tone

"You should get some rest, before we're going to save Kanji-sama" Kikuri say to Tomoe

"I-I'm fine, not worries" Tomoe quick say

"Ooh… maybe, are you thinking about The Midnight Channel on yesterday, right?" Jirayia ask teasing to Tomoe

"N-No!" Tomoe quick answer with voice shake

"And, why your voice is shaking?" Jirayia ask to Tomoe

"S-S-SHUT UP, JIRAYIA!"

 _*BAM_

"ARGH!"

Tomoe has kicking Jirayia in his stomach

* * *

(TV World)

Everyone is decide go to TV World for asking Teddie

"Geez, Tomoe. I'm just ask on you and, you don't need kicking on me so hard, because of that!" Jirayia say complain to Tomoe

"That was your fault for question on me like that!" Tomoe answer Jirayia with annoying tone

"Hello! I'm just asking on you!" Jirayia yell to Tomoe with annoying tone

"Shut it, frog!" Tomoe say silent to Jirayia

"Could you two please stop fighting" Izanagi say to Jirayia and Tomoe

" _*sigh_ fine" Jirayia sighing on himself

"Hey Teddie, someone's here, right?" Yosuke suddenly ask to Teddie

"Oh… Yep, I think someone's here" Teddie say when he turn back and answer Yosuke's question with sad tone

"You think? Do you know where he is?" Chie ask

"I dunno" Teddie say with sad tone

"We think it's a boy named Kanji…" Yukiko say

"I dunno…" Teddie say with confuse and sad tone

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" Yui ask to Teddie

"Well, I sniff and I sniff. But I still can't tell where the smell comes from" Teddie tell to them

"Aren't you thinking too much about many things?" Yosuke ask to Teddie

"Yosuke is mean about the last time, you were wondering about who you really are and how long you've been here" Jirayia say

"Yeah and, your head's empty to begin with, dude. Don't stress out over stuff too much" Yosuke say to Teddie

"You're right…" Teddie say sad and turn back from them

"Teddie" Kikuri say with worry tone to Teddie

"He's seriously down about this…"Tomoe say worry as well

"If you can't figure out where Kanji is we're in deep trouble" Yosuke say to Teddie

"Yeah, we can't wander around aimlessly in place like this" Jirayia say

"I know what might help!" Teddie suddenly say

"How?" Yu ask

"You should give me a clue about this Kanji person!" Teddie request to them for the clue

"Clue?" Izanagi ask

"Yup, it's just a feeling I have. I think I could concentrate better with it" Teddie say "Do you have anything that could give me a good understanding of him?" Teddie ask

"Something about Kanji…?" Yu say thinking

"I can't really think of anything besides all the rumors about him" Yosuke say

"Yeah, it's not like we know him that well" Chie say

"I just need some sort of hint… Something that tells me what he's really like" Teddie say to them

"Why don't we ask around and find people who know Kanji-kun personally?" Yukiko suggestion

"Yeah, that's all we can do right now" Yu say agree

"Then let's go back for now" Yui say and everyone decide for come back

* * *

(Shopping District)

After everyone back from TV World they're decide to split up for finding the information about Kanji

"Where are we going?" Izanagi ask

" _Go to Textile shop for asking Kanji's mother"_ Yu thought answer to Izanagi

"I see, that was good idea" Izanagi say agree "His mother must be worry about, his son"

" _Yeah, Hm? That was Yukiko and Konohana, right?"_ Yu say and see Yukiko and Konohana has talking to Kanji's mother in front Textile Shop

"Yes" Izanagi say "Let's go to near them" Izanagi suggestion and Yu nod it

"Hi, Yukiko" Yu say hi to Yukiko

"Oh, Yu-kun" Yukiko say to Yu

"H-Hello again, Izanagi-kun" Konohana say hi with her shyness

"You too, Konohana" Izanagi answer back to Konohana

"Where is Chie and Tomoe? I'm thought you two with them" Izanagi ask

"We're decide for split up too for, gathering information about Kanji-kun" Konohana answer

"Hm? Are you here for ask about Kanji too?" Kanji's mother suddenly ask to Yu

"Yes" Yu say

"Sheesh, I wonder where he's wandered off to now. He's always like this" Kanji's mother say

"You must been worry about Kanji-kun, Ma'am" Yukiko say with understand feeling

"Yes" Kanji's mother say agree "Oh, you know, there was a small boy who came in asking about him not too long ago" Kanji's mother suddenly remember

"You mean, the young man wearing a hat?" Yu ask to Kanji's mother

"Yes, I talked to him too, but I haven't seen him around lately" Kanji's mother say

"I see" Yu say with thinking

"We should go now, Ma'am" Yukiko say to Kanji's mother

"Yes, if Kanji already coming home, I'll telling you, Yuki-chan" Kanji's mother say and Yukiko nod it

"Excuse me, Ma'am" Yu say

Yu and Yukiko continue for gathering the information about Kanji

"We must asking about Kanji's personally to that boy we're meet before" Yu say thought

"I'm agree" Yukiko say agree "I'm think, he know something about him as well, but…"

"We're don't know where he is, right now" Konohana say with worry tone

"We can do now just keep search the information" Izanagi say to Konohana

"O-Ok" Konohana answer with nervous tone

"Let's search information from school first, maybe we can ask some student still at the school" Yu suggestion to Yukiko

"I-I'm agree" Yukiko say with nervous tone

Yu and Yukiko decide go to school first for gathering the information

" _I'm with Yu-kun again…."_ Yukiko thought on herself with nervous and blushing in her face

" _T-This is the second time, I'm with Yu-kun…"_

" _B-But… this is really nice. If I'm was with him…"_

Konohana has heard Yukiko's thought just silent with blush in her face and, looking to Izanagi from behind

"Yukiko?" Yu suddenly ask Yukiko and, he notice Yukiko has silent

"Y-Yes?" Yukiko quick ask

"What's wrong? Are you feeling, okay?" Yu ask to Yukiko

"I-I'm fine, don't worry" Yukiko quick answer "H-Hey, why don't we ask to Yui-san about that boy, I'm think she know where he is" Yukiko suddenly suggestion to Yu

"You're right" Yu say agree "Wait a sec, I'm calling on her first" Yu say to Yukiko and hung on his phone for calling her

"O-Ok" Yukiko say

"Hm? Konohana, what's wrong?" Izanagi suddenly ask Konohana

"N-No, I'm fine, Izanagi-kun" Konohana quick answer with nervous and blush

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

"So, you don't know about Kanji, either" Yosuke ask to the part-timer man

"Yeah, Yosuke-senpai" the part-timer man say to Yosuke "I'm was same class with him but, he never go to school since the new year started, right?"

"That was true" Yosuke say agree

"Well, I should back to work, Yosuke-senpai" the part-timer man say to Yosuke

"Ok, thanks ya" Yosuke say thanks to him and the part-timer man has back to work

"He don't know about him, either" Yui say to Yosuke with worry tone

"Yeah" Yosuke say with expression depression in his face

"That's useless, no one knowing about him because, he was anti-social on everyone else" Jirayia say with crossed arms

"We must keep search about him no matter what" Kikuri say to Jirayia

"Yes, let's go to-"

 _*pi *pi *pi_

Yui's phone suddenly ringing up

"This is from Nii-sama" Yui say after looking on her phone then, hung on

"Yes, Nii-sama? Hm…. I see... That was true then… Ok, if I'm find on him, I'll tell on you….I'm with Yosuke at Junes…. I see…. I'm okay don't worry…. well then, I'll see you later"

 _*click_

Yui has hung off her call

"He found something?" Yosuke ask

"No, but Nii-sama is suggestion on us for try find and, asking to the boy we're meet before" Yui say to Yosuke

"The boy? Oh, you mean that little guy we're saw with Kanji?" Yosuke say remember

"Yes, maybe we're find some clue about him after, we're asking on him" Yui say

"That was true then" Kikuri say agree

"I hate to said this but, he's the only one we can ask about him" Jirayia say

"Well then, let's go mo-"

"Yui!"

Yosuke quick grab on her before falling on the floor but Yui try stay her balance up

"Yui-san!" Kikuri suddenly worry

"Are you okay?" Yosuke quick ask on her with worry tone

"I'm fine… I'm just little dizzy" Yui answer to Yosuke

"You sure? You don't look good for today" Yosuke say to Yui with worry tone

"I-I'm fine, don't worry" Yui quick answer "Let's continue our investi-"

"Hold it, Yui-chan" Jirayia suddenly stop on Yui

"You look not good from the start" Jirayia say and notice Yui from her face "Why don't we take a break for the second?" Jirayia suggestion

"G-Good idea" Kikuri say agree

"…Ok" Yui answer agree with shame tone on herself

They're take the sit for the break briefly

"I'm sorry, Yosuke-san" Yui say apologize

"You no need to apologize" Yosuke say and bring two soda "Here, drink this" Yosuke give Yui the soda

"Thanks" Yui say thanks and begin to drink it

"What happen on you today?" Yosuke suddenly ask to Yui and Yui answer with shaking her head

"I'm fine, I just little tired" Yui quick answer

"Kikuri, you know something?" Jirayia ask to Kikuri

"S-She's just working so hard… that's all" Kikuri answer with worry tone

"…Yu know about this?" Yosuke ask Yui

"No, I'm just trying hiding my tired from him. I'm don't want Nii-sama worry on me when, we're still gathering information about Kanji" Yui answer

"You shouldn't push so hard and, don't hid your condition from everyone else too" Yosuke say to Yui

"I'm sorry…" Yui say apologize to Yosuke with shameful on herself

"Hey, I'll escort you back to your home today" Yosuke suddenly say to Yui

"W-Wait! We're not finishing our information about him and, I'm can walk back to home by myself" Yui quick answer

"In your condition like that?" Yosuke say to Yui "You're almost falling on the floor, that's mean, your condition isn't fit for walking back home by yourself"

"B-But…"

"Just listening on him, Yui-chan" Jirayia say to Yui

"He's right, Yui-san" Kikuri say agree to Jirayia

"… Fine…" Yui answer give up and let Yosuke escort on her for back home

"Wow, I never thought you'd supportive on me" Jirayia say to Kikuri with shock expression

"I-I'm just worry to Yui-san" Kikuri quick answer

"Yeah, but, this is the first time you supportive on me" Jirayia say to Kikuri

"I-I know… By the way…."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for stopping Yui for today…"

Kikuri say thanks to Jirayia with soft smile in her face

" _*chuckle_ no problem" Jirayia answer with chuckle "I'm just don't like to see the beautiful woman working so hard because, for gathering information" Jirayia has say on her, Kikuri just answer with soft smile

* * *

(Evening, Hanamura Residence)

After Yosuke has escort Yui back home, he go straight go back home as well

(Yosuke's Room)

"Stiil worry to Yui-chan?" Jirayia ask

"Hah? Yeah, I'm never thought, she would be hiding her condition from us" Yosuke say with worry tone

"She do that because, she don't want slow down on us for gathering information" Jirayia say

"I'm know" Yosuke say still worry "Then again, you look so happy, Jirayia" Yosuke say to Jirayia and notice his expression so happy

"Of course I am happy, I never thought Kikuri-chan would be said thanks to me and, answer me with her soft smile from her face… Ooohhh, Kikuri-chaann" Jirayia say happy and relief tone

"You sound like the creepy" Yosuke comment it

 _*pi *pi *pi_

Yosuke's phone suddenly ringing then hung on his phone

"What's up, Yu?" Yosuke ask from his phone

" _I'm was calling you just want to say thanks"_ Yu suddenly say thanks

"Thanks? Thanks for what?" Yosuke ask confuse

" _I heard from Kikuri after she's back home. That's true, her condition actually not fit from this morning"_ Yu say and telling her condition to Yosuke

"Huh? If you notice that, why you don't stop her?" Yosuke ask

" _I'm actually when to stop her and, told her for don't go to school for today but, she's quick say to me first and, making me don't have chance for telling on her"_ Yu explain to Yosuke

"Man… she's really pushing on herself too hard…" Yosuke suddenly say worry "How is she doing?" Yosuke suddenly ask

" _She's already sleep, after, I'm give on her the medicine for her headache"_ Yu say

"Fiuh… I'm glad to hear that" Yosuke say relief "By the way, you find that boy? The one who's with Kanji before?" Yosuke ask

" _No… I'm already searching anyway but, can't find him"_ Yu say _"Let's continue our investigation for tomorrow after school"_

"Ok, well then see ya tomorrow" Yosuke say and hung off his call

"From Yu?" Jirayia ask

"Yeah, he said thanks to me" Yosuke say to Jirayia

"That's not like him… but that's make sense on him because, he's worry on her" Jirayia say

"I'm agree" Yosuke say agree "Well then let's go to sleep. I'm tired"

"Well then, good night" Jirayia say and already sleep

"That was quick" Yosuke comment to Jirayia

* * *

(After School 05/19/2011)

Yu and Izanagi go to Junes for gathering information about Kanji

"That's fine leaving Yui-san go to home by herself?" Izanagi ask worry tone

" _She's with Chie and, Yukiko for escort on her to go home and, I'm already telling on Yui for not gathering information with us for today"_ Yu thought answering Izanagi's question

"I'm glad to hear that" Izanagi say relief "Hm?" Izanagi suddenly response

"Yu-san, over there. That's him" Izanagi say and pointing his finger to the young man with the hat

" _You're right"_ Yu say agree after see him _"Let's go asking on him about Kanji"_

Yu decide to nearing on him for ask about Kanji

"Excuse me" Yu say to him

"Hmm hello, did you need something?" the young man ask to him

"Can I'm asking on you something about Kanji?" Yu ask to him

"… You're asking if anything seemed strange when I spoke to Kanji-kun, yes….?" The young man say

"Yes" Yu answer agree

"Hmm… Very well" the young man say "It seems to be an urgent matter, so I'll simply tell you"

"That's fine" Yu say

"Well then… It was something I felt when I was with him… So I told him outright that he seemed to be an **odd person**. After I said that, his expression changed all of a sudden… I was quite surprised. He may have some sort of **complex** …Through I have no proof of this" the young man giving the information on Yu

"A sort of complex and odd person, this should be enough to find Kanji" Izanagi say

" _Yeah… Let's go to TV World tomorrow after school"_ Yu thought say to Izanagi and Izanagi nod agree

* * *

 **The new chapter has update. I'm hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget for preview!**

 **And please give the review at my fanfiction Persona: The Anima, as well...**

 **ONCE AGAIN  
I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND DON'T FORGET FOR PREVIEW IT XD**


	17. Ch17 Kanji's Bathhouse

**The New chapter has update! I'm hope everyone enjoy it**

* * *

(Daytime 05/22/2011, Dojima Residence)

"Good morning, Nii-sama" Yui greeting to Yu after he is downstairs from his room with Izanagi

"Good morning, Izanagi-sama" Kikuri greeting to Izanagi

"Morning, Yui" Yu greeting back

"Good morning Yui and Kikuri" Izanagi greeting back to them

"How are you feel? Better?" Yu ask

"Yes, my headache already gone now" Yui say to Yu about her condition

"I'm glad to hear that" Yu say relief "But for next time, don't hid your condition from me or anyone else, got it?" Yu telling to Yui with serious expression in his face

"I'm understand" Yui nod it and agree

"Hm? Nanako-chan were thinking about something?" Kikuri say and looking Nanako has sit on the chair in dining room. Yu and Yui decide to near on her for asking

"Good morning" Yui say greeting to Nanako first

"Oh, good morning" Nanako say greeting back to them and she seems trouble too

"What is wrong?" Yu ask to Nanako

"Um, we're growing veggies at school" Nanako say "The teacher gave us "seedlings" and told us to try growing them at home. I asked Dad and he said I could plant them wherever I want and I don't know where's good, through…"

"Hmm… How about the place next to the house?" Yu ask

"Mmm-hmm. We don't use it, but it's our yard" Nanako say

"Why don't use that yard for plant the seedlings?" Yu suggestion to them

"That was the great" Yui say agree "Uncle would been agreed, if we're plant the seedlings in his yard"

"Ok then, time for farming" Yu say to them and go to outside his house

* * *

(Yard)

"Is this where we're gonna plant the seedlings?" Nanako ask Yu

"Yes" Yu say to Nanako

"Yeah!" Nanako say with happy expression

"Then let me to make the garden" Yu suddenly say and he would making the garden for plant the seedlings

"Hah? By yourself?" Yui suddenly ask to Yu and he nod it

"Then let me hel-"

"You just recovering from your headache"

Yu quick say to Yui before she had to finish her word

"Yui stay there with Nanako. I'll handle this" Yu say to Yui

Yu begin used the tools in yard to make a garden

"He suddenly became spirit about this stuff" Izanagi comment about Yu

" _*chuckle_ Yeah" Kikuri say agree "Yu-sama is really the man than, someone I'm know"

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

When Yosuke and Jirayia has waiting The Investigation Team at Junes Food Court

"HACCHOO! _*sniff_ " Jirayia suddenly sneezing

" _Yikes! What happen on you? Are you Flu?"_ Yosuke thought for ask on him

"Of course not, how can the persona or the ghost get the illness" Jirayia say

" _Then why are you sneezing?"_ Yosuke thought asked to Jirayia

"Who knows but…Someone most be talking about me he, he, he" Jirayia say when he has imagination on himself

" _In your dream man"_ Yosuke thought not care

* * *

(Back to yard)

"Fiuh, it is finished" Yu say to them and the garden for plant the seedlings is finish

"That was fast than, I'm thought" Yui comment

"Yeah" Izanagi and Kikuri say same thing

"Wow! Can we plant the seedlings now?" Nanako ask excite

"Sure" Yu say

They're planted the tomato seedlings together and they are finish for planted the tomato seedlings

"Do you think the veggies will grow?" Nanako ask

"They will, if we work hard" Yu say

"Mmm-hmm. I'll do my best to take care of them!" Nanako say and Yu nod it

"Hey, I want to make a sign!" Nanako sudden suggestion to make the sign for their garden

"Sign?" Yui ask

"Yup, no one will know what we planted until the veggies grow" Nanako say

"Good idea" Yui say agreed to Nanako

"Then let's make one" Yu say to Nanako

"Yay! Thanks!" Nanako say happy then they are decide to make the sign for the garden

Yu put up the sign they made with Nanako next to the garden

"We did it!" Nanako say happy

"Yeah!" Yui say excite too

"I'll be in charge of watering the plants!" Nanako say

"We'll help too" Yui say

"Okay!" Nanako say agree "We planted them together, so we should grow them together too!"

"Mhm" Yui nod agree

"If a lot of veggies grow, will our house be like Junes?" Nanako ask to them

"Of course" Yu say

" _*giggle_ I can't wait!" Nanako say excite about their garden

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

Yu and Yui decide go to Junes Food Court for meet up, they're see Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko with their Persona as well

"Hello Yu-kun and Yui-san" Yukiko greeting to them

"Hello, Izanagi-kun and Kikuri-chan" Konohana greeting to them as well

"Hi" Yu greeting to them and Izanagi just give them nod

"How are you feel? Better?" Yosuke sudden asked to Yui about her condition

"Hooo! Yosuke! You are worry about her?" Chie ask with teasing to Yosuke

"T-That's…" Yosuke sudden get nervous and can't said anything after Chie is teased on him

"Don't worry Yosuke, I'm fine now" Yui said to Yosuke

"O-Oh… I'm glad to hear that" Yosuke say relief nervous

"By the way" Jirayia sudden say "Why the fox is here too?"

"Fox?" Kikuri ask confuse and turn back for look

"Fox-san!?" Kikuri sudden shock after recognize a fox

"A-A fox!? When did it…?" Chie ask confuse and shock

"Whoa, where did this guy come from!?" Yosuke ask shock and confuse

"Could it be… fox had followed us without we're noticing?" Yui ask confuse

"I guess" Yu answer

"I'm even not noticed the fox's presence" Izanagi say

"This fox is good for snaked than Jirayia" Tomoe comment

"HARSH!" Jirayia sudden shock after he heard Tomoe's comment

"Dude, it looks scary too!" Chie say worry

"Oh… this apron… I think I've seen it at the shrine before" Yukiko say and recognize fox's apron

"Well… that fox actually from there" Yui say to Yukiko

"R-Really?" Konohana ask shock

"Fox-san, why are you here?" Kikuri ask and kneel down side a fox

Fox and Kikuri has exchange looking on their eyes

"This fox can see us?" Jirayia ask

"The animal is Instinct really sharp than human it is" Yu say

"What the fox is said?" Izanagi asked Kikuri

"Fox-san said, _I'll cooperate with you all for cure your injure with this leaves_ " Kikuri say

"What? How do you know that!?" Jirayia ask shock after Kikuri had said to them from the fox

"I'm don't know… Feeling maybe?" Kikuri answer unsure about herself

"Wow… I'm never thought, she is understand to animal's feeling" Yosuke say curios

"Me either" Yu say agree to Yosuke

"Wait… Cure us with leaves?" Chie sudden ask confuse after Kikuri had said from Fox's feeling

"Huh? Cooperate with us?" Yukiko ask confuse

" _But you should pay to me for use this leaves…_ " Kikuri say to them about Fox's feeling

"What?" Jirayia sudden ask shock "Is that mean, this fox wants money in exchange for fixing us up!?"

 _*yip_

Fox yipping to them

"What's with this guy?" Yosuke sudden shock "It acts like it understands what we're talking about…"

 _*yip_

Fox yipping again

"Fox said, _of course I'm understand_ " Kikuri say to them about the fox's yipping

"If you said so" Jirayia answer arrogant to fox

"B-But when you think about it, that means the police on duty and whatnot didn't find this fox, right?" Chie sudden say and notice

"You're right" Tomoe say agree

 _*yip_

Fox gave confident cry

"Just like Kikuri is said, this fox has understand, what we're talked right now" Tomoe say

"Well… I'd feel back if we trapped it. It doesn't look like it'll do us any harm" Yukiko say

"Then, let's help this fox" Yu suggestion

"… Yeah. And thinking about what happened at the shrine…" Yukiko say

"Mhm…" Konohana response agree

"And… don't you think this "curing" would be a big help for us?" Yukiko say

"Yeah, that would be helpful" Yui say agree

"Why don't we take this fox into the other world?" Yu suggestion

"Mmm… I guess that might work. It doesn't seem like it's going to leave that easily, either…" Yosuke say thought "And I definitely don't want it being all sulky and getting up to mischief in the store"

"Is that mean… Fox-san can go inside the TV World?" Kikuri ask

"Yes" Izanagi say to Kikuri

" _*chuckle_ I'm glad for you Fox-san" Konohana say to the fox

 _*yip_

Fox is happy cry to Kikuri

"Welcome to team, **Foxy** "

 _*growl_

Fox sudden growling on Jirayia

"Hey! Why are you angry on me!?" Jirayia ask worry

"Fox said, _don't calling on me like that, you old man ninja!_ " Kikukri say about Fox's feeling to Jirayia

"Who are you calling old man!?" Jirayia yell to the fox

"That was you fault for the bad joke to that fox" Tomoe say to Jirayia

"S-Shut up!" Jirayia yell to Tomoe

* * *

(TV World)

They are decide go to TV World for saving Kanji Tastumi. Teddie guide them to Kanji's location after Yu giving to Teddie the clue about Kanji's personally

"…. You guys don't felt hot?" Kikuri sudden ask

"Hooh? Are you felt hot, Kikuri-chan?" Jirayai sudden ask excite to Kikuri "Then let me for- _*BAM_ Argh!"

Tomoe suddenly kicking Jirayia in his head

"Yes, I'm felt hot too" Izanagi say agree

"I'm not felt hot on me" Konohana say confuse

"Because your element is fire, of course you can't felt it" Tomoe tell to Konohana

"Oh yeah" Konohana say shameful

"We're here!" Teddie suddenly announce

They're appear the build was actually same like the Midnight Channel before

"Is it just me… or does the fog here seem kinda different" Chie say

"My glasses are fogging up" Yukiko comment about the fog

"Man, it's hot in here. This place is like a-"

The soft music jazz has sudden appear and interrupt Yosuke for finished his word

" _C'mere, pussycat…"_ Manly Voice

"Oh man…" Jirayia suddenly feel chilled in his spot

" _Oh… Such well-defined pecs"_ Handsome Voice

" _There's no need to be scared"_ Manly Voice

"Uuhh…." Chie response nervous

" _Now, just relax…"_ Manly Voice

The Voice sudden silent and everyone else in silence too

"W-Wait a sec! I-I don't wanna go!" Yosuke sudden yell worry

"M-Me either! I'm choice not to go!" Jirayia sudden say agree to Yosuke

"Is Kanji-kun really here, Teddie?" Yukiko ask

"The nose knows!" Teddie say

"We didn't have the choice but go to inside the sauna" Yu say

"Yeah…" Yui answer agree with worry

"We're… really going here…? Urgh, I can already feel the sweat rolling down my back…" Yosuke say worry

"That's because it's so hot…" Chie say to Yosuke

"Well then… Everyone good luck over there! I-I'm going to home with Yosuke! See y-"

 _*grab_

"Don't run away, Jirayia"

Izanagi suddenly grab Jirayia's shoulder for stopping him

"For saving Kanji, we should go inside there" Yu say

" _*groan_ you're right Yu…" Yosuke agreed to Yu

"Hoi! Hoi! I'm still refuse about this!" Jirayia still refuse about Yu's decision "I-I'm don't want go over there!"

"But Jirayia, if we're can't save Kanji-kun… he'd same condition like the other victims" Konohana say

"Konohana's right" Yukiko say agreed to Konohana

"But that wasn't out fault if we're fail" Jirayia say to Konohana

"W-What-!?" Yosuke shock after Jirayia had said liked that

"Why he is look so worry?" Teddie asked Yu

"… You didn't need to know about that" Yu say to Teddie

" _*sigh_ I'm know you're uncomfortable about this stuff, but… is that not mean we should abandon him because of this" Izanagi say

"I-I'm know! But I'm still refuse about this!" Jirayia tell to Izanagi

"You didn't need to worry, Jirayia" Kikuri sudden say to Jirayia

"K-Kikuri-chan" Jirayia sudden relief

"Just think inside that place as man" Kikuri said to Jirayia

"THAT IS THE ONE I'M WAS WORRIED ABOUT!" Jirayia shout annoying to Kikuri "Why you said "man" part! You made me chill in my spot!"

"K-Kikuri-chan… I'm think you word isn't correct for this situation" Konohana say to Kikuri

"Hmm…Ok, then…. Instructor" Kikuri say to Jirayia after she correcting her words from the "man" to "Instructor"

"THAT WAS SAME! You can't help, but make me more worry!" Jirayia yell back to Kikuri

"Geez… you're so annoying" Chie say annoying "Tomoe, could you grab him to go inside that place" Chie has ordering

"….." Tomoe still silence all the times

"To-mo-e!" Chie shout on her

"Wh-Yes!?" Tomoe quick answer with shock expression in her face

"Did you heard me?" Chie ask to Tomoe "I'm said, could you grab Jirayia to go inside that place" Chie repeat her word

"Ah? I-I see" Tomoe accept her order with nervous

"What's wrong with you, Tomoe?" Izanagi ask to Tomoe

"Hah- I'm fine" Tomoe quick answer to Izanagi

"Are you sure?" Konohana asked Tomoe in worry

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm totally fine, really!" Tomoe quick answer to Konohana

"Did something happened between you and Tomoe, Chie?" Yu asked to Chie

"No, we're fine" Chie answer Yu's question

"Ooh… I'm get it now" Jirayia sudden figure and crossed his arms

"W-What?" Tomoe ask nervous

"You-Like-That-Place-Right?" Jirayia ask to Tomoe with teasing and point his finger to the sauna

"Wh- Of course not!" Tomoe yell to Jirayia

" _*chuckle_ I'm know, Tomoe-chan" Jirayia say to Tomoe with giggle

"N-No! You're don't know anything!" Tomoe yell back to him and defense on herself

"I'm know… You liked see some _action_ between m-"

 _*BAM_

 _*BAM_

 _*BRUK_

"ARGH!"

Tomoe quick kicking on him in his stomach and his head then Jirayia has knocked down on the floor

"….." Everyone has silence and looking to Tomoe

"D-Don't listening to him! H-He is lie!" Tomoe quick say to everyone

"W-We know" Konohana quick say

"…."

"Let's go to inside" Yu quick say to them for go to inside the sauna

"Yeah, let's go, Yu-kun" Yukiko say agree

"Are you okay, Jirayia?" Izanagi ask and grab Jirayia's red cape

"Uugh…" Jirayia response weak

"I'm guess…. No" Kikuri say

* * *

(The Bathhouse)

Everyone was inside the sauna and saw the door is open. After Yu's team go inside to other room, they're see the familiar man has wearing loincloth was standing there

"There he is!" Chie say

"Kanji!" Youske shout for calling him

Kanji has turn back to them

" _ **Ooooh, my my! Thank you for your undivided attention!"**_ Other Kanji say

" _ **At last, I've penetrated the facility!"**_

" _ **These images are coming to you live from inside this steamy paradise!"**_

"That was Tomoe's _*cling_ Never Mind…"

Tomoe has pointing her naginata into his neck

" _ **But I've yet to have any charming encounters. Could this hot fog be the cause?"**_

" _ **It's like steam rising from sweat! Mmm, my body's tingling with excitement!"**_

He was showing like Advertisement on air

"Oh man…" Jirayia say worry and take his right palm in his face

"Crap… This is so wrong in so many ways…" Yosuke say worry

"I remember it being kinda like this on Yukiko's show, too…" Chie comment it

"Yeah…" Yui say agree

"N-No… it wasn't like this…" Yukiko quick say

"Ahh… that was good part" Jirayia sudden happy and excite about Yukiko's show in the Midnight Channel before

"Jirayia" Izanagi call to him with cold voice

"S-Sorry" Jirayia quick apologize to Izanagi

Suddenly they're heard the voice at around them

"Those voices again…." Chie say

"But are they louder this time?" Tomoe ask

"These voices…" Yosuke sudden figure "I was wondering whose they could be, since it's only the victim in here… Is it the people watching outside?"

"Probably yeah" Yu say agreed "The people in the real world most be watching the Midnight Channel right now"

"Then they're reacting to the "show"?" Yui ask

"Yes" Yu answer Yui's question

"Yikes… If people are watching Kanji-kun now, he's gonna be a legend in a way he never intended…" Chie say worry

"Well, it's really his Shadow not him. But normal people won't know that…" Yosuke say

Another voice has appear

"The Shadows are getting really restless!" Teddie caution

" _ **That elusive thing I truly yearn for… Will I finally find it here? Teehee!"**_

" _Y-Yosuke! That is your chance!"_ Jirayia thought to Yosuke

" _Wh-!? Hell no!"_ Yosuke thought to Jirayia annoying

" _ **Well then, onward and deeper to reach further realms of romance!"**_

" _ **Let's get going, dammit!"**_

Shadow Kanji has turn back from them and run

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko shout to call him

"He already run away" Konohana say to Yukiko

"That was his other self… It's trying to reveal his hidden feelings" Teddie say

"It seems much worse than that time with Yuki-chan's Shadow… At this rate, it might end up getting "bear" naked" Teddie say joke

""Bear"…." "Naked…"

Yukiko and Konohana sudden silent after Teddie is said his joke

"Oh man… here it comes…" Chie say

"Uh… Was I supposed to laugh?" Yukiko ask

"T-That wasn't fun…" Konohana comment it

Everyone begin run for chance up Kanji then Teddie sudden depression and kneel down on the floor

"That was scare" Jirayia say to Izanagi

"…Hah" Izanagi just give him the response

* * *

 **Ta-Da the new chapter has update. I'm hope everyone enjoy it**

 **For the Fox at The Junes Food Court. I'm write it from my imagination but still same progress (for make sure not same liked the game)**

 **Well then I'm hope you all who reading this enjoy!**

 **And sorry if my grammar at English still bad.**

 **Don't forget for preview my fanfiction**

 **Persona : The Anima and this**

 **ENJOY IT XD**


End file.
